Conquer my Heart
by Azori Jin Alyx
Summary: Freeza's men think he desperately needs a girlfriend... LOL! They find one, but what are her intentions? UPDATED chapter 34!
1. Chapter One

I do not own Dragonball Z, I just like to write about certain characters in the series.

To keep you all from thinking Freeza's voice sounds feminine…. Find yourself a Japanese episode of dbz where he's saying something (in Japanese). If you can't get any, let me know and I'll send you a short sample of his real voice. It is soooo much better than the English version. In this fic (and in my other's) his voice sounds like the Japanese version… warm, clear and young (and don't forget most sexy).

**----- Chapter One ------  
**

**Location:** Planet Freeza, Freeza's headquarters….. his master's chambers

Annoyed Freeza looked at the little pile of dark gray ash at his feet.

"Uh… Lord Freeza?" the green servant asked him carefully. "That was our only cook, Sir…"

Freeza grumbled a bit and turned his back to the pile of ash and his servant. His tail softly tapped on the floor and he held his arms crossed before his chest.

"Better find a new one quickly, Zarbon. And this time, one who can actually prepare my favorite dishes as they should be prepared!" He said calm but with a distinctive tone of authority.

Zarbon rolled his eyes behind his master's back. This was cook number… so many… - he'd lost count by now - Freeza had blown to the next dimension.

"Yes Sir," he replied and walked towards the door of Freeza's chambers to get his master a new cook.

"Oh, and Zarbon…" Freeza called him back. "Please clean up that ash from my floor."

"Yes Sir! I'll just find myself a vacuum cleaner." He left the chambers and found his way to the room where the cleaners kept their gear to find a v-cleaner.

Grumbling and with v-cleaner he walked back to Freeza's chambers.

"Hey, where are you going with that vacuum cleaner?" he heard behind him.

Somewhat agitated he looked over his shoulder and saw his mate Dodoria pacing behind him with a most amused grin on his face.

"Lord Freeza's quarters," Zarbon replied briefly.

"Who did he blow up this time," Dodoria wanted to know.

Zarbon let out a tired sounding sigh. "The cook."

"WHAT?! AGAIN!!! Geese…," Dodoria exclaimed. "I liked that cook! He knew just how to make my favorite meal!"

"Yeah, well Lord Freeza didn't think so."

They reached their masters quarters and Zarbon went in to clean up the ash.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a sec. Let's kick some ass just now!" He said before he went in.

"I'll take you on anytime!" Dodoria accepted his challenge.

Zarbon came out again with a sigh and a grumble.

"What did he say?" Dodoria wanted to know.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"He's just standing there, staring at the stars."

(( AN: it's dark outside !! ))

"You know what I think?" Dodoria suddenly said.

"You actually think?"

"HEY! Watch it!" he poked Zarbon in his side, forcing most of the air out of his lungs.

With a painful grin he said. "So, what DO you think?"

"I think he needs a girlfriend!"

Zarbon stopped in an instant as if he ran into a brick wall. "A girlfriend??!! Are you mad?!"

"No, I am not mad! I think he needs one!"

"You know what women are like! He'd kill her after the first argument!"

"Then we should find him a powerful one!"

"Where are we gonna find us a strong girlfriend for lord Frieza?? He's impossible to please!"

Dodoria thought for a moment. "We could ask around."

"Yeah, sure! And then Freeza will hear about it in no time!" Zarbon rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm… true."

Two soldiers came running down the corridor, looking for Zarbon.

"Sir, we have a problem in the showers…" one of them told Zarbon.

Zarbon raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well, what do you want from me? Do I look like a plumber?"

"Er… no, Sir, but it's not that kinda problem," the soldier said.

"Than, what's the problem?" he was getting a bit irritated by the soldiers vague assumptions.

"You might wanna take a look for yourself, sir," the soldier suggested.

Zarbon rolled his eyes (( AN: aah, again….. He's having a bad day )) and followed the soldiers.

They walked into the soldier's dressing chambers where steam was drifting out of the common shower-room. A group of soldiers - all with towel around their waist - peaked in there, not seeing a thing because of the steam.

"So, what's the problem?" Zarbon wanted to know by now.

"Well…. we had some new recruits today… and one of them did not want the rest of the guys in the shower…" one of the soldiers said.

"Why's that?"

"Well err… sir…. it's a …. It's a …. a … girl!"

Zarbon raised his brows. "You all can't handle a girl?!"

"She's very strong sir!" the group of soldiers called out simultaneously.

"Hey!" Dodoria poked Zarbon in the side again, this time not as hard as before.

"What?"

"We could let Lord Freeza handle this one?" He blinked at him. "This is a G-I-R-L!"

"He's not gonna come here to chase some girl out of the showers!"

"Well, than YOU go!" Dodoria pushed him towards the entrance to the showers.

Zarbon swung his braid from his shoulder on his back and paced into the showers.

It didn't take longer then ten seconds before he came flying out of there… landing against the wall…. head down, feet up. He stayed stuck to the wall for a moment and then fell off.

Dodoria and the soldiers all looked at him with a most stunned look on their faces.

"Err…." Zarbon got up. "She's strong already!"

He powered up and paced right back into the showers. Same result.

"S-she asked f-for someone to w-wash her back…" he stammered. "But she ain't gonna get that!"

"Hey, we could tell Lord Freeza we got a situation in here, only he can take handle!" Dodoria suggested again.

"Yeah, well… if he wants to kill someone for that, you'll be the one!"

"Is she pretty?"

"Couldn't see… Al I saw was some fiery red eyes and her fist."

"Bwuhahahahaaaa!!!!!" Dodoria burst into laughter. "So much for your 'womanizer' reputation!"

"MAKE THE CALL!!!" Zarbon ordered him.

"OkAY!!!" he pressed the button on his scouter to contact Freeza.

"What do you want?" his lordship's voice sounded into Dodoria's ear.

"Sir, we got a situation in the showers. It seems you're the only one who is able to handle the rebel recruit!" Dodoria informed him. "This one's tough! Even Zarbon can't handle it!"

An annoyed grumble sounded on the other side of the scouter.

"Very well!"

Two minutes later Freeza walked into the soldiers dressing chambers, finding the soldiers with their towels around their waist.

He raised his brows and shook his head. "Can't you all handle some rebellious recruit?!"

"No Sir! This one is very strong!"

Freeza sighed and walked into the showers, finding his way through the thick steam.  
He was in the mood to kick some ass anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O-kay! How is he gonna handle that surprise?!?!?!  
I just might update, if you all review me!


	2. Chapter Two

- - - - - - **CHAPTER TWO** - - - - - -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location**: Planet Freeza

"text' talking  
text>> thinking  
(( Author Note ))

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freeza followed the sound of the spattering water. The white tiles on the floor and wall of the shower-room and the foggy steam made it seem like he was walking among the clouds.

He could make out a small figure ahead of him. He walked up to him to find out what all this fuzz was about and kick some ass in case he felt like it.

(( AN: he just presumed this rebel was a man…….… men always do that ))

As he came closer he saw he had a tail, kinda like his own. He was washing his long, fiery colored hair and started to wash out the foamy shampoo. The figure - not having noticed him - turned around so the water washed away the shampoo everywhere.

Freeza came to a sudden stop ……… his breath caught in the back of his throat and his eyes grew as big as saucers. He swallowed the lump from his throat and glanced over his shoulder to the door where his men were curiously waiting for what happened (he could not see them, but he knew they were there) and looked at the figure again.

Two breasts kinda looked him right in the face 'cause she had her arms up while washing the shampoo out of her hair.

Who ever is responsible for putting me in this position ….…… is SO gonna DIE! >> he thought grumbling. Why the heck can't they handle some chick?!>>

Then he noticed the darker colored triangle shaped carapace below her breasts. And the darker carapaces on her shoulders, lower arms and shins. She had some recognizable Ice'jin features ……… but Ice'jin females don't have hair …….… so ……….. she was definitely not a full blood.

She washed the shampoo out of her eyes and rubbed them out before opening them. For a moment she only saw two ruby red eyes - with a somewhat shocked look in them - but then she saw the rest of him. He was only like a centimeter taller than she was……. she didn't see that a lot. Most men were huge compared to her

"Hmmm…………." she tilted her head to the side and gave him a lovely smile. "You're cute, you may wash my back." She grabbed her bottle of liquid shower soap and handed it to him.

Not waiting for a response - his stunned face told her enough - she turned her back to him and moved her long hair away from her back. A spotted pattern – panther like - decorated her back. Broad over her shoulders it narrowed as it 'ran' down her spine.

He blinked his eyes a few times, not able to say a word. Just the impudence of this …… this …… most …… insulting …. and ….. and ….. err …… most beautiful young lady - he had to admit she was gorgeous - was inconceivable! He wasn't sure if he would just blast her right into the next dimension or wash her back. Her most …… adorable female back ………. he had to admit that as well.

"Don't tell me you too left your 'guts' at the door?" she asked him without looking back as she leaned against the tile wall with both hands. The tip of her tail tapped on the wet, tiled floor.

Freeza narrowed his eyes and softly growled. He opened the soap bottle, poured some in his hand and put the bottle on the floor.

Me leaving my 'guts' at the door…… who does she think she's talking to?! >> He put some soap in both hands and gently started to rub her shoulders.

She closed her eyes as she felt the cold soap being spread over her warm skin. She enjoyed the firm massage of his smooth hands.

"Yeah, that's nice, keep that up," she purred.

He rolled his eyes as he worked his way down from her shoulders to her lower back and her soft rounded hips. And then he made his way back up.

"So, you work around here?" she asked him without looking back.

He grinned. "You could say that, yeah." He decided he would wash her back for a little while longer as he felt the softness of her body. Usually he didn't bother with women. He had better things to do ……. but he could not think of anything better to do right now. This was most pleasant.

"I've heard that the boss around here is real ruthless. Is that true?" she asked him.

Freeza raised his brows. "Oh yeah!" he smirked as a dangerous glare shimmered in his eyes, just for a sec.

"Really? What's he like?"

He stopped massaging her back for a moment to think about what he would say to that.

"Hey…… don't stop……" she begged him, while glancing over her shoulder.

He resumed massaging her. "What's he like…… hmmm ……. let me think. He's definitely the most powerful warrior in this part of space. And he expects everybody to know this too. If they don't, he's happy to give them a demonstration of his power." He grinned. "He demands absolute obedience of those who work for him and does not tolerate failure. Failure is usually punished by death."

"Pffff ……. that's quite the character. Hope he's not too difficult."

"Nah, not at all! He is most reasonable. As long as everybody does exactly as he demands."

She grinned.

"So ……. now tell me what's with all those soldiers not daring to come in here?" he asked her while gently caressing the soft skin of her hips that felt even softer because of the soap.

"I don't like them staring at me with their hungry eyes! So I kicked them out. That's what you get when you don't have separate showers."

Her skin felt so good, so soft. He had to really control himself to not pull her closer and touch her lovely body all over. Smoothly he rubbed the soap from her back to her belly, but before he could get any higher, she took his wrists and removed his hands from her body. She turned around and looked deep into his ruby red eyes.

"That will be enoug for now, sweet thing," she purred at him.

He couldn't help but blush and just stare back at her.

"You're Ice'jin, aren't you?" she asked him while she looked at him from head to toes and back.

He nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm half Ice'jin. Are there any more Ice'jin working here?"

"No, just me."

"Ooh……" she seemed a bit disappointed. "Well, I'm done here. Do you know if they have any armor that's suitable for women? That horrible thing I got when I came here really crushes my breasts."

Freeza swallowed another lump and cleared his throat as he tried very hard NOT to let his eyes drift towards her breasts. "I'll see to it that you get one."

A smile formed on her full lips. "Thank you."

"That was all?" he asked her as if he were a humble servant.

"Yes. Thanks for the back-rub. You may do that more often," she said and blinked at him.

"Sure," he said and slowly walked out of the shower-room while she dried herself. An amused smile played around on his lips as he walked onto the hall way just outside of the shower-room, his hands crossed on his back, just above his tail.

The soldiers, Zarbon and Dodoria looked at him with questioning eyes.

"And?" Zarbon dared to ask.

"So what's the big deal? The girl wants to have an undisturbed shower, that's all. Just give her an undisturbed shower," he calmly replied and walked off. He decided to keep the back-rub to himself.

Dodoria poked Zarbon and gave him thumbs up. Zarbon smirked.

Freeza stopped. "Oh, Zarbon ……. how come she has no idea who I am?"

" ……" (instant even face)

"You might want to hang some pictures of me around the new recruits chambers. What do you think, Zarbon?" he asked him most friendly yet demanding.

"That's a great idea, Lord Freeza."

"Make it so," he ordered. "Oh, and ask the young lady if she can cook, will you?"

He took off for real this time with a big grin on his face.

She is gonna be soooo surprised once I introduce myself to the new recruits.>> He chuckled behind his index finger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! He's probably gonna dream about her! LOL!

What will she do when she finds out who just washed her back?!


	3. Chapter Three

- - - - - - - CHAPTER THREE - - - - - - -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location:** Planet Freeza

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zarbon, Dodoria and the soldiers were still gazing towards the shower-room-entrance from the hallway after Freeza had left. They peeked into there where the steam was slowly starting to clear up. So……… was she gonna come out of there or not?

Dodoria bent over to Zarbon, asking with a grin: "Are you really gonna ask her if she can cook?"

Zarbon's eyes turned to him. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Dodoria grinned with shaking shoulders and belly. "Well……… don't you think she's soooo gonna kick your ass if you do??!"

Zarbon rolled his eyes leaving Dodoria laughing himself silly.

The young lady came walking out of the shower-room. She held her dirty clothes under one arm, her shampoo and soap she held in her hands.

She saw the group of men gazing at her and rolled her eyes.

"What are you all looking at, hmm?" she asked them annoyed, not expecting an answer. Ignoring the rest of them, she walked off to return to the quarters that were assigned to her.

"Err ………Hold it, lady ," Zarbon started. "I'd like to know something before you go."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "What would that be?"

"Are you any good at cooking?"

She spun around. Her eyes fiery locked with Zarbon's right away and the power of her rising ki threw him against the wall.

"Hey, Lord Freeza wants to know....okay!..…," he quickly mentioned before she'd have the chance to crush him.

She released her ki of off him. "Why does he want to know? Doesn't he think women can fight?"

Zarbon grinned. "Probably."

She threw him back against the wall using her ki.

"Okay, okay! Kiddin'!" he called out to get her to release him again.

But this time she didn't. She walked up to him and levitated herself so she could look down on him, instead of looking up. Cause he was kinda tall and she was kinda short.

"He kinda sent the former cook to the next dimension. He messed up his favorite meal. So he needs a new cook."

"I did not come her to COOK!!" she said, trying very hard to control her anger.

"Nobody refuses Lord Freeza!" Zarbon told her with a stern look on his face. That ought to scare her off.

She let out a sigh. "Sure I can cook. But I don't know if it will be sufficient enough."

Zarbon grinned. "If it's not, he'll just blast you into the next dimension too."

She gave him the death stare again and let him drop to the floor. Then she lowered herself to the floor and walked off.

"Don't you wanna tell her who just washed her back?" Dodoria whispered into his mate's ear.

"No way! Let her find out for herself," he hissed back.

The soldiers finally got into the showers (which was very VERY necessary).

Zarbon contacted Freeza, who was back in his quarters by now to enjoy a nice glass of the best wine. He could not get this beautiful half blood out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her standing there in front of him.

He let out a long, drawn out sigh and just when he was about to take a sip of his wine his scouter bleeped.

He let out an annoyed sound and rolled his eyes.

Can't anybody do ANYthing by them selves!! he complained in his mind and replied to the bleep. "Yes?!"

"It's Zarbon, Sir. I asked her if she could cook and she said she doesn't know if you will think she's sufficient enough."

A smile formed on his dark lips. "Well, we'll have to give her a try to show what she's capable of, don't you think?"

"Yes, Sir! O oooh, she's coming back! Wonder what she wants now…" Zarbon said into the scouter.

"HEY!!! You're in charge here?!" Freeza heard through the scouter how she called out to Zarbon.

"Till a certain point, yes," Zarbon answered her.

"I'm NOT sharing my quarters with five MEN!!!!" she exclaimed into his face.

A sweet smile formed on Zarbon's face. "Then you might are allowed sleep on the hallway, my dear."

She growled at him and clenched her fists. "Can't I share a quarters with five other women?!"

"Have you seen any other women?"

Annoyed she let out a sigh. "Not really……… but that doesn't have to mean that there aren't any!

Zarbon bent over to her and said amused: "Well, there aren't any."

"Haven't you got some empty quarters left?" she gave him the begging look with the big watery eyes.

He stood up straight again, crossed his arms and slowly shook his head. "Nope."

She pulled an annoyed face.

"You might wanna adjust to our rules, my dear, or you're gonna have a difficult time here. Maybe you should give it up and leave, if you can't take it," Dodoria sneered with a grin.

She gave him a haughty look. "Who the heck are you, pink blob?!"

Dodoria growled and stepped up to her to give her some asswooping.

"Hey, that's enough!" Zarbon came between them. "Either you adjust to our rules, or you leave!" He told her with a stern look in his eyes.

She snorted and swung around again to walk away in a most insulted manner.

When she was around the corner, Zarbon said into the scouter: "The girl has some attitude, Lord Freeza."

He grinned. "So I heard."

"Maybe we should get Commander Ginyu to teach her to show some respect around here," Zarbon suggested, knowing his powerlevel was insufficient to kick her ass.

"That will not be necessary just yet, Zarbon," Freeza told him. "If she keeps it up, I will take care of it."

As soon as Zarbon finished the conversation with Freeza, Dodoria asked him: "Do you think he fancies her? Well, do you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll see. He is lenient with her so far, so that might indicate that he does."

Dodoria grinned as he and Zarbon walked away from the showers. "Can you imagine this: Lord Freeza in love?"

Zarbon raised one eyebrow. "No, not really."

"How come he doesn't have a whole harem? He could have one if he wanted to, right?"

"Sure. But you know…………" he looked around to see if no one was within hearing range and said with softened voice: "He needs to have a girl with a high powerlevel, or he'll obliterate them as he 'cumes', you know."

Dodoria burst out into uncontrollable laughter. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDIN' ME!!! OMG!!!"

He smacked him into the wall holding him there with his lower arm pressed against his throat.

"HUGH!!".

"SHUT UP, you dodobrain! If anybody else finds out about that one, I'm SO gonna get it, cause I'm supposed to be the only one who knows 'bout this," he hissed him in the ear.

A still grinning Dodoria nodded. "Yeah, sure, my lips are sealed." He closed an imaginary zipper across his lips.

Zarbon pushed him harder into the wall. "They better be!"

"Still wanna kick some ass?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm in ass-kicking-mood! Better get the rejuvenation-tank ready for you," Zarbon suggested.

Dodoria's face turned kinda blue. "Whaaah…. Oh, come on, you don't stand a chance against me!" He knew he actually didn't. "Besides, you can't do without your righthand man? You need me!"

Zarbon grinned. "Wanna bet I don't?"

They walked out of the headquarters.

"Hey, we could just go for something to eat," Dodoria suggested.

"You need a diet!" Zarbon said. "You're not getting scared, are you?"

"NO WAY!!" he paced after him in a 'I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-way'.

---------------------------

Around midnight Freeza went outside to take a stroll cause he couldn't sleep. Well, actually, he couldn't sleep ANYMORE, cause he was dreaming of the young, female halfblood in the showers and now he couldn't stop thinking of her. To his annoyance.

Planet Freeza was covered with forest for the greater part. One could walk around in it for hours without running into anybody. He came to a cliff that gave a view of the headquarters and the big waterfall (from where the space pods are launched).

The sky was black but filled with stars. The silvery light of the two full moons shimmered across the dark forest. Bright lights lit up the headquarters and Freeza could see people walk around in the building as he looked at the windows.

Suddenly he noticed a figure sitting on the edge of the cliff. At the same time he looked at her, she looked at him. A smile appeared on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- O-ooh ………. caught!

- Nobody is allowed outside after midnight…………


	4. Chapter Four

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - - - - - CHAPTER FOUR - - - - - - -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location:** Planet Freeza

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HI! What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" she asked him cheerfully.

He raised one of his brows and almost told her that he could walk wherever and whenever he wanted, since he was the boss around here. But he swallowed that and walked up to her.

"I'm taking a stroll. Can't sleep. But what are you doing out here? Are you aware that we have a curfew here. No one is allowed to go outside after midnight."

This was so weird. He had just dreamt about her, and now he ran into her out here. Not that this bothered him though.

"Yeah, I know. When I came here on a ship filled with recruits, they showed this video with some of the most important rules over and over again."

"Got a problem with rules?" he asked her as he looked down on her with crossed arms and his tail gently tapping the ground behind him.

She grinned. "Nah……… I just took my chances. Nobody should be out here to catch me anyway," she said with a blink. "Besides, I am NOT sleeping in a room with FIVE smelly MEN!!"

Freeza grinned. "We don't get a lot of female recruits. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Be my guest," she said with a smile and gestured him to sit down. "But that there are hardly any female recruits doesn't naturally mean, that the ones who do come, must share their room with some sex-hungry men!"

He really had to get used to the fearless way she spoke to him. 'Be my guest' she said……… she was supposed to be honored to have him sitting next to her!

"I might be able to arrange something for you, if it bothers you that much."

"It DOES!" she exclaimed. Then her eyes grew large when it dawned to her what he had just offered her. "Do you MEAN that?!"

He gave her a friendly smile. "Sure, no problem."

"And now they want me to COOK!!!" she complained to him. "Don't you think you can do something about THAT!?"

He chuckled behind his index finger. "I don't think so."

"But I heard this Freeza is very hard to please when it comes to his diner."

This was so amusing. She really had no idea who she was talking to. He was gonna keep this up for a while so he nodded.

"Oh yeah, he sure is. Better make sure you try your best."

She let out a sigh. "I guess so."

There was a silence for a few minutes where they just enjoyed the view and the quietness out here.

"Hey, I haven't thanked you for the uniform I found in my room!" she suddenly exclaimed.

(( AN: she had asked him for a better fitting uniform, cause the usual ones crushed her boobs, chapter two ))

He snapped out of his slumber. "Err….. ….. no, you didn't."

"Thank you!" she said most grateful and before she realized what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him towards her and kissed his cheek.

His eyes grew large and his cheeks flushed. Immediately - but with some difficulty - he regained his stern face.

She let him go as quickly as she had wrapped her arms around him and her cheeks flushed too.

With a grin she excused herself: "Sorry bout that ……… I ………. err ……….. am a bit too spontaneous sometimes."

In the moonlight he could see her flushed cheeks and her big dark eyes - red in daylight, black at night - and could not keep his even face. A soft smile forced it's way onto his lips.

"I could overlook that," he said.

She grinned clumsily. "Thanks."

He looked at her as she gazed at the stars. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You look tired. Don't you wanna go back to your room?"

"I'll just sleep outside," she mumbled.

"Well, I'm not gonna sleep outside," he got up from the hard, cold ground. "I don't want to be all stiff in the morning."

"Hmmm……….. me neither…………." She got up too. "Maybe I should just kick them all out!"

He grinned. "You do that." He levitated himself.

"Hey, hold on!" she called after him.

He looked back with a curious look.

"You will get me my own quarters??"

"Sure, first thing in the morning," he promised her and took off into the darkness of the night.

"Hey!!" she called after him. But he was already out of hearing range. "Darn, totally forgot to ask his name………."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, wonder how she's gonna react once she finds out who he really is??? ME TOO!!


	5. Chapter Five

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - - - - - **CHAPTER FIVE** - - - - - - -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location:** Planet Freeza

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door of the small quarters slid open. The light that shone on the hallway slightly lit up the room. A snoring sound could be heard in the room.

"Groose……… " she held her hand before her mouth and nose. "Smells like farts in here!"

Two men woke up due to the light that suddenly shone into the room. They looked up to see where it came from. When they saw their female roommate walk in one of them said:

"Hey, baby! It's about time you joined us!" and he grinned.

"Yeah, come on over here, darling! You can sleep in my bed," said the other. "It's nice and warm in here!"

They chuckled together. The other two woke up because of the noise of the voices of the first two.

"What's going on!" one of them mumbled, still half asleep.

"Oh,……… I see, it's the babe!" the other exclaimed as he saw her.

She rolled her eyes and growled. They were probably not in the showers when she was there…. Then a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Why don't you boy's get your cute asses over here," she said in a most friendly way. "I've got a surprise for every one of you."

That was a thing she did not need to ask twice. Within two seconds the four of them were standing around her.

"And what might that surprise be, darling?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that, too!"

"Is it gonna be fun?"

She smirked at them. "Oh, yeah!"

Her ki suddenly swirled around them like a hurricane. It's force threw them out of the room, into the wall across the hallway.

She walked to the sliding door and put her hands on her hips. Her red eyes tinkled in the light out in the hallway. "AND STAY OUT!!!" she exclaimed at them.

Than she turned around and walked back into the room as the sliding door closed. Quickly she opened the window to get rid of the filthy fart-smell in the room and got into her bed.

It seemed like she had only closed her eyes for a moment when suddenly someone tugged her shoulder.

"HEY! Wake up!!" a voice called somewhere in the distance. "WAKE UP!!" the voice got clearer and she reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Whaaa…………?" she smacked her lips and looked at the face above her. She couldn't make out any features because it looked black against the light that fell into the room through the open door.

"Lord Freeza likes to have his breakfast on time, you know! And since you are supposed to be the new cook, I suggest you get to it!"

It turned out to be one of the kitchen-mates.

"Oh…………. I didn't know I was supposed to …………." she mumbled.

"Never mind! Just get out of bed!"

"I need to take a shower first," she told the kitchen-mate and threw her sheets to the side of the bed so she could get out.

"Come to the kitchen right away when you are done."

"But I don't know where that is? I'm new here, you know!" She looked for some clean underwear in her closet.

"Well, than ask someone. I have to get back there. Don't take too long. We don't want Lord Freeza to start the day with a bad mood, because his breakfast is late!"

"Yeah, yeah!" she quickly made her way to the shower-room again. Luckily there was no one there so she didn't have to blast anybody out before she could take off some clothes.

When she was done - within five minutes - she asked several early soldiers where the kitchen was and found it.

"Sure took you long enough!" the kitchen-mate - who had woken her up – complained.

"So, what's cooking this morning?" she asked him.

"What ever you like," he said.

"But I don't know what Lord Freeza wants for his breakfast?"

"Well, better go ask him then," the smirking kitchen-mate grinned.

"We usually bring him a cup of tea first. Then we ask him what he'd like to have this morning and then we get that for him as quickly as possible," a kitchen-maiden told her.

"And I'm supposed to do that?"

"Yeah, he doesn't tolerate just anybody in his quarters. Only the chef is allowed in there."

She let out a sigh as the kitchen-mate gave her a tray with a jug filled with boiled water, still hot. A tea glass, a small basket with teabags in different flavors, some sugar, two slices of toast and some butter.

"Go now, you're already late!"

"Yeah, I'd love to, BUT I'M NEW HERE?!?! Where am I supposed to find Lord Freeza?!"

The kitchen-mates and maidens rolled their eyes.

"Oh, very well, I'll take you there. But you're going in alone!"

He walked ahead of her and gestured her to follow him. As they walked out of the kitchen the others giggled and one of them said:

"Is she supposed to be the new chef? She'd better turn out to be a good one!"

She followed the kitchen-mate and tried to remember where they were going. This was a big headquarters, so she hoped she could. The little fellow in front of her stopped in a more quiet part of the headquarters. He gestured at a door.

"Here it is."

"You'll have to show me the way some more times, it's quit a maze here!"

The kitchen-mate knocked on the door. "Get in there as he tells you to enter."

She nodded.

"ENTER!" a somewhat familiar voice said from the other side of the door.

"Is it just him in there?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why?"

She shrugged he shoulders and nodded at the kitchen-mate to open the door for her. After he did, she walked in. It wasn't as light in there as on the hallway, so her eyes needed to get used to the darkened room.

A small figure - just a bit taller than her - walked into the room that she had just entered. She guessed he came from the bedroom.

"Hey!" she recognized him. "What are you doing in here?"

An amusing smile formed on his lips.

"The kitchen-mate told me Lord Freeza was alone in here."

He walked up to her until he was standing only a few feet away from her.

"He is," he told her with a grin, keeping his eyes fixed on her face to see her response.

"Oh………." it slowly dawned to her. "Oh - ooh …………OOOOOOH!!!"

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she realized who this turned out to be…………. and WHAT she had said to him……………. and IN WHAT WAY she had said things to him………………. as if he was just one of the guys………….. But he never said who he was!!!

O-M-G!!! She KISSED him on the cheek!!!!!! The tray slipped from her fingers and splattered onto the floor. She had kissed LORD FREEZA's CHEEK!!!!!!!!!

"You………… Y-y-you…………. are L-Lord F-Freeza?!?!?" she asked him while gasping for air.

A broad smile formed on his face. "In the flesh." Then he raised his brows and looked down at the splattered waterjug, teabags and toasts on the floor.

OMG!!! now she had dropped it on the floor of his chambers!!!!! He had plenty of reasons to kill her right at the spot!!! But then her fear and shock turned into a somewhat angry response.

"GEEEEESE!!!!!!! You could at least have told me you NAME!!!!!" she exclaimed at him. She held her arms straight to the sides and clenched her fists. She stiffened her legs and tried to look taller than him.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME?!?!"

He almost burst into laughter. "And spoil the fun? Why would I wanna do such a thing?"

"What's SO FUNNY about it?!?!"

He crossed his hands on his back, just above his tail and tilted his head a little to the right with this big amused grin on his face. His eyes tinkled in a naughty, boyish way.

"So you're not gonna kill me for treating you like one of the soldiers?" she asked him with innocently blinking eyes.

Waving with his hand he said: "Nah…………. don't be ridiculous." He held his index finger next to his nose and chuckled. "I kinda liked the fearless way you talked to me."

Some color returned to her pale face. "Really?"

He nodded.

"I would have really found it very unfair of you if you would have killed me. You had plenty of opportunities to tell me who you really are!" she stated, to make sure he got that part.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not gonna kill you, so relax, okay?"

She let out a long sigh.

"By the way, you haven't told me your name either," he said.

"It's Alyx," she said with a shy smile. "Hey, do I have to call you Lord Freeza now?"

He nodded. "That would be appropriate."

"And I can't just speak freely to you?"

"Let me put it this way. You can as long as it's just the two of us. And as long as there's no one else around, you may call me Freeza."

She smiled.

"Alyx, right?"

She nodded. "Just Alyx."

"Well, Just Alyx, I'd like to have some new tea and some toast. Have you had any breakfast yet?"

She shook her head.

"Bring some for you too, than."

Her eyes grew large. "Really?"

"I'd like the company."

"Oh…………. OKAY! I'll be right back!" Quickly she picked up the tray and the other things she had dropped and dashed out of his chambers.

He grinned and sat down at his diner table. That was amusing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hope you all found that amusing too.

- Will she still think he's cute, now she knows who he really is?


	6. Chapter Six

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - - - - - CHAPTER SIX - - - - - - -

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location:** Planet Freeza

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take too long before she came back with the breakfast on a little table with wheels. On her way back to Freeza's chambers, their first meeting in the showers started playing back in her head.

OMG!! she thought and turned red in a second. He saw me naked ……… and I told him he was cute ……well he was…. IS. …….OMG! ……I told him I allowed him to wash my back!!

She wished the ground would open up and swallow her right there on the spot! But the ground stayed nicely closed and she reached his chambers. Before she could knock on the door, he opened it for her.

"Ah, that looks most inviting!" he said with a smile as he saw all the things she brought. "Come in."

Of course he noticed her flushed cheeks.

"What's on your mind?" he curiously asked her.

She rolled the little table to his diner table and smiled. "Oh, nothing……."

He chuckled and crossed his hands on his back above his tail. "Let me guess……… our meeting in the showers?"

Now her cheeks seemed to lit up completely.

"Well, you have to know ………. if I had known who you were, I wouldn't have been so inappropriate," she quickly told him.

He smiled.

"Didn't you have the urge to just blow me away?" she asked him while she put the breakfast on the table.

"Not really. Actually I had the urge to kill my men who were waiting on the hallway," was his reply.

She gave him a curious look. "Really? Why?"

"Because they only mentioned that some rebel recruit had kicked everybody out of the showers and that I was the only one who could take care of it. So actually I expected some dude who obviously thought he was 'all that' for kicking everybody out."

He sat down and gestured her to do so too.

"I must say, I felt the urge to kill them all when I suddenly looked right at your ……..err ……." now he turned red. "You know." His eyes glimpsed at her boobs for a sec. "Those."

She smiled. He was actually blushing now!! That was soooo cute!

"Yeah………. sorry 'bout that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's okay." ((AN: duh!!)) He took a croissant from the basket on the table.

"I'm sure it is," she grinned, causing him to turn even redder. "Got you there, don't I!"

For a moment she forgot again whom she was talking to. When she suddenly remembered, she slapped he hand before her mouth. "Can I say that to you just like that?"

He put some strawberry jelly on his croissant and said with a smile. "I'll let you know when you cross the line."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out on the hallway his two strongest henchmen nosily approached their master's quarters.

"So she's in there having breakfast with Lord Freeza already?!" Zarbon asked Dodoria.

"Yeah, that's what the kitchen-mate told me. I told you he needs a girlfriend!"

"Hey, come on man, she's only here like one day?!"

"He obviously fancies her, or he wouldn't ask her for breakfast, right?"

"Aah! You're imagining things!."

They stopped in front of Freeza's door.

"Got an excuse to get in there?" Dodoria asked Zarbon.

He rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmmmm………"

His (Zarbon's) scouter bleeped.

"Zarbon here."

He listened to what the voice on the other side had to say and a smile formed on his smooth green face.

Dodoria gave him a nosy look with a raised brow.

"There's a delivery that needs Lord Freeza's signature," Zarbon told him with a big smirk on his face. "What better reason could we have?"

They ran all the way back to get the papers that needed to be sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyx peeked at Freeza over the edge of her cup as she drunk some tea. He was eating some toast with some backed eggs, not aware she was peeking at him.

She thought he looked cute, not dangerous at all. This was probably a side of him not many got to see. All the stories she had heard about him, didn't correspond with what she saw at all.

His face was smooth and his lips were perfect. His cute nose curved slightly upwards at the tip. His subtle chin did give him a sharp look and she could imagine it would give him a fierce appearance combined with some red, viciously glaring eyes once he got angry.

She lowered her eyes when he looked up to her. He watched her as she sipped her tea. He thought she was most beautiful. Her deep red eyes had this mysterious purple shimmer in them. Her elegant manner made him wonder if she could be a princess of some distant world. She was certainly beautiful enough to be one.

Suddenly her deep red eyes met his. They seemed to be locked together for a while. Then there was a knock on the door.

Freeza's eyes broke the connection when he looked at the door, with a most annoyed growl. Now she saw how his sharp chin pointed forwards and made him look real overbearing. She rested her head on her hands and gazed at him.

"ENTER!" he demandingly called out to the door.

It opened and Zarbon walked in. Dodoria waited outside, or their curiosity would be too obvious why they both walked in.

"What do you want, Zarbon?" Freeza asked him most agitated, his face as cold as a stone on the North Pole.

Alyx got to see a whole different side of him there.

"We have a delivery that requires your signature, Lord Freeza," Zarbon told him most humbly as he handed him the papers with a bow.

Freeza took them and quickly read what this was all about.

Alyx gazed at Zarbon for a moment, to find he was looking at her too. She raised a brow when he looked at his master again.

NOSY PANSY!! she thought and took another sip of her tea.

Freeza put his signature in the empty space on the bottom of the last page. He handed it to Zarbon. "Now get out of here and don't bother me again for these miner matters."

He made a quick bow and got out of the room.

"He is soooo nosy!" Alyx uttered. "He probably just came in here to check out why I was here."

Freeza grinned. "Ignore him."

As soon as the door closed behind him, Zarbon grinned at Dodoria.

"They're definitely having breakfast together."

Dodoria snickered. "I TOLD you so! Let's just hope she likes him too and gives him 'some of that'! Hopefully that'll improve his mood."

"Yeah, well, not if she explodes when he cumes!" he hissed at his comrade so nobody else would hear that.

Dodoria snickered again. "She must be quit strong, if you can't beat her, right?"

"Oh SHUT UP!" he pushed him ahead of him as they walked back to return the papers to the delivery boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- So, they both think the other is cute. (( not Zarbon and Dodoria! Freeza and Alyx of course!! ))

- I bet Freeza would like to know what she's capable of. And with that I mean her powerlevel! At least, for now.


	7. Chapter Seven

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - - - - - CHAPTER SEVEN - - - - - - -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location:** Planet Freeza

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Freeza ordered a kitchen-mate to come and clean up after them so he could take Alyx to meet the Ginyu-Force.

He jumped into his black hover-pod and gestured Alyx to walk ahead to the door. But she stared at him with eyes as big as saucers.

He raised on of his brows. "What?"

"What's THAT supposed to be?" she glanced at the hover-pod.

"This is my hover-pod. Why?" he curiously asked her with a slightly tilted head.

She grinned. "I think it makes you look like you're physically challenged!"

Now he raised both brows. "Physically challenged?"

"Yeah, you know, as if you're not able to walk without it," she explained to him.

"I KNOW what that means!"

"And one more thing………, " she added.

"Do I want to know?" he asked her with rolling eyes.

"I think so. That thing looks just like the huge cooking pots the ancient natives on our planet used, to cook their captives in!" she told him with a friendly smile.

He tilted his head a bit more and blinked his eyes. Yet flabbergasted once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Ginyu Force was training in their very own training hall - with extra thick, armored walls so they could blast at each other without blowing up the compound.

As Freeza walked in - his hands folded on his back, just above the base of his tail - they stopped training at once and stood at attention right away. Alyx followed him into the hall.

(( AN: hope I translated ' stood at attention' correctly ))

"Good morning, gentlemen!" Freeza said as he walked passed them until he was standing in front off Commander Ginyu.

(( AN: I'll call him Commander Ginyu instead of Captain, cause that's what he's called in the Japanese version and I think 'Captain' sounds kinda gay in Ginyu's case ))

Commander Ginyu noticed that his lordship was not floating around in his hover-pod so he quickly kneeled down so he would not stand too much taller than his master. The others followed his example, even Guildo, even though he was already shorter than Lord Freeza.

"This is my private little army of mercenaries," Freeza introduced them to her. "Commander Ginyu here, is the most powerful member and therefore their commander." He moved a bit closer to her, held his hand next to his mouth and her ear and whispered. "He's a body-snatcher………"

As he said that her eyes grew bigger. The word 'body-snatcher' made the hair in her neck stand up straight and gave her goose-bumps.

She stared at the purple giant for a moment without blinking her eyes. Only when Freeza softly poked her did she snap out of it.

"And these are Burter, Jeice, Racoom and Guildo," he introduced the others. "They are the best of the best. Since you didn't seem to have any trouble taking on Zarbon, I think you'll enjoy yourself with these guys," he told her with a broad, amused grin on his face.

Her lips smirked for only a sec and then her face turned even again, giving him a look that said 'not-amused'.

"I'll be introducing myself to the other recruits. Just to make sure they all know who I am," he said as he walked out. With the last remark he blinked at Alyx.

He had left her standing there, before the five men. A big, purple horn-boy, Commander Ginyu. An even bigger blue dude, Burter. A short, orange cute guy, a bulky, 'normal' light brown skin-colour barbarian and some funny looking, green toad-man.

She crossed her arms and raised on of her brows.

"Hi baby!" Jeice greeted her.

"So, you wanna have your ass kicked, dear?" Commander Ginyu asked her politely, with style.

"Who's talking about ME getting my ass kicked?" she smirked at him.

"Do understand," he pointed his finger at her. "That when we do kick ass, we do it with STYLE!"

And all synchronicly they took a most ridiculous pose……… that made her burst into uncontrollable laughter.

(( AN: I'm sure you all have seen the poses the G-Force are 'capable' of. Think of those. OMG! ROFLMAO!!! ))

---------------------------------------

As Freeza made his way back to his quarters, to get his hover-pod, the only thing on his mind was Alyx.

What's the matter with you? Freeza asked himself. Get her out your head, don't be ridiculous!

He got into his hover-pod and made his way to the big hall where the new recruits were gathered. Zarbon and Dodoria were waiting for him at the door.

They noticed the girl was not with him and glanced at each other, thinking the same ting: would he have blown her already??

Freeza didn't pay attention to their wondering looks and entered the hall.   
His appearance silenced the recruits. Now they saw him in the flesh, he looked way more dangerous and impressive (( AN: DON'T LAUGH NOW!!! I'm serious here )) then his images on the video that was shown to them when they came here. He radiated with authority and power in spite of his size.

------------------------------------------

Later that morning Freeza returned to the Ginyu-Force's training hall only to find it deserted.

He raised one brow and contacted Commander Ginyu on his scouter.

"Freeza to Ginyu!" he asked in a demanding way.

"Ginyu here!"

"Where the heck are you!?"

"In the tv-room, Sir!" was the answer.

Freeza's eyes almost popped out of his head. The tv-room?!?! He made his way there. When he came in, he saw Ginyu, Burter and Jeice sitting on the big couch that was standing there. Racoom and Guildo were sitting on the floor.

He located Alyx between Ginyu and Jeice on the couch.

The king-size tv was on and showed 'The Bold and The Beautiful'.

Stunned as he was, he could not say a word for a moment and he was frozen to the ground.

"What the heck is this all about?!" Freeza demanded to know.

The six of them looked over to him for a sec, then their faces gazed back at the tv-screen.

Commander Ginyu answered:

"Lord Freeza………. Err………… Well, Morgan is coming on to Ridge, who is already married to Taylor. Morgan has locked Taylor in her cellar. But Ridge thinks she has gone for some time to get her thoughts together, because one of their daughters had drowned. But she did not really drown, she was taken from the boat Ridge and his family was on when a storm broke out. And the child fell overboard, so the sailors told them. But she was really kidnapped. She was taken to Morgan, and when Taylor came to her house to give her a piece of her mind - because she was trying to make Ridge hers - Taylor heard her daughters voice. At first she thought she was hearing things, but then she realized that she was not. Then Morgan locked her up……" He rattled without taking a breath until Freeza stopped him.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Freeza called out at the top of his lungs. "I can't stand this crap!!!"

"Ah, come on, Lord Freeza," Alyx said. "This is fabulous!"

"I thought you were going to kick their asses!" he asked her.

They all looked at Lord Freeza once more, this time a bit longer so he could see their faces clearly.

"Oh, she did, Sir! She did!" Commander Ginyu assured him.

When he saw their black eyes and thick lips he believed them and grinned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- You all understand this 'soap' thing?? (I know, it's an old fragment, but I don't watch it anymore, so I can't update that part)

- Think Freeza wants to know if she's any match for him?? How is that gonna end??


	8. Chapter Eight

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - - - - - CHAPTER EIGHT - - - - - - -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Location:** Planet Freeza

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freeza beckoned Alyx to come with him.

"AAAAAW! But The Bold and the Beautiful is not over yet!" she complained.

"It is not wise to disobey Lord Freeza," Commander Ginyu reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "BUT! The Bold and the Beautiful is ON!!"

Freeza pointed his finger at the tv.

"NOOOO! Not the TV!!!!" all members of the G-Force cried out.

Immediately Commander Ginyu and Jeice grabbed Alyx and threw her off of the couch in Freeza's direction.

"Take her, show MERCY to our TV!!"

She landed on her butt right in front of his feet. When she looked up to see his face she saw an amused grin, but only for a second. Then it turned even again.

"I want to know exactly what you are capable of. Right now!" He told her.

"Isn't it almost time to get lunch ready?" she tried.

"That's taken care of." With a grin he walked out of the tv-room, his hands folded on his back, just above his tail. "Come on now."

She got up from the cold floor and quickly followed him.

"You think he's gonna kick her ass," Jeice said with his 'down-under' accent. How the heck did he get that in outer space??!! Ooh…never mind.

Ginyu grinned. "Well, of course he is! And I bet he's gonna do it in STYLE too!!"

All of them nodded in agreement.

Freeza took Alyx to the other side of the planet. He did not want his beautiful high-tech headquarters to get blown up if things got out of hand.

"You know," she started a conversation as they were flying to the destination Freeza had in mind, "I never would have suspected the Ginyu-Force to be all crazy about soap! I just said it was time to watch it after I kicked their asses. And they told me right away where the tv-room was and that they wanted to watch it too, if I didn't mind."

"Yes, that is one of their flaws," Freeza mumbled back, somewhat embarrassed about the fact that his elite private army ……… just loved ……… SOAP!!! And candy bars.

"I discovered one more flaw! Did you know that only Guildo is resistant against tickling?! I can make the others roll on the floor in agonizing laughter!" she grinned.

Freeza's lips slowly turned into a narrow gruff line and his red eyes started to glow.

"But they are very stylish," she quickly said, hoping that would make him feel a bit better.

It didn't. But he restrained himself for the moment, holding his finger before his narrowed lips to get her to shut up about the ridiculous habits of the G-Force.

"That's a nice spot, don't you think?" HE asked as he pointed down to a glade in the large forest that covered most of Planet Freeza.

She nodded and followed him down to the surface. As she landed she saw a bright flash in the corner of her eyes. Before she had any idea what was going on a huge force blasted her across the glade into the forest. She took some trees down with her.

"OUCH!" she exclaimed as she threw some heavy branches off of her and wiped of the dirt on her clothes and skin.

Angered she paced back onto the glade, her arms firmly stretched next to her body.

"HEY! That wasn't FARE!!!" she complained.

"SO?" He smiled most amused, held his index finger next to his nose and chuckled.

"Had you there, didn't I?" he said grinning.

She slightly tilted her head. "You caught me by surprise," she replied somewhat annoyed as she wiped the dirt out of her face.

"Had you expected me to yell something like 'watch out, here I come'?" he asked her.

She put an angry grimace on her face. "Fine, if you want to play it like that."

Their eyes were locked together in a death-stare as they slowly walked round in a circle, waiting for the other to strike first.

She thought he looked quit impressive like that, all proud, fearless and his lashing tail behind him. The sun glittered in his ruby red eyes and made his black horns and the deep purple carapace on his head shimmer.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he dared her with a taunting smile on his black lips.

"You want to know what I can do. You go first," she returned the invitation.

She must be the most impressive female he had ever seen. Even if she was not a pure Ice'jin. This fearlessness in her eyes was something he didn't get to see very often. Her body looked athletic, but she did not have pure muscles on her. The outlines of her body were soft and rounded, like they should be on a female.

"Tell me," Freeza started and came to a stop.

Alyx stopped as well, her eyes fixed on him.

"You obviously have Ice'jin blood running through your veins. What's the other part of you?"

A grin appeared on her face. "I'll tell you, if you can beat me!"

He phased out.

She raised one eyebrow. "Oooh……………. how impressive……………."

He phased in right in front of her……………. or at least, where she should be…………….. Rather surprised he looked around to see where she had gone. How could she have seen him coming? Nobody was that fast……….. so far at least.

Suddenly he felt himself being blown into the forest by a tremendous force. There was no stopping it. Even powering up to his full potential in his first form could not stop the force from blasting him deep into the forest. He crushed through trees and rocks, leaving a deep path of destruction behind him.

When the force stopped pushing him away, he quickly got up. A hot agony shot through his left leg when he put his weigh on it, so he grabbed onto a fallen tree to keep from tumbling back onto the ground. He turned back to see her standing there in the glade. Her tail waved triumphantly behind her and she had her arms crossed before her chest.

"Huh!" he let out and elevated himself, so she would not see the limp he had sustained to his left leg.

"If that was all you had to give, you'd better be very nice to me from now on," she said with a smirk.

He landed before her, first landing on his right leg, then slowly putting his other down next to it. He ignored the pain it caused him and gave her a mischievous smirk back.

"Oh, I got more. Wanna see it?"

"Well, of course!"

He grinned and unclipped the locks of his armor. When the heavy armor fell off of his shoulders it smashed a few inches into the soft ground.

"Oh my……… " she grinned.

"I'll show you something most people who get to see only once." He told her.

"Why is that?"

"Because they usually end up DYING when they make me do this!"

"Try me," she dared him with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- All rightythen! How far do YOU think Freeza needs to go, to get her to talk??


	9. Chapter Nine

* * *

- CHAPTER NINE -

* * *

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing me! On and on email!

* * *

With a loud roar Freeza announced his first transformation. He stood firm on both his legs, totally ignoring the pain in his left one. He hadn't felt pain in such a long time, he was relieved to know he could still feel it. And he found he still laughed at it! HAH! Oh yeah! 

Alyx raised one brow when she noticed his body was starting to expand quit rapidly. She saw his arms, legs and body really increase in size and the rest followed in no time. His horns started to grow as well. First they got longer and thicker, then they bent upwards, jutting into the air.

He leaned on one knee not too far away from her as the transformation was complete. His tail slammed on the ground and made it tremble. He lifted his head and looked into her bedazzled face. A smirk formed on his black lips.

"Well?" he asked her with a slightly lower voice. "What do you think?"

(( AN: remember, I'm referring to the Japanese Freeza voice. ))

He leaned with his hand on his knee and got up to tower over her in his full height.

She looked up to him and raised two brows now. He was at least twice as tall as she was! She blinked both eyes (Oo) and stepped back a bit.

"That's quit impressive," she admitted.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Thank you," he sounded pleased.

"So you're gonna beat the crap out of me with such a huge body!" she pouted. "That's sooo unfair!"

"Well, if you beat me, I might show you another one," he promised her.

"I will beat you in this form. You should know that even though I am a half-blood, I too have transformations. And this is my ultimate form!" She enlightened him.

He looked at her with his deep blood-red eyes. "Rrreally?" (kinda Austin-Power-like)

She nodded and levitated herself so she could look him in the eyes. "How come you don't use this form to show yourself in?"

"Hey, I don't want to start wiping everybody away by accident!"

"I thought you liked wiping people to the next dimension?"

"Yeah, but not by accident. I like to be aware of doing so." He blinked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you don't need to worry about wiping me away by accident."

Quickly she dodged his tail that struck at her from behind with dazzling speed.

"Saw that coming a MILE AWAY!" she provoked him.

He frowned and tried some more speed-tricks on her in which he miserably failed to even touch her. She easily dodged him every time with a grin on her face.

"You're either rusty or just not faster than that in this form," she taunted him again.

He let out a sigh. He was indeed not faster in this form. How could she be possibly that fast and powerfull! Maybe he should transform again. She probably would not be able to beat him in his third form!

She watched him transform again. His head grew larger first. Not bigger as in the whole head……… no only the back of his head extended. His black horns were covered with white armor and several more white horns jutted violently from his back and two smaller ones to the sides of his face. His shoulder plates grew longer too. And his face changed to a somewhat lizard-like snout.

Alyx raised one of her eyebrows again and pulled a disgusted face. "There's NO WAY I'm gonna fight you in THAT UGLY FORM!" she exclaimed to him and wildly shook her head. "I do hope you've got something better?"

"Why don't you try and beat this form first, my dear?" he asked her with a funny sounding husky voice.

She powered up real fast and threw a blast at him he could hold only just. She sent another blast into the one he was holding and now he had to throw the thing away from him, into space or be destroyed!

"I really am not gonna even touch you in that form! It's NASTY!" she told him. "And I'm not taking that back!"

"OH aren't you! AAHHHRRRGGG!" he growled enraged. "We'll just see about THAT one!"

He launched himself at her with powerful blasts in the palms of his hands, ready to throw at her. But by the time he got to her, she had already phased out. He grumbled a bit as he looked around to find her.

How could she still keep up with him while he was in his third form! Well, than he might have to show her his true self after all. And in his ultimate form there was no way she could ever beat him.

"You just wait! I'll have you begging for mercy in no time!" He shouted at her.

"Ah, come on! You're way to bulky in that form! Change it! Come on!" she mocked him while dodging his fists, tail and ki-blasts.

When he realized that he could – again - not even touch her he stopped trying and hovered in the sky. He formed a very powerful ki-blast between his hands and threw it at her with tremendous speed.

She just watched it coming without moving a muscle. Freeza raised his brows. Was she gonna catch that one! That was his most powerful blast in this form!

With a big grin on her face she waited until the blast was getting real close. In the blink of an eye she boosted up her power. A bright wave of ki blasted away from her in all directions and she radiated with power. With a single kick she kicked the blast right back at a most astonished Freeza who could only just dodge the returning blast.

"Will you stop PLAYING AROUND!" was the comment that accompanied the blast. "You are wasting my time!"

Okay, THAT'S IT! he thought to himself. This female has taunted me ENOUGH!

He dove down to the glade and landed on one side while she landed on the other side.

"Very well, have it YOUR way! But let me warn you, if I transform one more time, you will not stand another chance against me!"

"In THIS form I can't show you what I'm capable of anyway! I just might KILL you by ACCIDENT! You do want to know what I'm capable of, don't you?"

He curled up his upper lip and narrowed his eyes. He clenched his fists and lashed his tail onto the ground, making it crack beneath the unleashed force.

Now he was really getting curious about that other race who's blood she had running through her veins. It had to be one powerful race!

"I'm not gonna be easy on you!" he warned her one last time.

"BRING IT ON!" was her self-assured reply.

* * *

- Bring it on BABY! 

- Freeza needs to go pretty far to get her to talk……….. She's TOUGH!


	10. Chapter Ten

-

- **CHAPTER TEN** -

-

**Location:** Planet Freeza

-

He chuckled and started his last transformation. Curiously she watched him as he powered up and let out some loud roars. Suddenly she noticed some cracks in his armored skin. Bright light pierced through the cracks as more and more appeared.

With a powerful blast - causing a lot of smoke and flying dust and debris - he got rid of his 'old' skin. She narrowed her eyes to get a clearer picture of him……….. but she could not see a thing with all the dust flying around.

Out of the blue he phased in right in front of her. His ruby red eyes gazed deep into hers with a look she wasn't sure she liked. Then she noticed his smooth white face……… and the rest of his most appealing white body.

"You think you want to fight me now?" his pleasant voice - but with a certain dangerous undertone - asked her.

She took a few steps back to take another look at him with eyes as large as saucers. MAN! Was he gorgeous NOW!

-

-** IN THE MEANTIME** -

A large ship entered the atmosphere of planet Freeza. It looked just like Freeza's ship, just a bit bigger. The round ship landed almost silently and real smooth on the landing-spot near Freeza's headquarters.

An enormous version of Lord Freeza paced out of the ship, followed by his humble minions. He looked around and did not see his son anywhere. Had he not noticed the landing of his father's ship!

"Welcome, King Cold," Zarbon welcomed the great Ice'jin king as he walked up to him. He had rushed out to the landing-spot right away as soon as he heard that King Cold's ship was landing. He tried to contact Lord Freeza, but he did not answer his scouter.

"Where is my son!" King Cold asked him impatiently as he looked around to find him and didn't.

"He is out there," - he gestured to the forest into the direction Freeza had left - "Testing the skills of one of our new recruits, my Lord," Zarbon answered him, not daring to look up to him.

"Ooh ……..…. I see. Well, if he finds it worth testing, I better take a look then." He elevated himself. "Show me the way," he ordered Zarbon.

Zarbon bowed before him and located Lord Freeza - using his scouter - to guide King Cold to his son.

-

She blinked astonished with both of her eyes and her jaw dropped when she suddenly came to realize something.

"You're ……… you're ……… NAKED!" she exclaimed and slapped her hands before her eyes.

Freeza rolled his eyes. "So WHAT?"

"Is that normal?" she asked him and peeked through her fingers.

"Yes it is. Why? Is it bothering you? ……… Does it look bad on me?" he gazed at her with wondering eyes. "Besides, I saw you naked too, right?"

"You FREAKED out when you saw me naked! ADMIT IT!" was her first reply. Then she peeked a little more through her fingers to take another look at him, from top to toes, pausing a moment in the middle.

"No……… it doesn't look bad on you at all," she had to admit. And not hearable to him she mumbled: "Not bad at all."

"What was that?" he wanted to know.

"Nothin' " she quickly said with a sweet smile on her face as she looked at his fine, muscled body. She would just love to touch that pure white skin and feel his hard muscles beneath it.

Now that he got her all dreamy he took the opportunity and surprised her with a powerful ki-blast. The force threw her back into the forest, breaking every tree she hit. The trees hit her back as if they were wooden bats. In a way that's exactly what they were.

"Come one! Wake up, girl! Come and have a piece of me now!" he called after her.

She stopped against a whole pile of snapped off trees and shook her head. That was one powerful blast! And he wasn't even warmed up yet. This time she probably had to give him everything she had!

Before she could get up he phased in right in front of her, wrapped his tail around her neck and threw her back into the glade. In a split-second she saw that dangerous look in his eyes again that had worried her before.

""Come one, don't start wasting my time now!"

Maybe she shouldn't have taunted him as much as she had. But, hey, she liked it at the time.

He actually did feel kinda bad for beating her around like that, but NOBODY got away with opposing him in such a mocking and taunting way! Showing her what he had in stored was one of the way's to earn some respect, so it seemed.

She used her ki to keep from slamming into the ground in the middle of the glade and turned around to see where he was. A white flash was all she saw before an even more powerful blast threw her to the other side of the glade and into the forest.

There she ended up in another pile of snapped off trees. This time she really focused on his whereabouts, but he was just too fast. Yet another bright pink ball of energy blasted her out of the pile of threes and into a rocky mountainside, close to the glade.

She smacked hard against the rock that cracked and crumbled where she hit it. With the crumbling debris she fell down to the ground, somewhat dazed she shook her head. Better not do that again, cause her head pounded with agonizing pain.

A strong hand gripped around her throat, jerking her up out of the pile of debris and pushing her against the rocky mountainside. She looked into two most dangerously glaring red eyes. Very much did she want to swallow the lump in her throat, but she couldn't because of his tight grip.

"Do you think you can beat me now?" his calm voice asked her.

"I haven't shown you what I got just yet………." she managed to bring out of her mouth.

"Doesn't matter, it won't be enough anyway." He smirked.

She was beginning to believe that.

As a last attempt to break free, she gathered all of her strength in her tail and slammed it with all its power against his flank. That only caused him to take a step aside and narrow his eyes a bit.

He let go of her throat and as she gasped for air, his iron fist smashed her down to the ground. For a second she saw dark stains before her eyes.

Ooh NO! She was NOT gonna pass out already! With both hands she pushed herself back to her feet, wobbly on her legs as the world around her seemed to twirl around her.

Freeza's firm grip pushed her against the rocky mountainside again and then - as he formed a small ki-blast in his other hand - he finally saw what look of fear in her eyes he wanted to see.

-

- O ooooh, he does allow her to live and tell him how she got that strong!

- Or maybe his hidden feelings for her surface again to save her live?


	11. Chapter Eleven

* * *

- - - - - - - **CHAPTER ELEVEN** - - - - - - -

* * *

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

Freeza's face moved closer to hers. Her eyes stayed locked with his.

"That's the first time I see fear in your eyes," he purred in her ear as he slowly loosened his grip around her throat.

She didn't really feel like saying anything to that and just looked back at him with her big, deep-red eyes.

"What? No comments?" An amused smile glided onto his black lips.

The dangerous look in his red eyes faded and changed into a tenderer look. The one nobody ever got to see. Only his mother had seen looks like that and maybe his father, but not often.

Slowly she felt her fear go away again. It went completely away as his hand around her throat gently stroke her neck way up to her cheek.

"Such beautiful eyes………, " he said softly.

She seemed to drown into his tender ruby red eyes and allowed him to lay his other hand on her soft hip.

For a moment his lips teasingly played around close to hers as he moved his face closer to hers and tilted his head slightly.

His thumb tenderly caressed her lower lip, dark red of color.

"Such gorgeous lips…………," he whispered at her.

"You think…?" she asked almost whispering. Her eyes could not escape his eyes and a warm fuzzy feeling crawled over her. She felt the yearning desire to feel his lips touching hers.

"Yeah," he replied, his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath.

She let her arms slide around his waist, felt the soft skin and the hard muscles beneath it. Slowly their lips closed to each other until they gently touched for a moment. They looked each other in the eyes and saw the same desire and it seemed as if their souls reached out to the other. They both felt it.

Their kiss started slow and gently but it didn't take long before it got more passionate. He pushed her against the rocky mountain-side, but this time in a pleasant way. Her hands caressed his back and pulled him closer to her.

"Is that how you test the skills of your new recruits?" a low-toned voice suddenly asked. "Exactly what skills are you testing here, son?"

Freeza's eyes almost popped out of his head and he abruptly broke off the kiss. His father looked down on him from the sky as he slowly landed.

From behind him Zarbon carefully peeked at his master. He had never seen him in any other form than his first, so his eyes were as big as saucers. In that form his master didn't even look that impressive. But his scouter told him otherwise. He quickly switched it off before it exploded.

Well, what do you know! He fancies her! he thought with a smile. Wait till I tell this to Dodoria!

"I'm not testing that kind of skills, papa!" Freeza tried to convince his father with some hand-gestures. "I was just about to knock her off her feet." (anime sweat drop appears on forehead)

"Knock her off her feet like how exactly?" King Cold grinned as his feet touched the ground.

Before he was thought of what he did, he said. "Well, like this, papa," and hit her against the ground with a single blow of his fist.

Zarbon pulled a sore face as she smacked against the somewhat hard ground. Freeza noticed his minions face and then realized what he just did.

"Ah, CRAP! Why did I have to do that…" he hissed at himself and smiled at his father. "Why do you honor me with a visit, papa? I wasn't really expecting you." He poked her with his foot. "You may get up now," he whispered in her direction.

"Err………. Lord Freeza?" Zarbon said.

"What?" he snapped at him in a 'mind-your-own-business' kinda way.

"It looks like you knocked her out, sir," he notified him.

"I did?" He looked down at her. She wasn't moving ……….. maybe he hit her a bit too hard this time. "Darn."

King Cold raised one of his brows. "Son, you really need to do something about that quick temper of yours."

"Yes papa," he said obediently and picked up Alyx.

"Yeah, sure, you're just saying that to keep me off your back!" King Cold complained.

"Yes papa, you are right," Freeza replied again, taking off into flight to get Alyx to the recovery tank.

"You can start by being more lenient on your personnel," his father suggested.

"Hear who's talking!"

"And make up your mind about what you'd like to do with the girl! Kiss her OR beat her to death!"

"Well, then please don't sneak up on me like that, papa."

"Sure, blame me."

After a while they reached the headquarters. Freeza immediately took Alyx to the sickbay where he ordered the medics to ready a recovery tank for her.

The medics had to look twice before they recognized their master. His demanding voice was the first thing that gave him away. Then they recognized his facial features. He did look quit different without the horns and his armor and with different skin-color.

Zarbon met Dodoria on the hallway.

"I told you he fancied her!" Dodoria grinned as soon as Zarbon had told him what he had seen.

"Maybe this will improve his moods. At least, if he hasn't knocked her out a bit too hard."

"Why did he do that!"

"Duh………? We're talking about Freeza here!"

"Yeah, but if he's kissing her first, and then he knocks her down?"

"King Cold startled him," Zarbon said.

"NOTHING startles Lord Freeza!" Dodoria objected.

"King Cold DOES!"

The huge Ice'jin walked out of the sickbay and looked down on Zarbon and Dodoria.

"What does a king have to do to get something to eat around here?" he asked them impatiently.

"Err……… well, Lord Freeza just knocked out our new cook, sooo……………" Dodoria informed him and peeked at his master.

King Cold looked back into the sickbay with a questioning look at his son. "You knocked down your COOK?"

He shrugged his shoulders and waved his tail uneasily behind him. "Yeah, well, she was kinda daring me."

"Seemed to me like she was asking for something else, son," King Cold said snickering.

Freeza frowned annoyed. "Papa?"

"Yes, son?"

"Please go away!" Freeza walked up to the sickbay doors and manually closed them - usually they closed automatically, but that didn't go fast enough for him - to lock his father out of the sickbay.

He walked back to the recovery tank where Alyx was just put into.

"How long is this gonna take?" He asked the medic.

The medic let the computer scan her physical situation. "Hmm……… this might take a while. She suffered quit a blow there, sir."

That made him feel even more guilty. He never felt guilty about knocking some one out…………. but this was different. Nobody had ever made him feel like she had. Even while they hardly knew each other, their souls had met.

He stayed by her side, right next to the recovery tank and made sure the medics did everything the possibly could to get her well again.

As soon as her body was healed, she was taken out of the tank. She was still very weak and slipped in and out of consciousness. She was put in a bed and her condition was monitored.

Her situation worried him. Usually when someone got out of the recovery tank, they were wide awake and alive and kicking. Did he really hit her that hard?

He took her hand and didn't care whether anybody saw that.

"Come on, don't give up now," he whispered to her in Ice'jn to get her to wake up. "Nobody touched my soul like that before …………. you have to come back."

He felt her fingers move slightly in his hand.

"Yeah, that's better!" Still in Ice'jin.

The medics were indeed surprised to see their usually cold Lord get all worried about the girl. But they tried very hard not to show that cause that would cost them their lives.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see a blurry world around her. She closed them again for a moment, took a deep breath and opened them again. She turned her head a bit and saw Freeza sitting right next to her bed, looking at her.

As her vision improved she saw a somewhat worried look on his face that slowly changed into a relieved look to see he wake up.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

A faint smile formed on her lips. She tried to say something but he put his finger on her lips.

"Yeah, I know. That last blow was totally unfair," he said (still Ice'jin, cause he wouldn't want his personnel to hear him admit he had been unfair)

"I'll get you for that one," she grinned with a soft voice in Ice'jin.

"Sure, you may at least try," he said with a smirk.

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAW ain't that cute! their SOULS TOUCHED!

- So, is she gonna tell him where she came from and what race she belongs to other than Ice'jin?


	12. Chapter Twelve

* * *

**- ****CHAPTER TWELVE -**

* * *

**Location** Planet Freeza

* * *

After a good night sleep, Alyx was released out of the sickbay and went straight to Freeza's quarters. When she got there, a kitchen-mate was about to knock on the door to bring in his breakfast.

She gave him a most friendly look. "Let me bring that to him."

The kitchen-mate handed her the tray. He was most relieved cause Lord Freeza scared the living daylights out of him.

"Are you still gonna be our new cook?" the young boy asked her. "We heard Lord Freeza tested your skills yesterday and that he was very impressed by them."

"Hmmm, I don't know. I'll ask him just now," she replied with a smile.

The kitchen-mate left and Alyx knocked on the door.

"ENTER!" was the usual reply.

She pressed a little button to open the doors and she walked in.

Freeza - still in his forth form - sat at his table and looked somewhat surprised to see her bringing him his breakfast.

"So, they let you out already?" he asked her with a smile.

"Yeah," she put the tray down on his table.

He got up from his seat. "You really don't need to get back to work so soon."

She waited until he stood in front of her and gave her his angel face.

Then she narrowed his eyes and lashed her arm and flat hand at his face. He never expected that one so she actually hit him right on the cheek!

The smacking sound of that echoed through the room.

He gazed at her with his eyes wide open. "OOUUCH!" Then he let out a sigh. "I apologized, didn't I?" he asked with a careful smile and two of the cutest red eyes.

"I never said I accepted that apology! I didn't even have enough strength to give you a decent reply! What were you THINKING! KNOCKING ME DOWN LIKE THAT!" her enraged red eyes spit fire at him.

"…………. I wasn't thinking, it was a reflex……….."

"A REFLEX?"

He shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands in an apologizing way. "Yeah."

"Yeah WHAT!" she demanded.

He blinked (as in Oo). Did she really want him to apologize? Again! She didn't, did she!

"Well?" she narrowed her eyes.

When he didn't reply soon enough she lashed at him again in her anger, but this time he caught her arm by the wrist and pulled her closer to him.

He surprised her and she snapped. "OH! YOU!"

He smiled at her. "Me?"

She looked deep into his eyes. "You……….." and was thinking of what she could say.

"Me what?" he teased her as he slowly let go her wrist and slid his arms around her waist.

"YOU scoundrel!" she growled at him.

An amused smile formed on his lips. His head slightly tilted as his two ruby red eyes winkled in a teasing way.

"You know, I HATE you!" she snapped at him as she tried very hard to look as enraged as possible.

"Hmm-hmmmm, I'm sure you do."

Gently he caressed her face and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I DO!" her eyes spewed out looks of rage at him.

"You know, you're really gorgeous when you're all angry like that," he said.

She tried very hard to stay angry with him………………… but she just couldn't. A smile appeared on her lips. First just a faint smile, then a full, gorgeous smile.

When she looked at him like that, with her big red eyes - still with a little sparkle of anger in them - he felt the desire to be loved by this fiery young lady.

She didn't hate him at all, she just wanted him to know she did not appreciate that last blow at all.

"I'm really sorry about that last blow, I won't do that again, promise," he told her with a sincere look in his eyes.

She let her arms slide around his neck and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked her when her lips released his.

With a smile on her face she nodded. "I don't' think I can stay angry with you anyway."

"I knew that," he smirked.

She frowned. "OOOH! YOU scoundrel!"

He snickered.

Then she tilted her head and looked deep into his eyes. "I do remember that special feeling……….. did you feel that too?"

"You mean that warm fuzzy feeling?"

She nodded. "Did that scare you?"

"Hmmm………. nooo, it didn't scare me…………. it felt strange………….. but pleasant," he had to admit. "Did it scare you?"

"A little."

The doors to his chambers opened and a huge shadow came in.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" King Cold innocently asked as he saw them in each other's arms like that.

She frowned her brows and gave Freeza a warning look. "Just DARE to knock me down again!" she hissed at him so that his father couldn't hear it.

He blinked and gave her a quick kiss before he turned to his father.

"Papa, could you PLEASE learn how to KNOCK when you enter my chambers!" Freeza said as patiently as possible.

"Why? Usually you never do that kind of foolish stuff."

"Usually I don't meet women who are actually worth my attention, papa."

Alyx soothed her body against his and kissed his cheek while he was talking to his father.

"H-hey…….." his cheeks turned bright red.

King Cold grinned. "You got it bad, son!"

He puffed up his cheeks and frowned at his father.

"Well, don't you?" Alyx whispered in his ear.

Softly he blew the air through his lips out of his puffed up cheeks. "I guess so………."

"Say, is she gonna prepare a good meal for us tonight?" King Cold asked. "I'm starving!"

Freeza looked at him with frowned brows. "PAPA! DO you mind!"

"Well, is she your new cook or isn't she? If she IS, then she should cook, right?"

"Why do you want ME to be your cook anyway?" she demanded to know. Her arms left his neck. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a questioning look.

"You're a woman, aren't you? ……….. Women are the best cooks!" He added that last part to make sure she would not go completely nuclear on him.

She smirked at him.

"And I thought you were pretty……….. I still think you are. And as my personal cook, you'd come into my chambers every day," he admitted with a blink.

She gasped. "OOOH!"

"HEY! Did I bring up a ruler or some womanizer!" King cold came between them.

"Did my kitchen-personnel tell you what is expected of you?" Freeza asked Alyx and ignored his father.

"Kinda."

"Well, why don't you go and think of a nice meal you want to prepare for me for tonight. In the meantime I can entertain my father," he suggested.

"That's fine. I'll surprise you, okay?"

"Just let the kitchen-personnel tell you what I do and don't like."

"No way! You should not be that picky about food! You must eat what's good for you," she said and stepped away from him to leave the room. "You'll see what I'll make you," she said with a smile and walked out.

He grumbled and crossed his arms. "Great. I bet she'll prepare something I really despise!"

King Cold grinned amused.

Before the doors closed behind her, she rushed back in, ran up to Freeza, pressed a hot wet kiss on his lips and ran out again.

"Just to make sure you're gonna miss me!" she laughed.

He tried very hard not to blush in front of his father, but he failed miserably.

* * *

- So, is she gonna tell him where she came from and what race she belongs to other than Ice'jin? Maybe while they're enjoying their dinner

- Hey, what about her room! Where is she gonna sleep?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

* * *

- **CHAPTER THIRTEEN** -

* * *

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

Freeza was most curious about what she was gonna make him for dinner. When he finally got away from his father - who turned out to be here to check on his son's business results - he made his way to the kitchen.

The personnel in there were working their asses off to get the food for the soldiers ready. A special corner of the kitchen was reserved for the preparation of Freeza's food. He never ate the regular food of course.

The kitchen was filled with the aromas of the prepared food and a lot of steam that escaped the pots and pans on the stoves. The personnel quickly ran around to get some pan off of the stove to get it poured off. Or they put a new load of vegetables in a huge pan to cook them. The younger ones were busy peeling and cleaning vegetables. Some others were cleaning and spicing meat.

This seemed like a lot of work, Freeza thought as he walked into the kitchen. Maybe he should raise their payments. The personnel carefully ran around him, to avoid bumping into their ruthless Lord. He looked around to find Alyx. She had to be in here somewhere.

When he didn't see her, he grabbed a little kitchen-mate by the arm and stopped him from running. The ten year old kid shivered, thinking his life was over.

"Tell me where I can find Alyx," he demanded.

The kid pointed into a corner of the kitchen. "Behind those stoves and racks with the pots and pans."

He let the kid go and walked around the racks to find the special corner where she was working on his dinner. She was stirring in a frying pan on her very own stove.

She had no idea he was watching her and went on with her cooking. Her tail gently waved behind her and he could hear her hum some tune. Her hair was held together in a tail on her back. She wore an apron that was tied in a knot above the base of her tail.

He thought she looked kinda sexy like that. Cute bum! She didn't notice him, until he walked up to her and leaned with his hip against the worktop.

(( AN: ooooops……………… he's NOT THAT TALL! Let's try that again…………………))

He walked up to her, got onto a crate that was standing there and leaned with his hip against the worktop, his arms crossed across his chest and a broad smile on his face. Ge stood a bit higher then she was.

"HI!" he said as suddenly appeared in her sight.

She freaked out and almost dropped the spatula. Then she gave him an annoyed look.

"What are you doing here!"

"I can go wherever I want, this is MY headquarters, you know."

"You're not supposed to see what I'm making you! It's supposed to be a surprise!" she complained. "GO AWAY!" She said and pointed the spatula at his face. "I will kick you out if you don't go NOW!"

He raised his eyebrows: "Really?" and smirked.

She gave him a taunting grin. "I WILL! I will spank you with my spatula and chase you right out!"

"Sounds appealing," he said with a broad daring smile and tinkling eyes. His tail curled behind him.

OOOH! She loved that smile already! He was SOO cute! She had never felt attracted to someone this quickly before! Should she kiss him? Should she? What if some kitchen-mate would see?

He tilted his head a bit to the side. "So, spank me already!"

She felt her cheeks warming up a bit……….. OMG! Now she was BLUSHING!

"You have to run away first," she grinned.

"Make me," he challenged her in a most tempting way. His tail waved teasingly behind him.

She watched his perfect black lips as he said that and her cheeks glowed even more now! If some one turned off the lights now, she would light up like a candle!

From the drawer she took a clean metal spatula and held it up to hit him with it. He just looked at it, not moving a muscle.

She almost felt sorry to spank him with it…………. but she lashed out at him anyway. He jumped off of the crate and dashed towards the backdoor in the same corner of the kitchen where Alyx was cooking.

He wouldn't let her chase him around the kitchen, with all the personnel watching and of course talking about it to EVERYBODY.

With the spatula held over her head, she chased him as fast as she could out the backdoor. For a second, the thought crossed her mind to just close and lock the door behind him and go back to her stove. But she just HAD TO SPANK HIM at least ONCE!

They came outside, at the back of the headquarters. This is where the kitchen waste was put away until it was picked up and destroyed. The trash was neatly stashed into black containers to keep out vermin.

The back of the headquarters was separated from the forest by a fence so people couldn't just sneak in and out.

Being faster than anyone he didn't expect her to gain on him so he wasn't trying as hard as he should. By the time he saw that she gained on him pretty fast, he ran around a corner and found himself in an alley with a dead end.

He hit the brakes and glanced over his shoulder. "O-ooooh!"

Too late! Alyx swung her arm with the big metal spatula in her hands and lashed it right on his ass! THWACK! The sound echoes trough the small alley and Freeza really had to clench his teeth to not cry out.

Alyx giggled. "Got YOU!"

A dangerous smirk formed no his face as he slowly walked up to her. "Why don't you give me that spatula, dear?" His eyes tinkled. "Now it's my turn."

Quickly she held it behind her back. "NOWAY!" she giggled.

He held out his hand. "Give me the spatula." Coming closer………

She stepped back with teasing eyes. "No! It's mine!"

He tried to grab her but she ran away as fast as she could, back to the kitchen door. Before she got to it, he phased out in the alley and phased back in in front of the door.

She hit the brakes but could not avoid that he could grab the spatula out of her hand. With a big grin on his face he slowly approached her, his tail swinging behind him.

"Come here, baby!" he grinned as he held the spatula in one hand and gently slapped it in his other hand.

"Hey, you want your dinner or not?" she tried.

"Nice try. I can do without food for days," he notified her.

She grinned. "Does that mean I get a lot of free time?"

"We'll see about that later." He took a few fast steps in her direction.

"AAAAH!" She turned around and ran away.

He took a quick sprint, swung the spatula at her bum and smacked it! SPLAT!

"OOOOOOOUUUCH!" jumps up high rubbing her bum.

Freeza chuckled behind his index finger.

"Hey! You weren't supposed to hit me back!" she complained, still rubbing her bum.

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't," he chuckled.

She sniffed her nose and held it up in the air as she walked passed him, back to the kitchen-door.

"I've got work to do," she informed him.

He followed her with his eyes and with an amused smile on his face. "HEY!"

She looked over her shoulder.

"You know, I haven't had fun like this in a long time."

"Don't you ever spank Zarbon around?" she asked him teasingly.

He frowned. "IIIIIWW! NO way! What's the fun in that? And he ain't half as gorgeous as you are." He blinked at her.

She didn't know where or how to look so she lowered her eyes and her cheeks blushed again. "Would you stop doing that!"

"If you really want me to." He walked up to her, his hands crossed on his just above his tail back, spatula in one hand and his head slightly tilted to the side.

She looked at him - still blushing - and smiled. "Well ……….. "

"Didn't think so," he walked passed her with a teasing smile on his face.

She puffed up her cheeks and shoved him out of her way so she could make her way to the door.

"Oh," she turned around. "Could you please not forget to arrange private quarters for me?" she gave him the sweetest begging puppy eyes she had in store.

"It's already been arranged," he said with a smile.

"OOH! THANX!" she laughed exited. "I couldn't stand another night in a room with those smelly men!"

She opened the kitchen-door and got back in. "Don't you come in here! I want your dinner to be a surprise!" With those words she closed the door.

He let out a sigh. Man, he just started to feel like grabbing her and kissing her all over! AND NOW SHE CLOSED THE DOOR ! WOMEN!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

* * *

- **CHAPTER FOURTEEN** -

* * *

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

Impatiently waiting at his diner-table Freeza was fumbling with his napkin. Somewhat annoyed he glanced over at his father, who was sitting on the other side of the table. 

There was no way he could keep him away from tonight's diner, since he wanted to taste Alyx' cooking.

"She's sure taking her time, isn't she, son?" King Cold asked him in a bored tone.

"It takes time to prepare a good meal, papa," he replied.

"What if she's burnt the whole lot?" he grinned.

"I don't think she did that," he said as he stared at his fork and knife. And at the little fork and knife and the small spoon on the other side of his empty plate.

The doors to the diner hall opened. Freeza and King Cold stared at the entrance to get the first glimpse of the food.

It was Alyx, holding two plates with a little something on them.

"Is that all?" King Cold asked somewhat disappointed.

Freeza rolled his eyes. "Please don't be so rude, papa!" he hissed at him.

She smiled as she placed the plates in front of them.

"This is just the appetizer. It's sweet melon served with smoked ham."

King Cold stared at the little plate in front of him and cut a piece off of the melon and ham to taste it. He put it in his mouth. While chewing and tasting it, his eyes turned to the right………… to the left………and then rolled down to the plate again.

"Hmmm, not bad!" he cut off another piece he put into his mouth in a neat way.

Freeza let out an unheard sigh of relief and blinked at Alyx. She smiled and quickly made her way out of there before she started to blush.

As soon as she had left King Cold gave his son a probing look.

"I saw that," he said and put another piece of melon in his mouth.

"Hmmm?" Freeza mumbled with his mouth full. As he emptied it he asked. "Saw what?"

His father held down his little fork and knife and tilted his head slightly to the side, looking his son deep into his eyes.

His father's look told him enough. "So WHAT?" Freeza stuffed another piece of melon in his mouth.

"You fancy her, don't you?" he teased his son with a grin on his face.

"SO?"

"I knew it the first time I saw you together with her in your chambers," he grinned.

For a moment Freeza was saved from more teasing comments when a servant came to pick up the emptied dishes.

"Tell your cook to bring an extra plate, will you?" King Cold asked the servant as he made his way out of the diner-hall.

"What are you up to, papa?" Freeza demanded to know.

"What do you know about her?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'd like to find out in private!"

"Yeah, me too. She'll join us and then she can tell us all about herself."

"BUT PAPA!" Freeza exclaimed, but this time it was his father who was saved by the opening door.

A servant rolled in a table on wheels that had the serving dishes on it, covered with silver lids in a half-round shape.

"Why do they always put those lids on them," King Cold complained. "Is that to annoy us?"

Another servant placed those warm-hold-thingy's on the table with little candles under a metal plate to keep the food warm, you know, like in restaurants.

As the servants placed the dishes, covered with the silver lids, and the extra plate with knife, fork and spoon on the table, Alyx came in.

"Well, dear, tell us what you've cooked," King Cold said impatiently as he gestured her to come to the table.

With a friendly smile she removed the first lid off of one of the dishes.

(( AN: I'm using earth-food-things here, cause I'm not gonna make up a whole alien menu ))

"First we have a nicely grilled deer back in a bed of cranberry sauce. Served with fresh vegetables," she took the lid off of another dish showing the vegetables.

"And of course some properly fried potatoes and cooked rice, flavored with herbs and spices." She took the last lid off. "Last but not least, a delicious salad with cucumber, tomatoes, cheese cubes and several more ingredients."

"Looks great!" Freeza said.

"Hope you made enough for three," King Cold smirked.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Have a seat, my dear," the huge Ice'jin gestured her to sit down at the table.

She glanced at Freeza for a sec.

"Don't worry, he's alright with it," King Cold said before his son could say a word.

She sat down at the table where the empty plate was put by the servant.

King Cold took the big fork that came with the deer-back dish and took out a slice of meat, holding it up so she could see it.

"How many would you like?" He asked her most friendly.

She smiled a bit uneasy. "I'll start with one, thank you."

"Freeza says he doesn't know anything about you," he started a conversation when all three of them had their plates filled.

Freeza gave him the 'YEAH-blame-it-ALL-on-me' look. Alyx smiled as she saw that. She realized he probably didn't want his father around at all right now, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"I don't know that much about him either."

"I heard you didn't even know what he looked like?"

Her cheeks instantly started to glow but King Cold just chuckled.

"That's a new one, haven't heard that before," he grinned. "SO, where did you come from?"

"Oh, from everywhere. I lived on like a dozen planets. We liked to move around, me and my family."

"I was wondering what race you belong to, next to your Ice'jin-half, that is," he got straight to the point.

"Azori'jin," she replied without hesitation.

"Never heard of that race before," King Cold stated. "How about you, Freeza?"

He shook his head. "Me neither."

"And we have conquered quit a large part of the universe."

"Azoria is very far away. I'm a long way from home."

"So how did you get your Ice'jin blood?" King Cold curiously wanted to know.

"Well, my Azori'jin father met my gorgeous Ice'jin mother and they fell in love. What more can I say about it? I'm one of the results of their relationship."

"You got any brothers and sisters?" Freeza asked her.

"I got an older brother," she told him.

He let out a sigh. "Me too."

"Hard, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"You were the difficult one, Freeza, not your brother," King Cold reminded him.

Freeza gave him a hateful look and at that moment he really hated his father's guts. How could he embarrass him like that in front of this most beautiful young lady.

"Yeah, well, so was I," she said to Freeza's relief.

Freeza grinned.

After dinner they moved to the lounge to relax. It didn't take very long before King Cold dozed off into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Location:** Planet Freeza

A deep snoring sound came from the sleeping King Cold.

"That's about time," Freeza grinned. "Come on, let's get out of here."

By now it was after midnight so nobody was allowed outside anymore.

"I hope you didn't find my father too annoying?" Freeza asked her as they walked along a narrow path that followed the river into the forest.

"Nah, he's kinda cute," she grinned.

"Think so? I'm glad he finally fell asleep."

Freeza took her to a special place, up a steep hill. The hill ended abruptly in a sheer drop. From there they had a clear view of the black starry sky.

A huge bright moon shone his silver light down on the planet and gave it a silver glimmer. The light shimmered on Freeza's smooth carapace (the purple thing on his head) and made his white skin look like silk.

She thought he looked SO cute! But it did feel kinda strange being out here with him. She did like him, but he DID run this whole organization. How could she be so stupid not to know who he was? Now she didn't think she could put him out of her head anymore.

He glanced at her, his eyes shimmered in the moonlight. "Wanna sit down?"

She smiled. "Sure." She sat down and wrapped her tail around her legs. It wasn't really warm up here.

"Cold?" Freeza asked her with a friendly face.

She nodded and allowed him to sit close to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"How can a halfblood Ice'jin be cold in these mild temperatures?"

"I guess I didn't inherit the ability to endure cold temperatures. I never really liked the cold."

"How amusing, an Ice'jin who does not like the cold."

Not too far from there, the bushes slightly rustled.

"SSSSH!" Zarbon poked Dodoria. "Don't make so much noise!" he hissed at him. "If he catches us out here, we're dead!"

Dodoria pulled an annoyed face. "Hey, who's idea was this in the first place?"

"Just be careful!"

They found their way through the bushes until they had a clear view of their master and the new cook.

"Don't we see this stuff enough on the soap opera's?" Dodoria whined.

"Yeah, but that's not real."

They looked at the couple, sitting close together.

"He's got his arm around her!" Dodoria hissed.

"Told you he really fancies her!"

"Okay, can we go now? I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry. Let's stay for a while longer."

Dodoria let out a complaining sigh.

"You don't take every girl that comes to this base here, do you?" she wondered with one eyebrow raised.

He grinned. "Like ………. what every girl? Besides, usually I've better things to do than wasting my time with girls."

"Oooh, so you're wasting your time now, hmmm?" she teased him.

"I said USUALLY," he quickly defended himself.

She smiled. "I'd think someone like you could have a whole harem for himself."

"Really? As if I have time for such nonsense! You know, it's not easy to rule the universe."

"You don't look all stressed-out to me."

"It's not thát hard."

She grinned.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you teasing me?"

"Of course not!" she laughed. "I was just wondering how someone as cute as you can be single."

He was flattered. "Yeah……well, what can I say to that……"

She cuddled up closer to him.

"There aren't that many girls who actually are worth my attention. Or girls who are actually powerful enough to …… err…… to withstand…… you know…." he said in a most uncomfortable way.

She glanced at him. "To what?"

He blushed a bit and cleared his throat. "Never mind that."

She smiled. "Did you ever blow someone up while having ……… you know what?"

"Did you?"

"You first!"

He blushed even more. This was very personal and he had only once mentioned it to Zarbon. And Zarbon wouldn't say a thing to anybody, or he'd turn him into a pile of ash. But he only told him because he had a bit too much wine. Whenever he did that he got more forthright than usual. So he tried to restrain himself from then on, and it hadn't happened since.

"Well…… yeah, I did blow up a few yeah," he mumbled.

She grinned.

"That's' NOT funny!"

"I thought I was the only one who that had ever happened to."

"They didn't mean anything to me anyway."

"So? You still blew them up?"

"I blow people up all the time."

"Yeah, but I would think you would not want that to happen when your're ………… you know."

He grinned.

She wondered if she'd be powerful enough. She probably was. The thought of that made her feel all fuzzy inside and she smiled.

He was wondering the same thing. Their eyes met for a second and somehow they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Alyx giggled and looked up to the starry sky cause she was blushing so intense she almost started to glow.

A little voice in Freeza's head cried out to him. 'What are you waiting for, you idiot! Hold her, kiss her, screw her, DO SOMETHING you darn fool!'

She felt the gentle touch of his hand stroking her face and turning it towards him.

In the bushes Zarbon poked Dodoria out of his slumber. "Hey, pay attention or you're gonna miss it!"

Sleepy he looked up, just in time.

Their lips came closer and closer. Their eyes met and made them drown in the other's eyes, unable to look away.

Zarbon and Dodoria held their breath afraid to make a sound, ruin the moment and even worse… get killed.

Freeza gently pulled her face closer to his until his her lips touched his. First softly, then more passionately.

Zarbon's jaw as well as Dodoria's jaw dropped.

His tail curled around her to pull her even closer and she let him. Her arms slowly slid around his waist as she soothed her body against his, her tail coiled around him.

They got so absorbed in the most fervent kiss ever between them they didn't hear Zarbon and Dodoria sneak away from their spot.

"If that doesn't cheer him up, I don't know what will," Zarbon grinned.

"Why do we have to go now? It's just getting interesting?" Dodoria complained.

"Hey, we'd better give them some privacy, don't you think."

"As long as they don't know we're there, they got all the privacy they want, right?"

"Don't you have ANY respect for you master?"

"Look who's talking, you wanted to come out here to spy on him in the first place!'

"Yeah, well, we've seen enough for now." Zarbon pushed Dodoria away from the site.

"AAAAAAAAW! Come on!"

He stopped pushing his comrade. "Do you really want to see him give her some of that?"

Dodoria thought for a moment about what that was gonna look like. "EEEER……. I think you're right………. Let's go!" and he walked off back to headquarters.

"Hey, I wish I had a tail too! That looks like one intense embrace."

"Like you don't get plenty of women. Enough about it! I'm gonna dream about this if you keep it up."

Entangled in their passionate embrace they lost balance so Freeza ended up on his back with her on top of him.

"Hmm, that's nice," he purred.

She smiled and kissed his soft black lips again. His hands played around all over her body, pulled her close to him and rolled her on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck to make sure he stayed right there. As if he wanted to go anywhere.

Now there was a serious problem. She was wearing one of those nasty uniforms. He had one simple, most drastic, method to get rid of that one.

"Don't freak now," he said and passionately kissed her. A powerful wave of his ki burst off of him, disintegrating the uniform that covered her beautiful body.

She gasped for air, not because he hurt her, but she thought it was most erotic. The cold air gave her goose bumps and made her shiver. His warm hands stroke over her soft skin and quickly got rid of the goose bumps.

Just like his body, her body did not show her genitalia either. But he knew where to find them anyway.

She caressed her body against his so the cold air around them would not bother her that much. His lips left hers and found their way down to her neck and from her neck to her breasts.

He got on his knees and pulled her on his lap. Now she was higher than him so she tilted her head and her lips found his again to engage in a passionate kiss.

When Zarbon and Dodoria were almost back at the base their scouters read a huge increase of two power-levels. Only for a moment. Then it was gone again.

They glanced at each other for a sec.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dodoria asked Zarbon.

"Let's hope he didn't blow her up, or he's gonna be real cranky in the morning," Zarbon said with a frown.

Dodoria grinned. "He probably didn't. I mean, there was a reading for two levels."

"Yeah, she is pretty powerful. We'll see in the morning, won't we?"

Dodoria shivered by the thought of a very bad-tempered Freeza in the morning.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

* * *

**

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

!don't worry, no spicy scenes!

Alyx turned over in her warm, comfortable bed and felt a warm body next to her. For a moment she wondered where she was, but then she remembered. They had a wild adventure in the forest and then went back to Freeza's chambers.

She rolled over to Freeza to cuddle up to his warm body and before she knew what happened she was blasted out of the bed and smashed into the wall.

Two red eyes sleepily gazed from below the sheets. Oo When he saw what he had done he was wide awake. Quickly he jumped out of bed to pick her up from the floor.

"OOH! Sorry 'bout that!"

She blinked and allowed him to pick her up from the floor. Like a gentleman he carried her back to the warm bed.

"I'm really sorry bout that, babe, it was a reflex…………….. I'm not used to having company in my bed."

"Some reflex," she mumbled as he put her in his bed and got back in there next to her.

He held his arm up so she could lay her head comfortably on his shoulder. He turned a bit towards her, curled his tail around her hips and pulled her close.

"Hi there," he purred softly to her, to start over.

"Hi there, wild-thing," she smiled.

Freeza grinned. "I'm the wild-thing?"

She giggled. "Well……… you know just how to drive me crazy."

"What else had you expected?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know…."

With a single, flowing move Freeza rolled her onto her back and kissed her soft lips.

KNOCK - KNOCK - KNOCK

Disturbed he looked up in the direction of the door where the rather loud knocking came from.

"Such lousy timing," he whispered at Alyx and called to the door: "Who is ….."

Before he could finish his short question the doors slid open. His huge father walked in.

"Geese! PAPA!" he quickly pulled the sheets over his and her head. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME THIS EARLY!"

"Early? It's almost noon, son," King Cold replied. "What are you still doing in your bed? I didn't raise a lazy bum, did I?"

"It got kinda late last night, do you mind?" he grumbled at him from beneath the sheets.

Alyx giggled. Her lips played around on his face as he tried to get rid of his father.

"Oh yes, I was wondering where you and Alyx ran off to. Oh, I guess that's why it got late last night, didn't it?"

Freeza tugged the sheets down to just below his chin and gave his father a most annoyed look.

"PAPA! Would you PLEASE give me some time to get up? In private!"

"You've got TEN MINUTES!" he replied with a stern look in his face, the one that made it very clear to his son that he wasn't kidding.

"TEN MINUTES! PAPA!" Freeza complained while Alyx was gently kissing his neck. She was driving him crazy and his father wanted him up and ready in TEN MINUTES!

"Ten minutes, Freeza!" King Cold repeated before he left the room.

Alyx wrapped her one leg over Freeza's legs and pulled his face towards hers.

"He meant that, you know," he reluctantly told her.

She gave him her big begging eyes.

"He's gonna kick the living daylight out of me if I don't come out there in ten minutes."

Exactly ten minutes later, Freeza stepped out of his chambers, finding his father waiting for him on the hallway.

His father noticed the freaked look in his eyes, even if it lasted only for a split second. And he also noticed right away that his son was back in his first form again.

Alyx put a few scratch-marks on his bum, so he had to wear some pants to cover them up. And he looked ridiculous in his forth form, wearing anything, so he decided to transform back to his first form.

The other reason was that his Saiyan warriors came back today, and they didn't even know he was able to transform. He'd like to keep it that way. Besides, he shouldn't give away too much about him self, or he would not have the element of surprise on his hand.

King Cold slightly tilted his head and gave him the full eyeball inspection.

Freeza crossed his arms across his chest, tilted his head a bit too and gazed back – most annoyed - at his father while he was investigating him. Freeza's tail impatiently tapped in the floor behind him.

"Are you trying to hide something from me, son?" King Cold asked him with his dark voice with a slight tone of belittlement in there.

"Hmmm?" Freeza gave him his emotionless look. "Well, what could I possibly be hiding from you, papa?"

A grin formed on the big King's face and he bowed down so he could look his son in the eyes. "You gave her some of 'that', didn't you?"

Freeza's eyes almost popped out of his head and he almost landed right on his back in the anime style, but he quickly composed himself.

"I don't mind if you did!" His father smiled. "It's about time you did, son! You're always way to tense."

Freeza narrowed his eyes. "Papa, please, can we get to business?" He started to walk down the hallway to the navigation chamber, where the planet-database was located. He felt like conquering a planet.

King Cold let out a sigh. "Do you always have to talk business?"

"Why else are you here?"

"I was hoping for a little get together like father and son, son."

"Yeah, sure! You're just checking on me!"

"Hmyeah, that too, but I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Maybe if you hadn't always put Coola on the first place, I might have wanted to spend some more time with you," he said with his ice-cold face.

"Coola has the rights of the firstborn, you do not."

Freeza snorted.

"But I must say, you do make me proud, son!" King Cold admitted.

Freeza stopped walking and looked up to his father.

"You have accomplished so much since you left home."

A faint smile appeared on his face. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

King Cold shook his head. "Of course not. If I thought you were making a mess I would have kicked your ass."

Freeza smiled. He always wanted his father to be proud of him, and now he was!

"Thank you, papa," he said and walked on.

In the meantime, Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz got landed on Planet Freeza. They had returned from conquering a planet for their master.

It didn't take long before they heard somebody talking about Freeza fancying some girl.

"What girl would want to date HIM?" Nappa grinned.

Vegeta grabbed some servant and slammed him into the wall, holding him there by the throat.

"Tell me what you know about this girl Freeza is seeing!" he demanded.

The shaking servant replied him immediately: "A few days ago, some recruit had kicked everybody out of the showers, and Zarbon couldn't take care of it, so he called for Freeza. I bet he could have handled it, but the recruit was a GIRL! So they say Zarbon kinda tricked him into dealing with her. And he seems to like this girl."

"Does the girl likes him back?" asked a soap-loving Radditz. ((AN: just making that 'soap-thing' up as we go along ))

"Yeah!"

"EEEEW!" was Nappa's comment.

"Well, it seems she's Ice'jin too. And something else. The kitchen-mate told me she's half Arrozi'jin, or something like that. I don't know what race that is."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You mean an Azori'jin?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds more like it."

He let go of the servant. "Well, an Azori'jin on this planet, hmm?" His eyes narrowed even more let out a threatening growl.

Nappa and Radditz looked at each other. "They still exist?"

"So it seems. Let's go find her, and kill the Saiyan Slayer!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Saiyan Slayer?" the servant asked.

"They used to be Saiyan enemy number one!" Vegeta said and paced away to find this Azori'jin.

"Hey, I don't think Lord Freeza is gonna be to happy with you if you kill a girl he fancies." Nappa said.

"That's just TOO BAD!" was Vegeta's only comment. "What's he gonna do? Kill me for it? Than who's gonna conquer so many planets for him? He's not gonna kill me just like that!"

"Let's hope she's just a one night stand, than," Radditz sighed and followed the Saiyan Prince.

"Yeah, or we're gonna be in a lot of trouble!" Nappa followed too.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN****

* * *

**

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

(Freeza is back in form 1) 

'_Thoughts'_

It didn't take very long for Vegeta to find out the Azori'jin worked in the kitchen.

"Do you really think it is a wise idea to kill her, prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked while they paced through the hallways in the direction of the kitchen.

"Why should it not be?" the stubborn prince wanted to know.

"If he likes her he might be upset about it," Nappa replied.

"So, who cares! It's about time HE looses someone he cares about. IF he even cares about her!" Vegeta stated. "Besides, she's a Saiyan Slayer! We can't tolerate a Saiyan Slayer around here!"

"He does have a point, Nappa," Radditz backed up his prince.

"Butt-crawler!" Nappa hissed at him with narrowed eyes.

Alyx had just made her way to the kitchen. On her way there she could not get her wild night with the cute Ice'jin out of her head. OOH, why did he have to be the big boss around here? Was it a good idea to start something with him?

Maybe she should not allow him to come too close to her. OOH! Too late to turn back now! She liked him a lot already. Why did he have to be SO cute! And SO HOT! She let out a soft sigh.

When she walked around the corner she bumped into some kitchen personnel who came running round through the hallway.

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" she snapped at them.

"Sorry! But Vegeta is looking for you and he doesn't take 'we-don't-know-where-she-is' for an answer!" they told her and ran off again.

'_Who the heck is Vegeta?'_ she thought as she quickly made her way to the kitchen.

She walked in there, dodging some flying personnel and looked around. Her jaw dropped. The otherwise so neatly organized kitchen had turned into a mess! Furniture had been pushed over. Serving dishes lay broken on the floor and knives, forks and spoons lay scattered between the potsherds.

"There she is!" the kitchen-mate in Nappa's grasp said and pointed in her direction.

Vegeta's head jutted towards her and his piercing black eyes gazed into her red wary eyes.

"That's about time you showed yourself! You are not afraid, are you?" the funny looking little guy asked her in a most arrogant way.

She crossed her arms across her chest, slightly tilted her head and let out an annoyed sign.

"And you are………?" she asked with an uninterested tone to her voice.

"I am Vegeta, prince of ALL Saiyans!" he said as he paced up to her.

A few feet away from her he stopped to take her in with his dark eyes. She didn't look that much like an Azori'jin. She had the fiery hair and some spots here and there, but she looked more like an Ice'jin.

"So?" she didn't get it at first.

"So? SOO? What do you mean, SO!" he exclaimed most irritated. "So I am going to KILL you!"

"Hmmm?" she raised her eyebrows. "What for?"

"Because you are a Saiyan Slayer! Geese!" He rolled his eyes and so did Nappa and Radditz who were standing behind him.

A smile formed on her face. "OOH! Is that it?" she giggled. "I may be half Azori'jin, but that doesn't mean I am a Saiyan Slayer as well."

"Oh really!" Radditz questioned her as he backed up his prince.

"An Azori'jin can be trained to be a Saiyan Slayer. Not all Azori'jins are Saiyan Slayers. I am not trained to be one. Sorry to disappoint you."

Vegeta frowned. "I don't give a damn! You're an Azori'jin, that's enough for me!"

"Yeah," Nappa said. "And Freeza fancies you, so that's a good reason to kill you too!"

"Wooow," she pretended to be really impressed.

"Don't you dare to mock ME! The PRINCE of all Saiyans!" Vegeta looked down to her, pointing his finger at her face.

He was short for a Saiyan, but he was still taller than the short Ice'jin/Azori'jin half-blood.

Nappa and Radditz walked up next to Vegeta and looked down on her too.

"You won't be mocking us when we're done with you, girl!" Nappa said over Vegeta's shoulder.

"Geese, you Saiyans must be very powerful to take on a halfblood Azori'jin."

"We sure are!" Radditz grinned with a nasty look in his eyes.

"Considering I don't only have Azori'jin but also Ice'jin blood. Those are two of the strongest races in the universe, sweet thing," she tried to talk some sense into the cocky Saiyan.

"HAH! Better prove you are one of the stronger one's too!" Vegeta said as he took his fighting stance.

"Let's step outside than, shall we?" she suggested.

Vegeta smirked. "Lead the way!"

She let out a sigh. Freeza had never mentioned anything about Saiyans. Well, he had never heard of Azor'jins, so he probably didn't make a connection between them.

"That's far enough!" Vegeta said when they were out of the building.

They were close to the training grounds for the soldiers, and there were plenty of them to view the coming spectacle.

"You want all of them to see you get your ass kicked?" Alyx friendly asked him.

He just smirked and nodded. "We'll see about that." He paced around her with a intimidating look in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to kick her ass?" one of the training soldiers called out to Vegeta. "Freeza seems to fancy her!"

Alyx cheeks colored a bit. "Does everybody know about that!" she whispered at Vegeta.

He nodded.

"Geese………. that didn't take very long."

Without warning Vegeta launched himself at her when she was seemingly not expecting it. But his fist hit thin air. She had phased out and he hadn't even seen her do it.

Somewhat surprised he looked around to find her and growled when he did not see her.

"COWARD!" he called out.

She phased in behind him and rammed him in his back so he staggered forwards and fell on his face.

She giggled. The soldiers who had interrupted their training to see this battle laughed out loud when he hit the dirt!

Growling he got back to his feet. He formed a powerful ki-blast in his hand and shot it at her from close range to be sure he hit her with it.

She caught the ball and held it in the palm of her hand. "Cute ki-blast. Not very effective though." She commented as she looked at the bright ball.

Careless she threw the ball over her shoulder in the direction of the soldiers. Their eyes grew large when they saw the blast coming their way and quickly got out of there. The ball slammed a huge crater in the training field.

"That was one powerful blast!" Radditz called out.

"And she just caught it in her hand!" Nappa exclaimed. "I told him this was not a good idea, but NOOOO! Nobody ever listens to me!" Nappa complained.

"Hey, he's just warming up man!"

Enraged Vegeta levitated himself high up in the sky and started to shoot a whole arsenal of powerful blasts down on Alyx as fast as he could.

The blasts hit the ground ……or Alyx, it could not be seen because of the major cloud of dust the blasts caused.

All this shooting and cheering caught Zarbon's attention as he came to the training grounds to do some training of his own. He saw Vegeta up in the air, blasting down a series of blasts that completely destroyed the training grounds.

His jaw dropped. "What the heck does that fool think he's doing!"

Vegeta stopped his shooting, convinced of having destroyed her by now. Nobody could survive that attack! A smirk formed on his face.

"So much for the Saiyan Slayer!" he called out and laughed. "No Saiyan Slayer is gonna slay the PRINCE of all SAIYANS!"

The dust cloud faded away to reveal her still standing there.

"Do you know how LONG it takes to wash all this dust out of my hair!" she complained at him and brushed her hands through her hair.

Vegeta almost dropped down from the sky when he saw she was unharmed.

"WHAT! That's not possible!"

She looked up to him. "Oh…. Is it not? Am I a ghost now? Could you come down and pinch me? I don't think I am a ghost……….." She smacked her cheeks. "NO, I don't think so."

With a loud angry roar Vegeta powered up even higher, stretched his arms out in her direction, his hands with the palms forwards and yelled: "GANNET GUNNNN!"

With that a huge blast shot from his hands right at Alyx. She frowned. Did he really think he was gonna beat her this easily? Or did he just have no clue how powerful an Ice'jin or Azori'jin could be?

She just stood there as the huge Gannet Gun attack approached her with dazzling speed. The long bright white beam, with edges lit up bluish and the bright white and blue speeding ball at the end didn't seem to frighten her at all. It scared the living daylights out of all the watching soldiers though. Even Zarbon, who was even stronger than Vegeta, swallowed a lump down his throat.

"What's that fool tryin' to do? Blow up the whole planet!" he exclaimed while other soldiers ran past him to look for shelter before the thing hit.

Alyx's tail peacefully coiled behind her as the ball approached her even more. Zarbon ran forwards. If she couldn't stop that blast, maybe he could. Lord Freeza would praise him for it! If he did nothing he wouldn't be of any good to his master.

As he ran towards her he realized he would never make it in time and the blast was gonna hit her! To his surprise she did not jump out of its way, she held out her hand and caught it with only that one hand!

The wind caused by ki in the blast blew around her like a hurricane, pulling her long fiery hair and trying to push her and out of the way. But there was no way that blast was gonna move her!

A golden light lit up in the palm of her hand and covered the blast she was holding. The now golden ball shrunk and shrunk………… Zarbon looked at the spectacle in amazement. And so did Vegeta from the sky.

The golden ball shrunk until there was nothing left of it. It just disappeared.

Then it was silent for a moment. Until Alyx broke the silence.

"Is that the best you've got, Prince of all Saiyans?" she called up to Vegeta.

He frowned and growled. "I'm just beginning!" He shouted back and took a small device out of his pocket. He opened it and threw it to the ground.

A beam of light shot up from the device and projected a full moon in the sky.

Alyx looked up to the sky. "Pretty, a moon in the middle of the day!"

The Ginyu Force showed up at the site, attracted by the cheers, the fireworks and the high power-levels their scouters picked up.

"You're gonna see what I really got in stored for you!" Vegeta called out to her. "And now Zarbon or even commander Ginyu can't stop me!"

Alyx looked over her shoulder and saw Zarbon and behind him commander Ginyu and his Force.

"That won't be necessary, dear Saiyan prince," Alyx smiled at him.

The Saiyan started to grow……… and grow and grow. Luckily his uniform grew with him, because of the elastic capability it had, so she would not have to see him all in the nude! Such horror that would be! AAAHHRRGG!

His face got all hairy and his hands too, the rest was covered by his uniform. His huge ape form towered high above the headquarters as his feet made the ground tremble when he put them down with all of his force.

Commander Ginyu had a somewhat wary look on his face, knowing that the crazy Saiyan was now more powerful them he was. "Where's Lord Freeza when you need him!" he complained.

They could not use their scouters because of the interference of the high ki-levels.

The huge oozaru looked down on Alyx with his now lit up red eyes. He opened his mouth, showing his sharp fangs as the back of his throat lit up. A huge beam of bright yellow light shot out of his mouth, aimed at Alyx.

She let out a sigh. "He sure is a stubborn one." With one a ki-blast of her own she blocked the blast.

Vegeta powered it up higher and higher. But it still did not get to Alyx. She was able to stop it from hitting her.

Zarbon and the Ginyu Force behind him watched in amazement. Dodoria wasn't anywhere near there, he was running around in the headquarters to find Lord Freeza.

From within his chambers Freeza could hear Dodoria scream. He frowned his eyebrows and looked up from the chessboard. His father who was sitting on the other side of the board looked up as well.

Dodoria knocked on Freeza's door, trying not to hit on it and piss him off. "Lord Freeza!"

"Yes, enter already!" an annoyed Freeza's voice was heard on the hallway.

"You could just leave him standing there," King Cold suggested as he moved his queen forward, threatening Freeza's king.

He growled and moved his tower between his father's queen and his own king. He did make sure his tower was protected by his queen.

King Cold leaned his elbow on his knee and put his chin in the palm of his hand. "Hmmmmm……….."

In the meanwhile Dodoria had entered the room and quickly approached Lord Freeza and his royal father.

While King Cold looked over the chessboard to find another brilliant move, Freeza gave Dodoria an annoyed look.

"What is all this fuss about?" he asked him as he looked him straight in the eyes.

It always gave Dodoria the goose-bumps and the cold chills whenever Freeza did that.

"Vegeta is trying to kill Alyx. And he's throwing everything he's got at her. He's even gone ape on her!" Dodoria quickly explained.

Freeza smirked. "And how's she holding up?"

"Quite well Sir, at least so far," he replied. "But now Vegeta's gone APE!"

"I wouldn't worry about it. She's quite capable of handling him. But why does he want to kill her?" Freeza wondered.

"Because it seems that Azori'jins are also known as Saiyan Slayers!"

Freeza's eyes grew a bit bigger. She hadn't mentioned that. But then again………… she probably didn't know there were Saiyans around here.

"You're not gonna allow her to kill your monkey? Do you son?" King Cold asked him.

"She wouldn't kill him………… I think…………."

"Sir, Vegeta can be very annoying at times………. If she can kill him…………. I know I would!" He growled.

"Oh, would you?" Freeza narrowed his eyes.

He gasped for air and broke out in sweat. "EEEER……. well, not if you'd oppose to it of course. But I would have to restrain myself."

Freeza chuckled and got up from his seat, totally freaking out Dodoria, cause he thought he was history for sure.

"Take me to them at once," he ordered him instead.

"Hey, where are you going?" King Cold asked annoyed. "I'm on the winning hand!"

"We can finish the game later, papa. Come, let's see how Alyx kicks some monkey ass!"

With a grumbling sigh he got up and followed his son.

(( AN: Okay, this is getting a bit long now, so this is where I'll quit. For now. ))


	18. Chapter Eighteen

* * *

- - - - - - - **CHAPTER EIGHTEEN** - - - - - - -

* * *

**Location: Planet Freeza**

* * *

(Freeza is back in form 1)

'_Thoughts'_

Okay,………. so Alyx was blocking a powerful blast from Vegeta-Oozaru's mouth with a ki blast of her own.

She held his blast off for as long as he shot it at her. And he kept it up quit long. Until he started to run out of energy and then still desperately kept it up until he had to stop it.

"Oh, come on! Is that ALL!" she called out at him and shot her blast right through his, obliterating it as it speeded at Vegeta-Oozaru.

There was no way he could ever dodge that blast with his body-size! It hit him right on the chest. However, Alyx made sure the blast would not kill him. She wasn't done with him just yet.

He swirled backwards and fell into the forest, crushing lots of trees on his way down. Quickly he got up and took an impressive fighting stance. Or at least…. it looked impressive.

"I don't give up that easily!" he smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

"I think I have seen enough," Alyx told him and blasted the moon-projector thingy.

The projection of the moon faded and disappeared.

"HEY!" Vegeta shouted at her as he started to shrink back to his usual size.

"I'm not in the mood. You're no match for me anyway," she said and started to walk away from the site.

"WHAT! You're walking away from a fight! YOU COWARD!" Vegeta called after her.

"GO AWAY!" she called over her shoulder.

He paced after her. "A real Saiyan never walks away from a fight!"

Freeza and his father showed up at the site to see the fight seemed to be over.

"It's not a fair fight. You're really no challenge," she replied.

"That's easy for you to say as you walk AWAY! Don't you dare to fight me anymore?" He smirked. "Why don't you show me your Saiyan Slayer form? You do have on, do you?"

She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. "You do NOT want to see that form."

Freeza raised an eyebrow. Saiyan Slayer form? What would that look like? What the hell is a Saiyan Slayer anyway? He thought he was the Saiyan Slayer! A grin played across his face.

"Come on! Show me the real you! COME ON! I DARE you!" Vegeta kept calling after her.

She let out a sigh. She'd love to show it to him, but she had trouble controlling herself in that form. So she'd rather not use it.

"Stop opposing me, Saiyan," she warned him. If he pissed her off too much, she might just transform out of pure rage and kill him with a single blow.

He smirked. That was it! Keep pissing her off, then she would take him on! There was no way a Saiyan Slayer was gonna slay the Prince of all Saiyans!

When he was a small boy, he once heard a legend about a Saiyan Slayer who was even stronger then the Super Saiyan who had emerged a thousand years ago. (( I believe it was one thousand years…….)) The legend told that the Legendary Super Saiyan was not destroyed by his own power, like everybody liked to believe. This legend told that a Saiyan Slayer appeared and destroyed the Super Saiyan.

Personally he never believed that legend. There could not be anything powerful enough to destroy a Super Saiyan. Even Freeza feared the Super Saiyan, even though he didn't think one existed. Would HE be surprised once Vegeta turned into one some day!

"Come on, Slayer! Show me your true form!"

The soldiers watching started to cheer and shout. "SLAYER SLAYER SLAYER!"

"COWARD!" Vegeta called after her. "I'll come after you again and again, until you show me your Slayer form! And than I will destroy you!"

The sound of his voice started to annoy her.

Nappa and Radditz joined Vegeta. "You're a cowardly Slayer!"

Freeza looked at Alyx. She hadn't noticed him between the soldiers.

"Do you think she will charge at him?" King Cold asked his son. To keep Alyx from seeing him, he had knelt down on one knee so he wouldn't stand out way higher then the soldiers.

"I think so, papa, he's really starting to annoy her," he concluded as he 'read' her body-language.

"He's asking for it. I'd let her kill him," Cold stated.

She should just walk away from there, but she knew he meant it when he said he would not leave her alone.

"Come on! FIGHT!" Vegeta picked up a rock and threw it at her head.

The well aimed rock hit her in the back of her head.

OKAY! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! She would NOT be humiliated like that!

Within the blink of an eye she turned around and launched herself at the pestering Saiyan. As she did her body changed fast and flowing, like she jumped through an invisible ring: going in as her usual self, going out as the beast.

Her face changed, grew longer, bigger. Her long hair seemed to 'grow' shorter as her whole body was covered in a light brown/orange fur. Dark spots appeared on her back, face and limbs. Her neck got thick with muscles. Her arms and legs grew muscular, her body grew larger and bigger and muscular.

(( AN: imagine a huge tiger like beast with a spotted pattern, in stead of stripes, on shoulders, back and thick tail. Thicker than a tiger's tail. And bigger fangs and claws too. Powerful paws, and a very muscular, athletic, flexible body. Big, mean and deadly. ))

All Vegeta saw were two red flaming eyes and white fangs in an orange flash and sharp claws lashing out at him. The air was tugged out of his lungs, his ears heard only a high ongoing squeaking sound in his head and nothing else. The world around him turned red and then slowly black as he felt he was thrown backwards.

He felt he landed hard on the ground and the rocks were flying around, but there was no real pain. (there was of course, but his mind was numbed so he didn't feel it clearly) The first blow almost knocked him out completely. He blinked with his eyes until his sight slowly came back.

All he saw as that orange form with the bright red eyes approaching him fast, the white fangs shimmering in the light of the morning sun. The soldiers stared at what was happening and were completely silent now. This was the last thing they had expected. She was toying with him like a cat does with a mouse.

Alyx lashed her claws at Vegeta, slamming him away from her, ripping open his armor and below that his chest. His royal blood splashed around as he swirled through the air and landed not to far from the staring soldiers.

The men wanted to run away but they could not for they were nailed to the ground. And the beast would probably come after them if they ran, so it was better to stay put. This beast had to be very powerful if it could smack Vegeta around as if he were a small prey.

She tensed her muscles to prepare for a large leap towards Vegeta.

"I think she's gonna kill him after all, son," King Cold commented as he watched the show. "You might just wanna let her do so."

"If anybody is gonna kill him, it will be ME!" Freeza snorted. "He lives by my mercy and so he will die by it!" He stepped forward.

Just as Alyx jumped at Vegeta blinded with rage Freeza launched himself between them, grasping her furry throat with one hand. His blood-red eyes gazed right into hers. They seemed very different…… like this was really just a beast…… but he did see a familiar glance, very very deep in there.

Alyx's hind legs pushed her body forwards as the claws of her front paws grasped onto Freeza's shoulderpads. He had to take a firm foothold on the ground to keep her from pushing him over. He even had to power up a bit. But luckily for him, in this Slayer form she was not as powerful as he was in his first form.

The claws of her hind legs dug into the ground and her muscles strained against the force that kept her from lashing out at Vegeta.

Her white shimmering fangs were only a few inches away from Freeza's face. She curled up her lips so the skin on her long tiger like nose wrinkled into a frightening grimace. She tried to push her head - with long sharp fangs - closer to his, but he had her neck in a firm grip.

(( AN: I think I will make a pic of that scene! ))

He looked her straight in the eyes. It seemed she really didn't have this form under control. She snapped with her fangs in his direction but her teeth just missed his face.

His grip around her throat tightened and his eyes dug deep into hers.

"That's ENOUGH! Calm down!" He spoke to her in a strict but soothing way. He'd better not upset her even more or he'd have to blast her unconscious. Usually he wouldn't mind doing so, but she was kinda special to him. He wanted to try to control her in this form.

A deep growling roar came at him from deep out of her throat.

"Calm down, girl," he spoke to her in Ice'jin. It was no business of his soldiers to know what he said to her. "Whatever he said to you, forget about it. He will tell you anything to draw you into a fight. After all he is just a monkey."

His soothing voice seemed to sooth her, cause the force she put down on his shoulders became less.

((AN: we're talking about the Japanese voice here, keep that in mind please ))

She blinked a few times with her eyes. Gradually it looked like she recognized him. Her eyes gazed into his and then looked down to see her claws on his shoulders. Suddenly she saw a slight movement behind him and identified the Saiyan prince. She saw the blood pouring from wounds in his chest.

She gasped for air and looked back at Freeza with a frightened look in her eyes. He released his grip around her throat and she slowly transformed back to her usual self.

Then she lowered herself to her knees. "I did that, right?" she could remember only bits and pieces.

"Yeah", Freeza answered her. "You did. He really pissed you off."

"I told him not to do so. I told him I would not fight him, cause he was simply no match for me."

"Ah, forget about him, he's a Saiyan and they just HAVE to fight."

Behind them some medics came running towards Vegeta with a stretcher to take him to the infirmary for treatment.

"Why does he think he's all powerful?" she asked Freeza.

"Well, he is. Compared to most people, that is. But his power doesn't come anywhere near ours."

"And why did you of all people stop me from killing him? You always rid yourself of anybody who's messing around with you!" she wanted to know.

"If anybody is going to kill the Saiyan prince, it will be ME!" he gave her a stern look. "Don't' ever forget that! He lives and dies by my mercy!"

"Got a special reason for that?" she tried.

"Maybe I'll tell you some time. Come on, get up, let's get out of here." He reached out his hand to help her up.

The soldiers still watched in amazement. Lord Freeza was actually being nice to some one!

Freeza gave them an cold death-stare.

"What are you all looking at! Get back to your training or get the heck out of here!" he snapped at them.

"Yes Sir!" "Yes Lord Freeza!" "Yes Sir……" sounded from them as they went on with their own business.

"Hey, son, let's finish that game of chess! I was just on the winning hand!" King Cold said as he walked up to them.

"Papa, I would like to know more about this Slayer form first," Freeza replied, hoping his father would give in.

The huge king crossed his arms across his chest and looked down on his son with a gloomy frown.

"We will finish the game of chess first, son," he insisted.

Alyx grinned. "Oh, come on Freeza!" she laughed and whispered in his ear. "You can always let him win."

"Forget about it! I will at least TRY to beat him at this!" he hissed back at her while they followed his father back to his (Freeza's) chambers.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

* * *

- - - - - - - **CHAPTER NINETEEN** - - - - - - -

* * *

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

(Freeza is back in form 1)

'_Thoughts'_

A somewhat gloomy Freeza sat bent over at the saloon-table with the chess board on it. His elbows rested on his knees and his chin on his fists. He gazed with a most annoyed stare at his father who was sitting on the other side of the table.

It had been ten minutes since he had moved his chess piece……… It was his father's turn. His old man could ponder on a move for ages!

Alyx was relaxing in a comfortable seat reading a magazine. Freeza had forbidden her to go back to the kitchen when she started to complain about the mess Vegeta had made in there. He was worried she was gonna go into her Slayer mode again if she got really pissed of because of the Saiyan.

So he had ordered a whole cleaning-army to make sure the kitchen was sparkling clean before she returned there.

King Cold moved his hand towards a certain chess piece, his head leaning in the palm of his other hand. ((elbow leaning on knee, head leaning in hand, I'm sure you all get the picture))

Freeza's brows moved up a bit and his eyes showed some sign of hope for a next move! But his father moved his arm back and put it back on his knee.

"Hmmm……… nah, not that one………" he mumbled.

"OH PAPA! Come on!" Freeza complained annoyed as his gloomy look returned.

Alyx grinned and put her magazine aside. She walked up to King Cold and looked over his ((can't be shoulder, cause he's way to big for that………. or she's to short…….. whichever)) knee ((lol)) to take a peak at the board.

She examined the possibilities of every piece and it didn't take long for that sneaky smile to form across her face.

Freeza peaked at her. What was she up to now? Maybe his father would allow her to help him and then he'd loose for sure! He grinned silently.

Alyx leaned over to the huge king and whispered something in his ear, grinning. That same sneaky smile formed on King Cold's face as he reached out for his queen to move it towards Freeza's king.

"Now why didn't I come up with that!" He said cheerfully with his low toned voice. "Checkmate, son!"

Freeza gazed at his father's queen who was now threatening his king. It didn't take him very long to realize there was way he could maneuver his king out of there.

His eyes almost popped out of his head and his lips moved as he tried to say something …… jet he was too stunned to let the words out.

Finally he managed to get something out: "… well… well…. THANX A LOT!" he snapped at Alyx.

"At least you're done now," she smiled at him.

"Hey, you would have lost anyway!" King Cold defended her.

"Yeah, sure! I can still beat you, papa! You'll see! Just give me a chance!"

"You've had your chance son. Besides, it's time for me to get going again," King Cold announced.

Only because he wanted to defeat his father in another game of chess did that announcement disappointed him. He had been waiting for his father to go again, so he would not be watching over his shoulder all the time.

And he had found himself a planet he wanted to conquer. So he did not want his father to pinch it away right in front of his nose.

"I'm gonna check on my kitchen," Alyx said.

"And DON'T KILL MY SAIYAN'S!" Freeza warned her.

"I'll try!" she smiled over her shoulder as she left his quarters.

"That's a feisty one! Better hold on to that one, son," King Cold said with a teasing smile.

"Papa! DO you mind! I only met her like a few days ago!"

"I can tell you like her………."

"Do NOT!"

"DO TOHOO!"

Freeza rolled his eyes. "Mind your own business, papa!"

"You are my business, son," he said with a blink.

"I'll let you know what happens okay! Now GO! Please!"

King Cold grinned and made his way back to his ship, followed by his son.

"When are you coming back?" he asked his father, not because he liked having him around, but to find out how long he would not be disturbed.

"Oh, you'll see," his father snickered.

Freeza let out an annoyed sigh.

In the mean time Alyx inspected 'her' kitchen. It had been tidied up very nicely. She ordered the personnel what they had to cook for tonight and left the kitchen.

Freeza waited for his father to leave in the control room.

"Sure takes him forever to take off………." he complained.

"Don't worry sir, he'll be gone soon," Zarbon - standing next to Freeza - commented.

Finally King Cold's ship took off and left the planet.

Freeza contacted his ship on the com-link. "Don't bother coming back anytime soon papa!" he grinned.

"…………"

He frowned. "Come on! Just kidding!" he tried.

"…………"

"Weird."

"Maybe his com-link is down, sir," Zarbon mentioned.

"Guess so."

The ship left the planet's atmosphere.

"He's going in the wrong direction…" Freeza muttered.

"He probably has changed his mind. Maybe he's going after that planet you had you're eye on, sir," Zarbon said with a careful grin.

"He'd better NOT do that!"

"Did you have you're eye on a planet?" Alyx asked as she just walked in and overheard that last bit of the conversation.

"I do. Do you want to come with me to conquer it, my dear?" Freeza asked her.

She nodded with a smile. "Of course!" as she watched the ship - which was only a bright spot now - fly away from the planet.

Hmm, a silent take off … strange…


	20. Chapter Twenty

* * *

- - - - - - **CHAPTER TWENTY ** - - - - - - -

- - - **THE ICY PLANET** - - -

* * *

**Location:** Freeza's space ship, planet Freeza and the Icy Planet

* * *

'_Thoughts'_

Zarbon and Dodoria watched Freeza's ship leave the planet the next day. They had their arms crossed across their chest and frowned most annoyed.

"This is just GREAT!" Dodoria mumbled.

"It's outrageous!" Zarbon worsened the situation.

"Some new chick shows up and he doesn't even need us anymore!"

"He'll be sorry for leaving us behind! You'll see."

They glanced at each other for a sec with a certain doubt about that last statement.

"But what if he's not?" Zarbon wondered out loud.

Dodoria raised his brows. "He'll fire us!"

"Lord Freeza doesn't just fire people…. "

"He'll send us to the next dimension!"

They watched the ship as it was only seen as a little bright dot against the black starry sky.

"Who's idea was it again, to set him up with her in the first place!" Dodoria snapped at Zarbon with an annoyed look on his face.

Zarbon rolled his eyes. "Well, you totally agreed with me, didn't you!"

He mumbled some ugly words and looked away.

"He'll probably have some fun with her and get rid of her once she starts to bore him," Zarbon said.

"Why would she start to bore him? He can have more fun with her than he can with us if you know what I mean."

"I don't even want to guess what that means……" he pulled an 'icky' face.

"Hey, maybe we can find something about her we can use against her!" Dodoria suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, anything! It's either 'find something' or 'we're out of here'!"

"Hmm, better start looking for something then. I'll check out the Universe-Net!"

"I'll cash in some old favors!" Dodoria said with a grin.

* * *

As the ship flew as fast as possible towards the planet Freeza wanted to conquer, he showed Alyx the info he had found of it in the computer's database.

"Here it is, it's way bigger than planet Freeza," he told her as a picture of the planet from out of space popped onto the huge screen. "And it has a lovely icy climate."

The planet on the screen looked like a huge iceball.

Alyx glanced at Freeza. "What exactly do you mean when you say 'a lovely icy climate'?"

"I mean it's always way below zero. The sky is mostly bright blue and the winds are freezing. There are snowstorms raging around across the surface for days at a time. Just the way I like it," he explained to her with tinkling eyes as he rubbed his hands.

She shivered. "I prefer tropical climates," she said.

The crewmembers who were operating the computers - to pop up any kind of information their master wanted to view - held their breath for a moment.

Nobody dared to speak their own opinion about things, especially if that opinion was totally the opposite of Freeza's.

"Hmmmmm, you did not inherit the Ice'jin preference for cold climates, did you," he grinned.

She wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head. "Not really."

"Can you physically withstand these cold circumstances?" he curiously wanted to know.

The crewmembers let out unheard sighs of relief, as their master didn't take offence to her undaunted behavior.

"I'm not sure, I have always kept far from cold climates and lived in warm places. You know, I like to hang out outside a lot."

"So do I. You should take a walk at least once in a serious blizzard. It's very refreshing," he told her with a cheerful look , his eyes saying 'really'.

"Then you should try a nice long walk along the beach in a tropical land."

"I might just do that," he smiled.

The crewmen were most surprised to see and hear their master having such a friendly conversation with this young lady. And actually allowing her to have a mind of her own. AND taking a suggestion from her………..

They arrived on the icy planet and Freeza made his crew land the ship in the middle of a blizzard.

"Come on, let's go outside!" he cheerfully encouraged Alyx to go outside.

"There's NO way I'm going out there! I don't even have a jacket to keep me warm!" she objected strongly.

"Trust me, you won't need one."

'But… BUT…"

"If you're enough Ice'jin to withstand these harsh conditions, I'd like to find out. Don't you?" He challenged her as he looked at her, his head slightly tilted and his red eyes directly aimed at hers.

She thought for a moment….

"Well?" he blinked his eyes.

OOH! How could she say NO to him now he gave her a look like that one!

"OH! Very well than!" she gave in. "But you better go with me!"

"Of course!" he escorted her to the exit of the ship.

As they walked towards the exit door, it opened and the cold, freezing wind came blowing in, pulling her hair in all directions. She clung onto Freeza's arm to find some protection from the coldness that crept up around her.

Before she knew it she was standing outside in the middle of the blizzard. To keep the snow out of her eyes she closed them. Freeza breathed the cold air deep into his lungs and closed his yes to enjoy the fresh clean air as the icy wind blew swirling snowflakes around him, brushing against his face and the rest of his body.

Any non-Ice'jin would experience the same thing as hostile air, freezing their lungs and icy snowflakes, cutting in their face.

"Take a deep breath, allow the fresh air to fill your lungs," he encouraged her. "Hey, and DO open your eyes for a moment! This is a fabulous sight!"

Carefully she first opened one eye…. then the other. All around her were swirling snowflakes. They were bright white against a gray sky and came from all directions. She started to look around. She felt the snowflakes brush across her face and let the wind pull her hair.

This cold that seemed so horrifying didn't seem to bother her that much. She had expected she'd freeze up in no time, but she didn't.

"See, that's not so bad, is it? This cold-phobia of yours is just between the ears."

"Geese, thanks a lot!" she pushed him away and took some steps further into the blizzard.

He chuckled and followed her.

* * *

Zarbon had summoned Dodoria to his chambers. He had finally found something on the Universe-Net after days of searching.

He had found a site, with the help of some of Dodoria's sources that worried him.

"Take a look at this…." He showed Dodoria the site.

A black screen popped up with a picture of a fiery sword in the middle of the screen. Below it said: "Point of no return".

Zarbon entered the site. Another black page popped up. The banner said: "Create a free Universe". Below it was a short text.

"Is your world invaded by barbarians? Do you live like a slave on your own world? Has your world been destroyed lately? YOU DESERVE BETTER! We can help you to win your planet back (except in the most unfortunate case of destruction). Regain your freedom! CONTACT US TODAY!"

Zarbon raised his brows. "Well, what do you know….."

"What's this got to do with our lady friend?" Dodoria wanted to know.

Zarbon clicked on: ABOUT US.

"What do you expect to find there? A group-photo!" Dodoria sneered.

"Oh, shut up! There must be something here."

"I'll KILL my contact if there isn't!"

On this black page was a text about how powerful the members of this 'Free Universe' group were supposed to be. They claimed to have some powerful members through cross breeding between powerful races. Together they would regain a free universe. And then along with some other race-names, some familiar names turned up….. Azori'jin…. and Ice'jin were among those names.

Their eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Now, this is interesting," Zarbon mumbled. "She IS a half-breed between two races in that list."

There were several 'thank you' letters on this page too, from people whos planet was returned to them, or who were freed from their slavery. Some other's had found a new world to live on thanks to this 'Free Universe'-organization.

"I've never heard of these worlds…….." Dodoria said.

"The universe is a big place, comrade."

Zarbon found a 'CONTACT US' link and clicked on it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, nothing is happening yet, is there? I'm just checking this out."

On the 'contact us' page was a UN-mail address.

(Universe-Net mail, like e-mail, but then across the universe)

Zarbon moved his cursor over to it.

"ARE YOU NUTS! You'll get them to come over here!"

"What are you afraid of? There's no one stronger than Master Freeza," Zarbon told him.

"You've seen how strong this girl is! And she's only a GIRL!"

Dodoria might have a point there. They should at least wait until Lord Freeza had returned.

"Click on that one," Dodoria pointed at a 'SKILLS' link.

Behind that link they found a number of fighting skills the organization used. One of them was with the sword. A samurai like sword. Behind another link was a short video of a member of the organization, demonstrating some sword moves. This person was dressed in black and wore a black mask to stay unrecognized.

"That one's got some great moves!" Dodoria had to admit. "But he'll be no match for our ki-blasts!"

"Well, take a look at this one…." Zarbon clicked on another link that showed a demonstration of the use of ki.

Both swallowed a lump out of their throat as they watched that.

"It looks great, but on a computer, I can't tell if that person is really THAT powerful as is stated here," Dodoria said.

"We'd better let Lord Freeza take a look at this. We should send the link to this site to his ship immediately."


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

* * *

- - - - - - **CHAPTER TWENTY ONE ** - - - - - - -

- - - **JUNK-MAIL** - - -

* * *

**Location:** The Icy Planet & Planet Freeza

* * *

'_Thoughts'_

The last view days Freeza and his men had made their presence on this Ice-planet known to it's inhabitants with great presentation of their power. That way they would know what they were up against, in case they would not surrender at once.

The inhabitants of this planet were peaceful people, living in small villages, living off whale like creatures - that lived in the seas - that they caught using small boats and spears. Kinda like the old Eskimo's on Earth.

There was no way they could defend themselves against Freeza and his army. So they decided to surrender so they would be spared. They hoped these barbarians would take what they wanted and then would leave again.

But Freeza wanted the entire planet, so he would not leave - or at least, there would always be a group of his men on this planet, guarding it in case somebody else would dare to take it from him.

"I think I'd like to build me a nice castle on this planet. One that I can use to retreat to if I want some peace and quiet," he told Alyx after he had made his wishes clear to the ruler of this world.

"Will you let these people live peacefully?" she asked him freely.

He shrugged his shoulders. "As long as they stay out of my way, I just might do that." He poured himself a glass of wine. "Besides, they should be happy that I have arrived here. Now that this planet is mine, I will protect it from other conquerors."

"Well, aren't they the luckiest people!" she commented dryly.

"Geese……. I could have just sent them all to the next dimension if I had wanted to!" He took a mouthful of wine. "HAAAAH! That feels good! Want some?" He offered her the bottle.

"No thank you, I don't drink alcohol."

He gave her a curious look, with one brow raised and his head tilted to the side. "Why not?"

"I don't like the taste of it.'

"But my dear, you should 'learn' to drink this. It is an 'art' to drink this and enjoy it. Would you mind if I teached it to you?" He took another sip and gazed at her over the brim of his glass.

"Yeeees," she replied.

Disappointed he let his head hang to the side. "You're hopeless."

"I AM NOT!"

"Are too!" he took another sip.

"AM NOT!" she crossed her arms across her chest.

He let the wine play around in his mouth, swallowed it and said: "Are TOO!"

She snorted. "Don't make me SPANK you!" she warned him.

"Are TOO, are TOO, ARE TOO!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

As she came running towards him he quickly put his glass away and ran off. She chased him around his quarters, around the furniture (bed and some seats and that kinda stuff).

"Stand still! Or I will SOOOOO hurt you!" she called after him when she could not keep up with him.

"You'll have to catch me! I bet I've got more stamina than you do!" he kept on running.

She frowned with a growl and slowed her pace.

When he slowed down a little - thinking she started to wear out - she suddenly dashed towards him, jumped into the air, swirled around lashing her tail at him.

And when he saw that tail coming, it was too late! The whip-like tip slammed him right in the face!

SMACK on his cheek! ((yeah baby! You go GIRL! ))

"How do you like the pinching feeling of that, my dear?" she teased him as she lashed her tail at his tight ass.

SMACK right on his ass! He didn't scream 'ouch' or anything. Not that he didn't want to, cause that DID HURT! But if she found out about that, he wasn't going to hear the end of it!

She lashed her tail at him once more.

"OKAY! That's enough for now!" He grabbed her tail and yanked her - by her tail - towards him so she fell into his arms. "GOT YOU!"

She giggled. "No fair!"

"I like to cheat", he chuckled as he caressed her cheeks with both hands.

She looked into his deep-red eyes. The look those eyes gave her was sooo different then the look he gave others. Why did he have to be so harsh on others?

"What's on your mind?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "Nothing", and she pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

He growled with a broad grin on his face as he pulled her closer and slowly moved towards his bed.

After some long hot lovemaking……

Freeza's computer made a 'ploink' sound. A pale hand moved the bed-sheets aside and a sleepy white face looked in the direction of the computer.

A tanned hand moved some sheets away too.

"Now what?" Freeza mumbled.

"Probably just junkmail," Alyx yawned. "I'll take a look for you, I need to go to the bathroom anyway."

He pulled her closer as she wanted to get out of the warm bed. "That can wait, I'll check it later."

She cuddled up against him for a second. "But I NEED to go to the bathroom, cute thing."

He grinned. "Very well, have it your way."

She got out of the warm bed into the cold room and quickly ran into the bathroom. On her way back she took a look at the computer-screen that showed the UN-mail box. (universe net mailbox).

There was a message from Zarbon. Just before she told Freeza, she saw 'danger-alert' as the subject. She moved the cursor to it using the trackball next to the keyboard and clicked on the message.

"What is it?" Freeza asked from below the sheets.

"Looks like junkmail," she mumbled. It didn't take more then a few seconds before she knew what that message was about.

"You don't need to order any Viagra, do you?" she asked Freeza with a smile.

"Do you think I need it? Your screams indicated that I don't," he grinned. "Delete that one!"

Quickly she deleted it. She typed a short message in a 'new-message' screen and sent to an address she knew very well. That didn't take more then a few seconds.

"OH, you are SO bad!" she ran back to the warm bed and cuddled up to him again.

* * *

"Did you send that message to Lord Freeza?" Dodoria asked Zarbon impatiently.

"I sent it two days ago!"

"Then why hasn't he responded to it!"

"How am I supposed to know that! He's probably busy."

"It doesn't take that long to conquer a planet!" Dodoria objected.

"Do YOU want to question Master Freeza about that?"

Dodoria snorted and said: "I just want to know what's taking him so long."

"He doesn't let anybody rush him into doing anything."

"But what if they have gotten to him before we could warn him!"

Zarbon let out a sigh. "We don't even know if 'they' are after him. And have you forgotten how powerful master Freeza is?"

"Uhmpff…. Nooo……….." he crossed his arms.

"Stop worrying about him than!" Zarbon got out of his armor and into his training suit. "I'm gonna go for a run, wanna join me?"

Dodoria just gave him a death-stare. He went along with Zarbon once and there was no way he could keep up with him! He was drowning in his own sweat and got completely exhausted while Zarbon was running around without breaking into sweat.

Zarbon grinned and left his chambers. Imagine him, wearing a black sports-pants, a white T-shirt. Around his head he has a white sweat-band as well as around his wrists. On his feet some fancy sport shoes and his hair combed back tighter than usual but still in a braid.

Dodoria watched him jog out of his chambers and followed him to the hallway to go to his own chambers.

"And stay off of the snacks!" Zarbon warned him as he ran around the corner.

Dodoria rolled his eyes. He walked back to his chambers, thinking of what he might have to snack. He never noticed how awfully quiet it was on the hallways.

He pressed the button on the wall to open his sliding doors and walked into his half-darkened room, straight to his snack box.

"Zarbon can talk all he wants. I can snack if I want to!" he mumbled and took out a bag of potato chips.

He took a mouthful of chips and chewed them up. Suddenly he stopped chewing and swallowed the whole lot. This daunting feeling that someone was watching him crept up to him and made the chills run down his back.

Because he hadn't switched on his lights, he could not clearly see if there was anything hiding in the shadows. He narrowed his eyes and looked around his room. Nothing moved, there was no sound, nothing.

He shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his mouth once more. As he chewed down the chips, that creepy feeling came back and he peeked over his shoulder into the shades. His eyes grew large when he saw two bright orange eyes - bright like fire - staring at him……


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

* * *

- - - - - - **CHAPTER TWENTY TWO ** - - - - - - -

- - - **THE SLAYER** - - -

* * *

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

'_Thoughts'_

As the fiery eyes came closer, the body of a large feline predator appeared in the dim light. He dropped the chips bag and took a few steps back. In a second Dodoria recognized the beast as the same one Alyx had turned into not too long ago when Vegeta had pissed her off.

"H-hey, a-aaaren't y-yyou supposed to be with m-m-mmaster Freeza……!" he stammered as his back made contact with the wall on the other side of the room.

No verbal response came from the feline predator. Instead of that, it slowly paced towards him, the shoulders separately moving up and down as it did. It's thick tail gently waving behind it. It held its head low and the fiery eyes never looked away from Dodoria. He was starting to feel kinda uncomfortable by now as he moved away to stay out of the reach of the beast.

Dodoria glanced at the door. There was no way he was gonna make it there. His scouter! He would use his scouter and call for help.

But as soon as he moved his hand towards his scouter, two long, white fangs shimmered in the faint light as the beasts lips curled up and a low grumbling growl rose from the depth of its throat.

Dodoria swallowed a lump and slowly lowered his arm.

"W-what do you want with me? And why aren't you with master Freeza….?" he wanted to know. Then something dawned to him.

"Ah, I get it……… you took care of him, didn't you! So we were right after all! So why are you coming for me now? I'm only working for him! It was either that or die! I'm just a victim here!"

"Sure you are," a deep voice said. "I believe you."

He raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like Alyx at all……..

(( imagine a voice like James Earl Jones' who speaks the voice of Mufasa in the Lion King))

The right corner of the beast's mouth curled up into an amused smile and his eyes tinkled.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" Dodoria exclaimed.

The beast paced closer towards him until he was within his range. "You're worst nightmare," he growled.

Quickly Dodoria formed a large ki-blast and fired it at the beast. Why hadn't he done that any sooner! He was so stunned by the presence of the beast that it occurred to him only now that he could just shoot it out of his way.

With all of his force he shot the blast right at the beast's face. It hit head on! But there was no explosion……….! The blast seemed to be absorbed by the beast as his piercing eyes gazed deep into Dodoria's eyes. Actually the beast had the ability to reduce the blast's power until it just faded away.

In the corner of his mind, he remembered how Freeza had to use all of the force that he had in his first form, just to keep an enraged Alyx away from Vegeta. Now, Dodoria's power-level wasn't anywhere near Freeza's.

The smirk on the face of the beast gave him the cold chills.

"Freeza knows about you people! And he'll be back soon! He'll hunt you down and destroy every last one of you! He will not allow anybody to stand in his way of becoming supreme ruler of the universe!" He screamed at the beast, trying to scare him off that way.

"Your Freeza knows nothing," the beast told him. "Our sources are everywhere. He'll never know what hit him."

"Wha……?" He raised his brows. But the message…. ALYX! She must have kept it from him! He tried his luck and moved his arm up to his scouter. Someone had to know what was going on here! He pressed the button to contact Zarbon.

The second that he did, the beast launched himself at him and lashed out to his throat, sinking his fangs deep into his flesh. The power of the beast pushed Dodoria hard against the wall and the beast's jaws closed off his throat. He could neither breath nor make a sound.

"Zarbon here! What is it?" Zarbon's voice sounded through the scouter.

Dodoria tried very hard to scream, roar or make any kind of sound, but the beast held on to him very tight.

Zarbon raised an eyebrow when he heard only the soft background noise that was always heard through the scouter and grumbled something. Then he broke the connection.

As Dodoria slowly choked his arm fell down again and the room began to turn darker and darker. He desperately tried to breath but he could not get any air into his lungs. With his hands and feet he tried to get the beast off of him, but there was no way he could make him move even an inch.

The beast only let go when there was no more movement coming from the big, pink man. He released his bleeding throat, dropped him onto the floor and disappeared back into the shadows.

Zarbon jogged down the main road from the headquarters to the training grounds where the Ginyu Force was currently training. From there he followed a trail into the forest that covered most of planet Freeza. He kept up quit some speed and didn't really pay attention to his surroundings. They were the same as always: trees, more trees and bushes. Only one thing seemed to be different now. A shadow moved along with him in the forest.

At a certain point he got this creepy feeling someone was watching him. Was it his imagination? While running he looked to one side. Nothing there. He looked to the other side. AAAHH! Two fiery eyes gazed right into his as a huge beast launched itself at him from the dark forest.

He never even had time to scream, jump aside or anything like that. A powerful claw with five razor-sharp nails slammed him off of the trail and against the nearest tree.

With the blow the nails dug into his chest and tore off a huge amount of his skin and flesh. The blow even shattered several of his ribs.

In the few seconds that passed by he too recognized the looks of the beast and it surprised him as much as it had surprised Dodoria. He leaned with his back against the tree, trying to stand up, but slowly he collapsed to the ground.

"I knew…. it … you're one of them!" he said, using most of his strength. He tried to make the bleeding from his wounds stop by pressing his hand against it. But his hand could not even cover the whole wound so his warm blood freely gushed through his fingers.

"You've never seen me before," said the low voice.

Zarbon raised one of his brows. "W-What?" That was not the voice he had expected to hear. This was apparently not Alyx.

The beast paced up to him as he raised himself up from his forelegs. He walked on his hind legs as he started to change. The fur disappeared. His skin had a light brown color and his fiery, orange eyes turned red. He looked like an Ice'jin (form 4), a lot like Alyx, but he didn't have long, wavy hair. His hair - a stroke in the middle of his head, from the front to the back of his head - stood straight up with a slight curve forward.

Zarbon raised his other brow. "What the…..!"

"You have meddled around in business you should not have interfered in," he said as he let his tail wave gently behind him. "We don't like it when people do that."

Zarbon tried to say something, but the severe loss of blood had quickly weakened him.

"Never mind that, we would have gotten to you sooner or later anyway," the young man said as he turned around to leave his victim laying there.

"Y-you'll n-ne-ver defeat Lord F-Freeza," Zarbon stammered with the last bit of power he had left in him. "H-he h-a-s no equal in this u-universe…….."

"That's only partly right. You should say: not in this PART of the universe," the young Ice'jin half-blood smirked and walked passed him, leaving him to die.

Zarbon watched him go and tried to move. But the pain that caused him, made him black out for a second. The open wound in his chest took its toll. Even with his fit condition, he could not take an attack as powerful and sudden as this one.

He fell with the side of his face down into the soft, green moss as it was slowly colored red by his own blood. He tried very hard to keep his eyes open, but there was just no way he could stop them from closing. He felt so tired. He'd close them only for a moment…….only for a moment…. never to open them again as his last breath left his lips.

Just when Freeza was about to turn back to planet Freeza, he received a message from his older brother. It was a live message, so there was no scrambling it. Freeza took the call in his chambers.

"Hey, little brother!" Cooler greeted his brother in his usually cheerful way.

Freeza frowned. "What is it that you want?" His brother never just popped in to say hello. "Don't tell me you want this planet. You've got plenty already!"

Cooler grinned. "Don't be ridiculous, little brother. You can have this one, I already have conquered myself a nice cold planet. I was just wondering, when did father leave your planet?"

"Oh, about a week ago. Why?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet him here, but he hasn't shown up yet. And if he's left a week ago, he should have been here by now."

Freeza frowned. "Couldn't he just have forgotten about your meeting?"

"Yeah, I figured that already. I've tried to contact him, but I'm not getting any response. Can you give it a try?"

Suddenly Freeza remembered something. "Hey, I hailed him when he left my planet, and there he didn't respond either."

"Maybe he's got his communication down." Cooler scratched his chin.

"But then still, he should have been there…."

The two brothers were facing a mystery.

"We could go and look for him?" Freeza suggested. "I'm about to leave this planet anyway."

"Yeah, that's a good plan. I was hoping you'd say that. He might have been stranded somewhere, maybe there's a computer failure or something, not just the communication."

The thought of something else happening to their father never occurred to them. Well, why the heck should it? King Cold is the most powerful Ice'jin around.

Freeza's ship left the planet and teamed up with Coolers to look for their father's ship.


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

* * *

- - - - - - **CHAPTER TWENTY THREE ** - - - - - - -

- - - **King Cold's Ship** - - -

* * *

**Location:** Space

* * *

'_Thoughts'_

Side by side the two ships cruised through space, looking for King Cold's lost ship. So far there was not sign of it. Cooler had boarded Freeza's ship and was having diner with him and Alyx.

"You're probably gonna end up on his home planet!" Alyx grinned jokingly at the brothers.

"If he's gone home and indeed forgot about the meeting, I am SO gonna kick his ass!" Cooler snorted.

"You couldn't kick his ass even if you're fully charged!" Freeza chuckled.

Alyx had cooked a formidable meal - as usual - and even the choosy Cooler had nothing but commends for the food she had prepared.

When they started their dessert Cooler suddenly asked: "So, how serious are you two anyway?"

Freeza was about to put the small spoon filled with ice-cream into his mouth when his brother asked that. The question freaked him and he almost dropped the spoon so the ice fell off, onto the table.

His cheeks flushed a bit and he gave his brother a deadly stare. "DO YOU MIND!"

Alyx giggled and managed to get started with her dessert without spoiling it.

Cooler grinned. "Well?"

"We haven't really discussed that yet," Freeza said briefly, hoping his nosy brother would change the subject. But he already knew he probably wouldn't anyway.

"Why do you have to discuss that? Do you like her?" he asked his brother.

Freeza had just taken a mouthful of ice and swallowed it whole when Cooler asked that so freely. Geese…. that was COLD! He closed his eyes until the ice reached his stomach.

Alyx peaked at Freeza and placed her chin in her hand-palm. "Well?"

Freeza looked from the one to the other.

"DO you LIKE her?" Cooler asked him again, slowly this time.

"I guess……" he said. "What's it to you anyway!"

"That's not the point," Cooler said and turned to Alyx. "Do you like him?"

She grinned shyly and nodded.

"Well, then what's there to discuss?" Cooler asked as he raised his hands in the air.

Freeza let out a sigh.

"Do you really like him?" Cooler asked Alyx once more with a raised brow.

She grinned. "Yeah!"

"So, errr….. why?"

Freeza exaggeratingly rolled his eyes and snorted. "COOLER! Put a SOCK in it!"

"Oh, come on! Let him! I think it's sweet!" she smiled.

He growled and put another full spoon of ice-cream in his mouth as Alyx answered Cooler's question.

"I don't really know………. When I saw him for the first time I though he was really cute. But then I didn't know who he was. And when I found out about that, I thought he was such a prick for not telling me, while he was laughing himself silly! DORK!"

A faint smile played around on Freeza's lips as he heard her talk to his brother. That situation had been most amusing.

"But I thought he was cute anyway. Later he wanted to know what I was capable of so he let me beat up the G-Force first and then he tried to take me down himself."

"Which I DID!" Freeza commented, triumphantly pointing his spoon at her.

"Yeah, in his most gorgeous forth form!" she smiled dreamily. "There was this attraction between us……. "

Cooler glanced at Freeza.

He shrugged his shoulders and said with a broad grin. "Hey, what can I say? I'm gorgeous!"

"And sexy! He was soooo sexy! And cute! And I just had to kiss him!" ((chapter11)) She glanced at Freeza with this most seducing look in her eyes.

"Yeah, and then PAPA shows up and RUINS the whole moment!" Freeza said annoyed.

That brought the brothers back to the mysterious disappearance of their father. They stared at their desert for a while, without saying anything.

A knock on the door broke the silence.

"ENTER!" Freeza ordered.

One of his men came in. "We have located the ship of King Cold, sir!" he informed them.

The brothers glanced at each other for a sec. Then they got up and ran out of the room to get to the command bridge as fast as possible. Freeza even forgot to get into his hover-pod. He just gestured Alyx to follow him and so she did.

From the command bridge they had a clear view of the round ship, similar to theirs.

"It looks just fine," Cooler stated when he saw no damage on the ship.

"Fly around it!" Freeza instructed his pilot. "For al we know we're just looking at the 'good' side of it."

Alyx stared at the ship as they got a view of the other side. There was no damage there either.

"There are no life signs, Sir!" a crewmember informed his master. ((that would be Freeza))

Freeza crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. "Take us closer. I want to take a look inside."

"Are you sure you want to see what's inside? We don't know what happened? You might find your father in a shocking state," Alyx asked him as she worried about his well-being.

He gave her a friendly smile. "Don't worry my dear, I have seen more death then you can imagine."

"Yeah, I know that, but this is your FATHER."

"I'll deal with that when I find him. I AM going in. I want to know what happened. Besides, maybe there's just no one in there."

When they got close enough to Cold's ship, they got out and flew towards it. Because they could easily survive in space, Coola and Freeza didn't wait until the ship docked with Cold's ship.

Freeza was about to blow a hole in the hull when Coola pulled his arm. "We will open the door, little brother!"

Freeza rolled his eyes and followed Coola towards the door. He had it open in a few seconds, without ripping it out actually . Coola was very good in cracking security codes like the one that held the door closed. A little bit of messing around with the wires behind the control panel was enough.

"You really should do something about your temper," Coola said as he gestured Freeza to enter the ship. "I could arrange an anger-management session for you when we get back?"

"What's wrong with my temper? My temper is fine!" he snorted.

While the ship docked with Cold's ship, the two brothers made their way towards the bridge where they expected to find their father.

On their way there they found dead soldiers in the corridors, laying around in a pool of their own blood. Their bodies seemed to have been slashed open by some kind of claw.

Coola and Freeza glanced at each other with raised brows. ((hairless brows, but still brows))

"How messy!" Coola commented as he stepped over a dead soldier, carefully avoiding the pool of blood to keep his feet clean.

Freeza levitated himself to get past the body.

"Shorty," Coola grinned.

Just before they turned the next corner a high pitched scream echoed through the ship, freaking them out.

"GEESE!" Freeza looked back to see Alyx hurry towards him and his brother. "DO YOU MIND!"

She gave him a quick smile. "But this is disgusting!"

"You can wait in the ship, if you can't stand it." That almost sounded as an order.

"I can take it," she quickly said.

"Look at those footprints….. " Coola pointed to the floor.

There was a trail of vague prints…. among the other bloody prints, belonging to soldiers who'd probably had been running for their life. The vague prints didn't look anything like the prints made by the soldier's boots.

"They look almost like animal prints…." Freeza said.

Coola glanced at him. "Yeah, sure! They must belong to some powerful warrior, how else can he take on our father's crew!"

Freeza shrugged his shoulders and followed his brother.

The sliding doors that gave access to the bridge were blasted away. Both were heavily distorted and were twisted to the sides. In the open entrance lay some more soldiers…. dead.

They stopped at the doors before they could look onto the bridge.

Coola took a deep breath. "Very well, I'll go first!" he stepped forwards and looked around.

"HEY! Hold on!" Freeza paced forwards to enter with his brother.

The floor of the bridge was covered with dead soldiers too. On the walls they could see signs of ki-blast impacts. There had definitely been a fight in here. Their father's throne was empty….

"There!" Freeza saw the dark tip of their father's tail behind the throne and dashed towards it, followed by Coola and Alyx.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

* * *

- - - - - - **CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR ** - - - - - - -

* * *

**Location:** King Cold's ship

* * *

Coola grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him back.

"Wait, little brother."

Freeza looked back and saw his brother's eyes. They looked serious. "You might want to wait here for a sec."

"I am not that little anymore..." he objected and wanted to walk passed his brother.

Coola stopped him by holding him back with his hand on his shoulder. "I remember how shocked you were when mother was killed."

"I was still a child back then..."

"Just wait here, okay," Coola wasn't going to argue about it any more.

He turned towards the throne and slowly walked towards it. As he walked around it Freeza saw the relief in his brother's eyes. Coola bent over and picked up the piece of their father's tail.

"It's just the end of his tail," Coola said as he showed it to Freeza.

"So, what happened to the rest of him?"

They looked at each other and searched the darkened bridge. The blinking lights in the computers and the dead bodies made the bridge look very spooky.

Coola walked back into the corridor and narrowed his eyes to see better in the darkened ship. He formed a ki-ball in his hand and used it as a torch. He noticed deep scratches in the metal walls of the corridor and smeared blood on the walls and floor.

"They must have run into Alien or something…." He mumbled.

Freeza and Alyx followed his lead through the ship.

The absolute silence made their soft footsteps and their breathing sound loud. They stepped over more dead soldiers and over some dead-soldier-body-parts.

The trail led them to the engine room. Here too the doors were bent and twisted to the sides by a blast. Coola stopped Freeza again and walked in. The room was quite steamy 'cause some of the steam-pipes were broken.

"Can you see anything?" Freeza wanted to know.

"No… shhhh!" he hissed at him.

"Be alert, Alien might still be in there…." Freeza whispered at his brother.

Coola frowned at him. That was not the kind of thing he wanted to hear right now. But his brother did have a point. He'd better watch his back.

Behind some huge engine part he saw a shimmer in the corner of his eye. He moved the ki-ball towards the shimmer to see what it was. He could not make it out and came closer. The ki-ball moved a bit closer and moved the shadow away. The light shimmered over the horns and the plate on Cold's head.

If the ball was a torch he had held in his hand he would have dropped it. He stared into the deep red eyes of his father.

"Papa…?" he asked.

Freeza ran towards his brother and pushed him aside. "Papa!"

When they didn't get any response they realized he stared into his dead eyes and cold face. Even colder than usual.

"D-darn…." Freeza stammered.

"What could have done that?" Coola wondered out loud as he pulled his father away from behind the engine parts.

They saw he was badly injured. He had claw-marks all over his body.

"Who or whatever did this must have been fast!" Coola concluded. "Papa is still in his second form. It seems he had never a chance to transform to reach his full potential."

"What do you think that means?" Alyx asked him.

"Well, that this creature might not be as powerful as we are thinking right now. He had to take him out quickly, before he transformed…"

"I will send my men in here to find any clue that can lead us to who-ever did this," Freeza suggested.

Coola nodded. "When we know who it was, we can have our revenge!" he clenched his fist and his red eyes lit up dangerously.

Their ships pulled their father's ship back to Planet Freeza so they could give it a full examination. In the mean time his body was taken to Coola's ship for an autopsy.

Both Freeza and Coola watched the doctors as they proceeded for they wanted to know exactly what they did and what they came across.

"These deep scratches and cuts on his body can only be made by the claw of some large animal. But here he seems to have bruises as if he was some one took a firm hold of him," the doctor pointed at the bruises on his neck and arms. "These bruises here indicate he was struck down by a fist or some blunt object. And those burns are from ki-blast attacks."

"From the x-rays we of him we can see he had several broken ribs and left thigh-bone."

They had noticed the broken thigh-bone, cause a shattered part of it had cut through his muscles and stuck out of his leg.

"And several of his tail-bones are crushed as well."

The brothers stared at their father as he lay there on the cold metal table. That must have been the strangest thing they had ever seen, cause their father was the most powerful Ice'jin in the universe. They had never even seen him sneeze let alone get hurt. Not even Coola could hurt him once he had transformed to his ultimate self.

"So we're looking for some intelligent and powerful creature with sharp claws and fists," Coola concluded.

The doors of the sickbay opened and two soldiers carried in a soldier from Cold's ship. He was still alive!

The doctors had him put on a table so they could treat his wounds.

Coola and Freeza rushed towards him.

"Did you see what attacked the ship?" Freeza wanted to know.

The man had a wild terrified look in his eyes. And this time not because of the dangerous prince Freeza who was demanding something of him. The thought of what happened scared him even more. His lips moved as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"Tell us what you saw!" Freeza demanded of him.

"Bro, relax, the man's terrified. And not of you this time."

Freeza let him alone. "But we have to know!"

"We will. Let him calm down first, okay."

Freeza nodded. "He'd better calm down quickly, cause I want to know what happened."

The doctors gave the man some drug that calmed him a bit and after a few minutes he wanted to say something.

"F-fiery e-eyes…" He stammered. "I-ice'jin… but d-different…. Then … B-big cat like b-bea-beast…. S-spots…. Claws …. "

The brothers gazed at him and then at each other.

"That doesn't make any sense… " Coola mumbled.

But Freeza gave his brother a punch to shut him up and listened carefully to the man.

"Came out of nowhere…. T-too strong for K-king Cold…. No m-match for us s-soldiers…"

"Hold on…" Freeza ran out of the medical bay.

Coola frowned. What was he up to now?

Hardly five minutes later the doors of the medical bay opened up again and Freeza came in.

"Did it look anything like this?"

Alyx entered in her Slayer form.

The man gave her one look and got completely paranoid. His eyes almost popped out of his head with fear and he screamed. He tried to get up from his bed to get away from the creature, he would have fallen on the floor, if the doctors hadn't grabbed him.

Coola stared at Freeza and Alyx. What did this mean? Was she in on it?


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Thanx you all for reviewing my work!

* * *

- - - - - - **CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE ** - - - - - - -

* * *

**Location:** Coola's ship and Planet Freeza

* * *

Alyx transformed back to her usual self and only then did he calm down.

"I-it looked like t-that…. But it was a m-man… "

Coola stepped up to Alyx and grabbed her firmly by the throat. He easily lifted her up of her feet.

"Coola it was NOT her!" Freeza objected. "She was with me all the time!"

"Tell me what you now about this incident!" Coola demanded. "I bet you're no stranger to whoever did this!"

She grabbed his wrist with her hands and tried to speak but his grip blocked off her breath and the sound of her voice.

"Coola let her GO! That she looks like the one we're looking for, doesn't mean she's in on it!"

Coola frowned. "I'm not convinced of that!" But he let her go for now.

Alyx fell down on her knees, coughing while she breathed as much air into her lungs as possible.

"I'll put Zarbon on the investigation as soon as we get back home!" Freeza said. "He'll find out what happened!"

He pulled Alyx of off her knees and took her back to his ship. "You'd better think of some way to apologize to the lady!" he snapped at his brother as he walked passed him.

"Don't be angry with him," Alyx said when they were back in his quarters on his own ship. "He's just angry because of the death of King Cold."

Freeza let out a sigh. "That's no excuse for just accusing everybody."

Back on Planet Freeza King Cold's body was taken to the mortuary. Freeza looked around when he came out of his ship.

"Where the heck is Zarbon when you need him?" He mumbled when he did not see his first in command.

In stead of Zarbon one of his other high officers came up to him. He seemed kinda nervous, like he was afraid that what he was going to say would make his master strike him dead before he had finished his sentence.

He made a deep bow for his master.

"What is going on, where is Zarbon?" Freeza demanded to know.

The officer got back on his feet, held his head bowed down. "There's been an attack on the planet, Sir…" he started.

Freeza frowned. "Who dares to attack MY planet!"

"We don't know, Sir… but…"

"You DON'T KNOW!" He snapped at him. "Zarbon is investigating that attack?"

"N-no, Sir…" The poor officer had to pull himself together. "Zarbon was a victim in that attack … he was killed in it, Sir."

There was a silence for a moment. A highly astonished look appeared on Freeza's face.

"One of my finest men was killed …. And we don't know who did it!" He said in a dangerously quiet manner. "Where's Dodoria!"

"Well, Sir … he was killed as well…" Now he really feared for his life.

Freeza gnashed his teeth and clenched his fists and tried very hard not to go nuclear on the officer who had brought him the bad news.

Coola came back from the mortuary. He had escorted his father's body there and made sure he was treated with the respect he deserved.

"What's going on?" He wanted to know when he saw Freeza's anger and astonishment and the shivering officer before him.

"It seems there was an attack on MY PLANET! And NOBODY knows who's responsible!" He said most agitated. "My right hand man and one of my top soldiers were killed in the attack! AND NOBODY KNOWS WHO THE HELL DID IT!"

Coola frowned.

The officer did have some information for his master:

"We are investigating the case and as far as we can tell they were both attacked by some powerful beast with razor-sharp teeth and claws…."

"WHAAT!" The brothers gazed at each other for a sec.

"Could that mean that the same beast that attacked father's ship, has attacked your planet!" Coola wondered out loud as his eyes looked for Alyx.

She moved closer to Freeza as his brother gave her this wary look again.

"Will you quit blaming Alyx!" Freeza snapped at him. "She was with me the whole time. Besides, we weren't even on the planet!" He turned to Alyx. "Go to my chambers, take some rest."

"You don't think I have anything to do with this, do you?" she asked him as she gave him the innocent-big-eyes-look.

He gave her a smile. "Don't be ridiculous. You were with me the whole time, how could you be in on it. My brother is just looking for a scapegoat."

"I am not! I want to know who's responsible, don't you?" Coola protested.

"Of course I do! But I will not randomly start pointing fingers!" He rebuked his older brother and told Alyx: "Go now. In the mean time we'll start our own investigation."

She smiled, gave him a kiss on his dark lips and left him alone with his brother.

Coola crossed his arms. "You just don't wanna see it, do you? How big are the odds of some beast attacking father and your planet that happens to look just like your new girlfriend?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That would be too obvious! Who'd be that stupid!"

"Well, whatever. To get back to the attacker. If it is the same who attacked father's ship and your planet, how could the attacker be on father's ship and then later back here?" Coola posed.

The brothers stared at each other again for a few moments, pondering on that thought.

Then suddenly Freeza's eyes grew larger as he remembered something. "It did take him an awful long time to take off when he left…. And when I contacted him, there was no reply…I told you about the communication when you contacted me earlier to go and find him, remember?"

Coola nodded. "Perhaps the attacker already was ON the planet, killed father and his men …"

"And then set a course in the ships computer to make it appear as if it took of as nothing had happened!" Freeza finished his sentence.

"The attacker got off the ship before it left the planet and took out your best henchmen when you were away to that icy planet," Coola finished the plot.

"Do you think the attacker is still on my planet?" Freeza didn't like that idea at all.

Coola shook his head. "He's probably far away by now."

Freeza wasn't convinced of that and actually, neither was Coola when he thought about it.

Coola turned to the officer who was investigating the whole matter.

"Where were they found? Freeza's men?"

"Zarbon was found in the forest. He was jogging when he was attacked. We don't think he had much of a change against his attacker. He had a huge gaping wound in his chest. It didn't take very long for him to bleed to death."

Freeza growled. Not that he was grieving for the loss of two of his best men. It pissed him off that they were killed without his knowledge by some unknown enemy.

"It's one thing when I send my own men to the next dimension MYSELF! But who else dares to do so!"

"Dodoria was found in his quarters with a bite wound on his throat. We believe the beast choked him to death. He could have choked in is own blood. Or both."

"So the attacker got into my headquarters and nobody noticed anything?" Freeza asked the officer in a dangerously calm way.

The officer swallowed a lump from his throat. "Yes Sir. We have checked all our security recordings and the log in the computer. But there was no sign of an intruder alert anywhere."

One of the men in command of the officer contacted him through his scouter. He had been investigating Zarbon's chambers for any clue on the attack.

"Sir, I have found something on Zarbon's computer that you definitely want to see!" he told him from the other side of the scouter.

"My men have found some clue," the officer immediately told his master.

Freeza made his way to Zarbon's chambers as fast as he could, followed by his brother and the officer.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

* * *

- - - - - - **CHAPTER TWENTY SIX ** - - - - - - -

* * *

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

When they came into Zarbon's chambers the soldier who had called his officer showed them an Universe Net site what he had found in the history menu of the browser.

"Why are you checking out his computer?" Freeza asked the young soldier. "I'd think that would be the last thing where you could find any clue…."

"Yes, Lord Freeza, that would be so, if Zarbon hadn't been checking your new friend out. He and Dodoria weren't very happy when you left them and took off with her to conquer a new planet," he boldly told his master.

Freeza frowned. "Continue."

"I overheard him talking to Dodoria in the mess-hall when having lunch. Dodoria had cashed some old favors. He came up with a Universe Net address for a certain website that might be interesting. They were talking about some organization called 'Free Universe'. They had found information about who they were and some how they were convinced that Alyx was involved."

Freeza rolled his eyes. "Why does everybody believe she's involved?" he said annoyed.

The soldier showed Freeza the site. "See for yourself, Sir."

A black screen popped up with a picture of a fiery sword in the middle of the screen. Below it said: "Point of no return".

The soldier entered the site. Another black page popped up. The banner said: "Create a free Universe". Below it was a short text:

'Is your world invaded by barbarians? Do you live like a slave on your own world? Has your world been destroyed lately? YOU DESERVE BETTER! We can help you to win your planet back (except in the most unfortunate case of destruction). Regain your freedom! CONTACT US TODAY!'

"It seems that Zarbon came across something he should not have found," the soldier stated.

"What madness is this?" Coola said as he read that over Freeza's shoulder. "Who do they think they are to mess with us?"

"Let them come over here! So we can kick their asses!" Freeza growled.

The soldier showed them the information behind the link ABOUT US. On this black page was a text about how powerful the members of this 'Free Universe' group were supposed to be. They claimed to have some powerful members through cross breeding between powerful races. Together they would regain a free universe.

"Powerful races. I bet. What races would that be hmm?" Coola snorted.

They read the list of races and suddenly came across the name 'Ice'jin'.

"Why would another Ice'jin join a group like that!" Freeza wondered out loud. "Why share the universe when you can have it all to yourself?"

"Hey, look at that, bro," Coola put his finger next to another familiar race name.

"Azori'jin..."

"That's not all," the soldier said. "Look at the skills they posess."

He clicked on SKILLS and showed the brothers several clips of sword fights, ki-demonstrations and battles with defeted enemies.

"Click on that picture!" Freeza demanded when he saw a thumbnail of what looked like the beast. "That's what Alyx looks like when she transforms to her Slayer-form."

They saw a clip of an Ice'jin, or he was partly Ice'jin, like Alyx. He had spots on his skin like Alyx had and his hair had a similar color. He had a stoke of hair on the middle of his head, that stood up like a roosters comb.

His body was very athletic and he looked impressive, especially when he transformed to his Slayer-form. In the clip he slew several enemies with hardly any effort.

"That must have been recorded in real life battle…" Coola concluded. "Hey, I know that guy! He's very….."

He was gonna say 'powerful' but before he could the guy was slain by the beast. So he just crossed his arms across his chest and frowned.

He changed his language to their native tongue so only Freeza would understand what he was saying. "We're in trouble, bro."

Freeza looked up at him and replied in Ice'jin as well. "Are you kidding me! I could kick his ass as well!"

"Yeah, but not as quickly as this Slayer."

The soldier couldn't understand what they said to each other, but it didn't sound very reassuring.

"There's something else I found in Zarbon's UN-mail account," he said and popped up the account. "He had sent a message to your ship to warn you about this, Lord Freeza."

"Oh… let me see that," he looked over his shoulder and red what the sent mail said. "I never got that……"

Suddenly he remembered something again. Something that made him need to sit down for a moment on one of the seats in Zarbon's chamber.

"What is it, bro?" Coola wanted to know.

"Probably nothing…" he got up and walked out of the room. "I need to check my computer on my ship."

Coola followed him into his quarters on his ship. He turned on his computer and activated his un-mail.

"What are you looking for? Did you get that message after all?" Coola wanted to know as he curiously watched his brother's moves.

"It's probably nothing…" he said as he checked his 'deleted-mail' box. "Darn," he mumbled.

"What!" Coola demanded to know.

"Can't you see what I mean?" he said as he pointed at this message. "That one came from Zarbon!"

"Hey, I don't know anything about computers or mail or whatever's got to do with that stuff!"

Freeza rolled his eyes as he clicked on the message to read it. "DARN! It is the message Zarbon sent me!"

"So you deleted it without even looking at it? It says 'danger-alert', how can you not read that! Don't tell me your ego is still bigger than your common sense?"

Freeza threw his brother one nasty look. "I did NOT delete that message. But I think I know who did."

"Alyx?"

He nodded. "I just remembered I heard the 'ploink' sound my computer makes when there's a new message. We were in bed and she had to go to the bathroom anyway, so she checked it out. She said it was only junkmail."

"I told you she was in on it!"

"Maybe she thought it WAS junkmail."

Coola slapped him over the head. "If you still believe that you're an even bigger idiot that I thought you were!"

He let out a sigh and rubbed his head. "Perhaps I am."

A little voice in his head told him to check out the 'sent items' box so he clicked on that.

A message had been sent to an unfamiliar mail-address so he clicked on that one. It was on top as well.

It was in a language he didn't know. "Can you read that?" He asked his brother.

"Nope, sorry."

Freeza checked the date and time to see when it was sent and noticed that it was sent right after Zarbon's message had come in.

"No question there, I'm afraid," Coola said. "I told you so, didn't I?"

"Grumble grumble."

"Let's show her how we feel about traitors," Coola suggested.

"No, not just yet," Freeza said.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

* * *

- - - - - - **CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN ** - - - - - - -

* * *

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

'_Thoughts'_

"Why not? Isn't it obvious she didn't want you to know about this organization? She even sent them a message back, cause I bet that's where that mail was sent to. And then this beast shows up, a beast that happens to appear on the site of Universe Free?"

"I'd like to play along and take her down at the right moment."

Coola crossed his arms on his back, just above his tail and looked at Freeza with his head slightly tilted to the side. "You can't do it, can you?"

"Do what?" he asked Coola with a frown.

"You can't kill her."

"Sure I can! I can kill anybody."

Somehow that didn't sound very convincing to his older brother. "You REALY like her. I can't blame you, she's cute."

Freeza let out a sigh. "This is exactly why I don't put up with women in my life! They make you weak!" He felt most annoyed with himself.

"Hey, it seems she's a lot like you after all, right?"

He grinned and said: "To bad I don't tolerate insubordination."

Slowly he walked back to his chambers on the planet. How would he handle this whole situation? He could easily kill her… well, he would need to transform again and use some very sneaky attacks to do so, but he could do it.

For the first time in his life he felt reluctant about sending some one to the next dimension. He didn't like that feeling at all but he couldn't get rid of it.

When he walked up to the entrance of his chambers he waited there for a moment before he opened the sliding door. He took a deep breath and hoped he could pretend nothing was going on.

The doors opened, he walked into his chambers. Alyx wasn't in his lounge so he took a look into the bedroom. There she was, on his bed, laying on her side, her back towards the door.

He walked towards the bed. It would be easy to kill her right here and now. He would do it too if it was anybody else. He walked around the bed and looked at her sleeping face. A smile formed on his lips. She was so gorgeous. Why did he allow himself to grow so attached to her?

Could she really be dangerous? He didn't believe that. Powerful, sure, but she could not beat him before, she would not beat him the next time.

Slowly she rolled on her back and made some soft sounds. Freeza sat down on the bed and caressed her cheek and hair. He wondered if he had missed certain clues that revealed who she really was and why she was here.

They met in a most amusing way, he had to admit as he thought back of the first time he laid eyes on her in the showers. And she claimed she didn't know who he was at first. If she really was here on behalf of 'Universe Free' she would have acted all of that.

She was a damn good actor if she was only pretending not to know him. And if she acted to fall for him… Maybe Coola and he had come up with the wrong conclusion after all.

"Hey…." A soft voice broke off his deep thoughts.

He looked at her as she gazed at him with her sleepy eyes.

"Did I fall asleep?"

Freeza nodded.

She gave him such a lovely smile that he could not believe she was faking that.

"So, did you find out anything?"

"Not really," he lied.

"Is the beast still on your planet?"

"We don't think so… but it could still be here."

She shivered and pulled him closer to her. "You'd better stay close to me then, I don't want to run into it by myself."

_'Now why would that be?'_ he wondered as he put her arms around her._ 'Could that be because she needs him to take me out? So if he shows up and she's with me, they can take me out together? Or is she really afraid that he will hurt her?'_

The only thing he could do when she looked at him with those eyes he could just drown in, was kiss her warm red lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, after the long ceremony and cremation of the mighty King Cold Freeza sat down on his throne that proudly stood in his fancy throne-hall. There he would have audiences with so called 'important people', parties, ceremonies and that kind of stuff.

Alyx was in Freeza's chamber, taking a hot shower. As she walked out of the bathroom, into the lounge two fiery eyes gazed at her from the shadows. She freaked… but only for a sec.

"Would you PLEASE not sneak up on me!" she snapped at the beast as he paced into the light.

He transformed back to his Ice'jin form. "Scared you there, didn't I?" he said with a grin on his face and a voice that didn't sound as scary as when Zarbon, Dodoria and King Cold heard it.

She growled at him. "What are you doing here anyway? Do you want to get caught?"

He grinned. "I'm not the one who's about to get caught." His tail curled around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cold drips of water ran down from her wet hair over her back.

His face was now only an inch away from hers and he whispered: "They're on to you."

"How do you know that?" She looked deep into his deep blue eyes.

"They have found out about the email the green guy sent him. The one you deleted. And as well about the one you sent us."

He was about to press his warm lips against hers when she said: "Darn…"

"Geese, you're even starting to sound like him!" he complained.

"AM NOT!"

"Are too! You never say 'darn'. He does, doesn't he?"

"Did I say 'darn'?"

He nodded.

"Darn…" she slapped her hand before her mouth. "I said it again!"

"You're not really falling for him, are you?"

"NOO!" she denied strongly. "You're way cuter than he is!"

"Aah, so you are!" he teased her.

She frowned and smacked him over the head. "Get out of here!"

"You just watch your back, young lady," he warned her one last time and disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coola was still busy with the investigation of their father's death. He and the men who assisted him, hadn't come up with any real evidence to what had happened, if the beast was still on the planet or if Alyx really was involved.

"Scan the planet for higher powerlevels again," Coola ordered.

The soldier behind the level-scanner activated it and came up with the same response as every time he had scanned the planet before.

"The only high powerlevels are those of Lord Freeza and yourself," he said.

Coola frowned. The beast had not been seen or heard of since the attack. There was no trace of it, besides the bodies of King Cold and his men on his ship and the bodies of Zarbon and Dodoria. But here had also not been any reports of unidentified ships leaving the planet. But then again … nobody had reported a ship landing on the planet either…

Maybe 'Universe Free' had only been after King Cold. And maybe they thought that by taking out Zarbon and Dodoria they had covered their tracks. But then, why was Alyx still here? She had to be a part of it all!

Suddenly something dawned to him…. Very slowly.

"Scan the planet again, would you?" He told the soldier. "And lower the threshold."

The soldier behind the scanner activated it again, lowered the threshold as ordered and rolled his eyes as he was turned away from Coola. If he'd see him roll his eyes he'd be dead in a sec.

"Same result, Lord Coola."

"Can you only detect Freeza's and my power-level as being way higher than the others?" He asked him.

"Yes, Sir. The next in line detected with the highest level is commander Ginyu," the soldier told him.

Coola narrowed his eyes. "Scan for Alyx," he ordered.

That took a bit longer but finally the scan-operator said: "I can't find her with the scanner, Sir."

"DARN!" he snapped "The scanner doesn't pick up her level … but she IS on the planet! So if it doesn't pick up hers, why would it pick up the level of that beast! If they are of the same combination of races …. I bet he's still here!"

As fast as he could he left the control room to look for Freeza. If they could not locate that beast, he could be anywhere and they wouldn't even know it!


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

* * *

**- - - - - - CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT - - - - - - -**

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

'_Thoughts'_

"There you are!" Alyx had finally found Freeza. And to her surprise she noticed he was in his forth form again.

He looked up from his thoughts.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked him when she stood before him.

"You never disturb me," he answered and held out his hand.

She took his hand and let him pull her onto his lap. She took his face in her hands and gently kissed his lips. "Don't worry, we'll find the one who killed your father."

"I have no doubts about that, my dear," he said as he looked deep into her eyes and into her soul.

"Have you found out anything?" His piercing look kept her eyes locked to his.

"Yes, I have," he softly replied.

The gentle but dangerous sound to his voice gave her the chills but she tried very hard not to let it show. She remembered what her Slayer friend had told her:  
"They're on to you. They have found out about the email the green guy sent him. The one you deleted. And as well about the one you sent us."

'_Could he be right? Does Freeza know?'_

She was afraid he could see in her eyes what she was thinking but she could not look away now. If she did, he'd know for sure …..

Gently he paced his hands on her hips and moved slowly, caressing them up to her back.

"It seems like this organization called 'Universe Free' has someone on the inside. Someone who gave that Slayer access to my headquarters." His eyes were still locked with hers. It seemed as if he didn't blink at all.

A slight shock went through her body, so slight he couldn't have felt it. And he couldn't have noticed that look in her eyes for just a split second…. Could he?

Sure he could. In his ultimate form he could notice the slightest movements that were even invisible to the naked eye.

He pulled her a bit closer and whispered in her ear: "You wouldn't betray me, would you, my dear?"

Her heart stopped for a second. To her it seemed like forever. "……"

"You know, I'd be forced to kill you on the spot if that were so." His fingers played through her long hair.

He could kill her if he wanted to. There was no way she could last long in a serious 'to the death' battle.

She swallowed a lump from her throat and tried to look and sound as innocently as possible. "Have I given you any reason to think I would betray you?"

A friendly smile formed on his lips. "No, not really."

She gave him a wary look. "Then why would you think I'd betray you?"

"Hmm… there's this mail from Zarbon in the 'deleted-mail-box' on my computer… what did you call it … junkmail?"

She wanted to say something but he held his finger against her lips. "Nobody but me has access to my computer… accept for you that one time, remember?"

Oh, she remembered alright.

"Now why would you delete a message that warned me about this 'Universe Free' organization?"

'_Darn…. Come up with some good answer now….' _

"Well… that would be junkmail to you, wouldn't it? Why would they be a threat to you? Nobody comes even close to you power … accept for your own family."

His piercing look got more intense as he pulled her even closer so his face was only a few inches away from hers.

"I'd still like to know about it." He moved her face closer with his finger below her chin to press a soft kiss on her lips.

With a gorgeous smile on her face she asked him: "Does that make me a suspect?"

He let go of her chin. "Noo … He closed his eyes and took a breath. "But that mail in the 'sent items-box' …" his eyes opened with a most furious, dangerous look in them. " … DOES!"

Before she knew it he had his hand that just had caressed her tight around her throat. He levitated himself off of his throne, high enough so her feet could not reach the floor.

The door to the throne hall opened and gave Coola access to the throne hall. "Freeza! The beast is still here!" He warned him right away before he noticed he held Alyx by the throat. "Ow … finally showing her who's boss, hmm?" He said with a grin.

"What do you mean? The beast is still here?" Freeza gave him a surprised look. "You were convinced he had left the planet by now."

"The power-level-scanner cannot detect Alyx's powerlevel however she IS on the planet. She seems to be of the same race as our intruder, so he most likely isn't showing on our scanners either!" Coola quickly explained.

Freeza looked deep into Alyx's eyes. "Very smart … I wasn't aware of that."

"Uuuh… Freeza…" Coola pointed at Alyx. "If you want some information out of her, you might wanna loosen your grip a bit… she's turning blue, bro."

"Hmm… Oooh." He let her go.

She fell to her knees and coughed and gasped for air. Again! This was getting a nasty habit! (remember, Coola did that as well in chapter 25)

Freeza knelt down on one knee in front of her and tilted her head up so she looked into his eyes again. The enraged look in his eyes changed to a truthfully hurt look. "Why Alyx?"

Coola rolled his eyes. "Those are not the kinda questions I'd ask."

Freeza gave him a look that made it clear he did not appreciate his 'funny' comments right now.

"Why did you have to betray me like this?"

Did she really see a hurt look in his eyes? Did he allow her to look deep into his soul? A feeling of guilt took possession of her as she saw that look in his eyes.

"Was all we shared only pretence to you?"

She closed her eyes and tried to look away. But he would not allow her to turn her face away from him.

"Look me in the eyes!" He firmed the grip on her chin to make her look again.

When she opened her eyes a tear escaped, rolling down her cheek.

"It was supposed to be … I was supposed to take you out… I was told you're a ruthless, heartless tyrant … "

He nodded in agreement to those accusations. "Well, that's true."

"But you've shown me a different side of you…"

He loosened his grip on her chin and instead caressed her cheek. "You were the one who brought that side out in me…"

Coola rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms across his chest, coiling his tail behind him. "Come on, bro. You're not falling for that kinda bullshit, are you?"

Freeza ignored him. He could see in her eyes that she meant that.

"Then why did you still betray me?"

"I had to. There's too much at stake … you have taken too many innocent lives for your own benefit..."

He could see she meant that as well.

"And my father?"

"He's the worst of you three so Kanaye was sent to take him out first."

"Kanaye?"

"The one you call 'the beast'."

"Where is your companion now!" Coola demanded to know from her as he paced towards her.

She quickly got onto her feet, ready to defend herself in case he'd want to hurt her to get his answers.

Freeza jumped to his feet as well and got between her and his brother to defend her from his rage. He wasn't sure that was a smart thing to do, since Coola was way stronger than him, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you still willing to defend her! After her treachery? You ARE an idiot!"

Freeza let out a sigh and turned to Alyx. "Where is this Kanaye?"

"I am right here!" a strong deep voice replied behind them.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

* * *

**- - - - - - CHAPTER TWENTY NINE - - - - - - -**

**Location** Planet Freeza

* * *

All three of them looked at the entrance of the throne hall. Nobody had seen or heard him come in. It was like he had appeared out of thin air.

Freeza and Coola were somewhat surprised to see him in his Ice'jin half-blood humanoid form instead of in his predator form, as they had expected.

His hair was standing up, curved with the form of his head, with a slight bend forwards, in the middle of his head. It had the same fiery colour as Alyx's hair. He had similar spots on his arms and legs and probably on his back too.

Around his waist he wore a dark leather belt – decorated with gold-thread stitching - with several leather pockets and a large dagger in a leather holder. Another leather belt reached from his waist-belt, across his chest, over his shoulder, across his back to the waist-belt again.

On that belt he had one huge scimitar sword and a refined samurai-like sword on his back and several small daggers on his chest.

"So finally you have the courage to face us eye to eye!" Coola looked straight into his eyes and took his fighting stance, as did his brother next to him.

"I was just waiting for the right moment," was Kanaye's calm reply. "Timing is everything."

Coola frowned aggravated at Kanaye's friendly but sarcastic smile and lashed his powerful tail at him.

Kanaye grabbed it with one hand and gave it a firm swing, smashing him against the wall. With his other hand he threw a small but powerful ki-blast after him. Coola quickly got out of the way so it missed and blasted right through several walls.

"So much for your timing!" Coola mocked him.

Kanaye gave him a broad smile, held his hand up with two fingers pointing towards Coola. As soon as he lifted his fingers with a small brief gesture the ki blast shot back and hit Coola full in the left shoulder.

With a painful cry he grabbed his shoulder that was left useless by the blast. The look he gave Kanaye almost made him shiver, but he just grinned with his head slightly tilted

Freeza threw a dazzling ki-disc at Kanaye while he was occupied with Coola. Kanaye sensed it coming and caught it in his hand. The disc quickly shrivelled and completely vanished in the palm of his hand.

Freeza gave him a wary look. What just happened? Did he absorb that blast?

"Oh, that's just GREAT!" he growled to himself.

Kanaye didn't wait for a response, launched himself at the short Ice'jin and kicked him out of his way. Freeza landed on his back, slid over the smooth shiny floor and crashed into his throne, leaving it wrecked.

Kanaye smirked, took the samurai-like sword and swung it towards Alyx. "Take care of the smurf!" He ordered her.

_((( AN: If you don't know what a smurf is, check out this site: __http://en. very far from here, in a little village full of mushroom-shaped houses live the Smurfs. The little characters are __**three apples high**__, have blue skin and are dressed in white trousers and a cap. Yet they are a happy, easy-going bunch - give or take one or two. )))_

Alyx caught the sword with both hands and gave it a swing to get the feeling of it.

In a sec Freeza was back on his feet and growled at Kanaye as he clenched his fists. "Who are you calling a smurf! Besides, I'm not even blue! And I have a DECENT tail!"

"But you are THREE APPLES HIGH!"

Furiously Freeza pointed his finger at Kanaye as he yelled with fiery eyes: "I am so going to KILL YOU!"

"Hey, don't go nuclear on me, save your energy for her!"

He looked over his shoulder and saw Alyx standing there, holding the sword as she took her fighting stance.

She looked at Freeza… then at Kanaye who took out his scimitar-sword to take care of Coola.

Coola wasn't gonna make this easy on his opponent and threw a whole arsenal of ki-blasts at him.

"What are you waiting for? You can handle him easily!" Kanaye exclaimed to Alyx as he caught Coola's ki-blasts in his hand and threw them right back at him. He returned some with his sword as well. "Better keep your eyes on him, girl!"

She looked back at Freeza … where had he gone? There he was! He had levitated himself to the swords that decorated the wall above his throne. They didn't just have decorative value, they were authentic and ready to be used.

He wanted to throw one at Coola, but he was too busy keeping Kanaye away from him in a serious fist fight. He didn't have long to think about what he was going to do next cause Alyx charged at him, lashing her razor-sharp sword at him.

He charged right back at her and brandished his sword at her. Alyx could just avoid the tip of his sword as it swung past her neck.

"I'd rather not hurt you, but if you make me, I will!" he warned her while blocking her sword as she tried to slash it into his flesh.

"I'd rather not hurt you either, but if I don't take you out, Kanaye will!" She was stuck between two thoughts. On the one end she didn't want to kill him at all. She actually liked him more than she'd admit to Kanaye. On the other end she wanted to take him out, because he was such a bad ass tyrant.

The clashing of swords filled the throne hall. Freeza's men came to see what the noise was about and saw their master and his brother in combat with a strange Ice'jin fellow and with …. Alyx…. She was fighting Freeza!

But when the ki-blasts started flying around and some men were vaporized, they ran out of there as fast as they could. Their master knew how to handle himself. He did not need them anyway. Besides, if he had trouble beating someone, they most certainly wouldn't stand a chance anyway! So they might as well get out of there in an effort to save their own skins.

"Come on, you know you can't beat me!" Freeza tried to discourage Alyx as he successfully held off her attacks. "I beat you before and it wasn't that hard, remember?"

She tried very hard to get past his sword with hers. "I LET you win!"

He gave her a daring yet playful smile. "Yeah, right …"

Her sword flashed past his cheek. A short silence followed as they stared each other in the eyes. Freeza felt a drop of blood escape the narrow cut in his cheek. It slowly rolled down his cheek, leaving a red trail.

Alyx shortly gasped and bit her lip. She'd actually hurt him! What was she doing! She could have cut his head off!

Somewhat shocked that she could draw blood from him after all Freeza found himself off guard for a moment.

To his surprise Alyx dropped her sword and stepped closer to him (there was only a few steps between them). With a gentle stroke of her thumb she wiped the drop of blood off his cheek while looking him in the eyes. She might just have upset him enough to make him drive his sword into her body as she stood that close to him … without her sword. So she'd better watch his every move.

In the background Coola tried very hard to keep Kanaye as far away from him as possible. He threw his whole arsenal at him but even his most powerful blasts had little effect on the apparently very strong half-blood Ice'jin.

Kanaye decided he had played with Coola long enough now, he phased out while Coola kept throwing everything he had at him.

"Hey… where did you go!" Coola called out.

A sec later Kanaye phased in again right in front of him and punched him right in the face. The force of the blow threw him back into the wall.

"We have played enough now. I've got more things to do today," Kanaye said as he formed a small ki-blast in his held up hand. He looked over his shoulder towards Alyx. When he saw what was going on he raised one of his brows.

Freeza had let go of his sword as well and they were entangled in a most passionate kiss.

"HEY! Do you MIND!" he exclaimed most irritated.

Coola looked past Kanaye and frowned. "FREEZA! What are you doing you fool!"

Reluctantly they broke off their kiss and looked towards them.

"What's this Kanaye to you anyway?" Freeza asked Alyx. "Is he your boyfriend? Or does he wish to be?"

Alyx grinned. "NOOO! He's my older brother!"

She could see the relief in his eyes. There was no way he could have kicked his ass to win her for him if he was her boyfriend. But as her brother … Kanaye'd probably try everything to keep him away from her as well!

Before Coola could take advantage of the situation Kanaye grabbed him with his tail as he coiled it around his neck like a snake.

"Why are you KISSING him!" he demanded to know.

She glanced at Freeza and bit her lip.

Kanaye came closer as Coola dangled behind him in his firm tail-grip, just high enough so his feet could not reach the floor.

He crossed his arms across his chest and gave her wondering look as he tilted his head slightly. "Hmmmm?"

She let out a sigh. "I do not want to kill him!"

He let out an annoyed sigh. "I knew it! You DO like him!"

Now she had to admit it to him after all! "So what if I do!"

He looked at her rebellious attitude and told her in the _Azori'jin language_: "_Have you forgotten why we are here? Why we want to take them out?_"

Freeza rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when anybody spoke in a language he could not understand. Especially when he wanted to know exactly what was being said… like right now!

"_But in real life he's not half as bad as we had expected! He's way different in private_!" Alyx defended him as she pushed him behind her.

"What did he say?" Freeza wanted to know.

Kanaye formed a small ki-blast in his hand and wanted to throw it at Freeza but he couldn't get a free space cause Alyx was in the way.

"_KANAYE! STOP THAT!"_ she objected.

"_He might be nice to you, but he sure isn't to the rest of the universe!"_

"_He could change, couldn't he?"_

"_So you think you can change a man? Forget it girl!"_

"_What do you know about that! Why can't he change?"_

Freeza pushed Alyx out of his way. "I will not hide behind a GIRL!" he protested.

That was exactly what Kanaye had been waiting for and he shot the blast at him. Freeza expected as much and could just barely dodge it.

"_You can't change him because men can't be changed__ by any woman. I know, I AM one, remember!"_ Kanaye went on in the Azori'jin language.

"_Just because you can't, doesn't mean he can't!"_

Freeza put his foot down and clenched his fists. "I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!"

"_Could you let go of Coola! He's turning blue!"_ Alyx exclaimed at her brother.

"_Why? You like him too?"_

"_Not like that… but he's nice… most of the time. And funny! We don't want to become tyrants too do we? By just killing of the bad guys without giving them a change to be good?"_

Kanaye's eyes almost popped out of his head. _"Since when do you feel like that! You've never had problems taking out tyrants like these!"_

"_Since now! Freeza's different!"_

"_So what's different about him? I can't tell the difference. He destroys whole races to take their planet and sell it to the highest bidder! He kills without remorse, he destroys whole worlds and feels good about it!"_

Alyx let out a sigh. _"We could give him a chance to change, we could ask him if he'd want to, right?"_

"_We have never done that before, why start now?"_

She gave him her puppy-eyes look. _"Please…. PLLEEEAAASE…._ "

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Freeza demanded to know.

Kanaye let go of Coola. He dropped to the ground, gasping for air as slowly his blue colour faded.

((( ooh.. darn… he's got a dark purple face ….. well, just imagine a pale shade of bluish purple on his face … and popping eyes )))

Kanaye let out a sigh as Alyx gave him a big hug. "_I know you don't like to kill. You don't need to kill these…."_

"_I sure hope you're right about them. Cause if they disappoint me, they're goners after all!"_

Freeza and Coola gave each other a wondering look.

"What's going on?" He wanted to know.

"You'd better be good from now on, or I WILL take you OUT!" Kanaye told him in the language he could understand and with a stern look on his face.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Falls on back with his legs up… anime-way.

((( LOL!)))


	30. Chapter Thirty

* * *

**- - - - - - CHAPTER THIRTY - - - - - - -**

**Location:** Planet Freeza

* * *

It didn't take Freeza very long to get back on his feet. Enraged pointed his finger at Kanaye. "What's so bad about trading planets! I have to make a living too, don't I?"

"You trade planets that you steal from the original inhabitants. What if we came and kicked you off your planet?" Kanaye said. "Hey…. Wait…. We are kicking you off your planet!"

"WHAAAAAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he screamed at the taller Ice'jin half-blood.

Kanaye crossed his arms across his chest. "Sure I can."

"I will call upon my most powerful men to aid us and we will kick you off of this planet"! Coola assisted his younger sibling.

Kanaye let out a soft sigh. "You people are so hard-headed… Well…. In the mean time you've been kicked off of your planet as well. Our people have told yours that they're free from now on. They've been told that you're dead and they can return to their homes or go and find a new one if it's been destroyed."

"They will never go with that!" Coola objected.

"They have. They were more than happy to hear they were finally liberated from your tyranny."

They heard loud noise from outside. It sounded like several hundred voices cheering all as one. Freeza's men had just been told that their cruel master was dead and that they were free.

"It seems they don't mind not having you around anymore," Kanaye told Freeza. "Look at the crowd! They are cheering and celebrating your death."

"But I am NOT dead!" Freeza dashed towards the window.

But just before he reached it, Kanaye got between him and the window. "Don't ruin their party now. Take a careful peak and make sure they don't see you."

Freeza peeked around Kanaye and saw how happy they were. They jumped around and with their guns they shot 'happy-shots' into the air like fire-works.

The doors to the throne hall opened again. Two tall green men walked in. They looked like Zarbon, but there was something different about them. They had these Azori'jin spots on their face and arms too.

"More half-bloods?" Coola asked annoyed.

Alyx nodded. "They are our brothers."

"As in brothers in arms or siblings?" Freeza wanted to know.

"Siblings. We have the same mother. She had a thing for men of different races," Alyx explained to him and Coola.

"Great… more brothers…" Freeza sighed.

"Don't worry, I will protect you!" she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure you don't need to protect me against them? They can't be that powerful? That race isn't that powerful and they don't even have Ice'jin blood."

"We are not as powerful as we are because of the Ice'jin blood, Freeza," Kanaye told him. "It is the Azori'jin blood that makes us strong. These two both have a higher power level then you, so you'd better be very good to our sister."

Freeza glanced at Alyx. "Really?"

She nodded with a friendly smile.

The two green men walked up to Kanaye. One of them had his long dark green hair hanging loose down his back. The other had lot's of thin braids in his hair that was even longer than the hair of the first. They both had these golden eyes, common for Zarbon's race.

"Can they transform into that monster Zarbon could transform into?" Freeza wanted to know.

"Yes we can," one of them replied that question with a warm friendly voice.

"And we can transform into that slayer form as well," the other said with a similar, but slightly playful voice.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to take them out? The men want their master's head on a platter."

"Just tell them we have vaporized him completely. Bring them a pile of ash or something." Kanaye said with a grin.

"But why haven't you killed them?" Kin-Taro, the first green dude wanted to know.

(((Kin-Taro means: golden first born male, golden because of the eyes, not the green skin, first born because he was born before his twin brother Kin-Zinan)

"Well, Alyx demanded we'd give them the choice to join us or die," Kanaye explained to the twins.

"Since when do we give evil tyrants like them a choice in anything?" Kin-Zinan wanted to know.

((( Kin-Zinan means golden second son, he was born after his twin brother Kin-Taro)))

"What kinda choice is that anyway?" Coola objected.

"The same choice you give anybody who stands in your way," Kanaye said with his head slightly tilted.

Coola growled. He knew Kanaye was right, but he didn't think someone would ever give him that choice.

The twins vaporized Freeza's throne and Kin-Taro put a pile of ash in his brother's hands.

"Let's make the crowd a happy crowd," he said and they left the throne hall.

"Why would they be happy to see my ashes?" Freeza said. "I gave them shelter, a job, I paid their salary. Who's gonna pay their salary now? You?" he asked Kanaye.

"Nope. But I'm sure they will find a new job in freedom. We have plenty connections with free worlds and we even have plenty of ships to transport them wherever they want to go."

"We can find you a new job too!" Alyx said with a smile.

Freeza growled. "I AM A PRINCE! I do not work, I command people to do the working FOR me!"

"That's a job too, isn't it?"

"So will you put me in charge somewhere?" he asked Kanaye.

"Nooo." Slick grin.

Freeza frowned his brow.

"You may start by cleaning our toilets!" he replied and burst out into laughter.

Before Freeza went nuclear on him, Alyx punched Kanaye's chest. "They will never want to be good if you give them a job like that!"

"I don't want to make it too easy on them. They have a lot to make up for. Remember, we have lots of people living in our communities who rather see him dead."

The green twin came back.

"You've got to take them away from here, the crowd is coming to plunder the place!" Kin-Taro said.

Kanaye nodded and walked towards the door.

"So, are you two coming with us?" he asked the Cold brothers. "Or can I give your men a real pile of your ashes?"

They looked at each other.

"Do we have a choice?" Freeza asked Coola in Ice'jin.

"I'd rather die than clean toilets!" Coola growled annoyed.

"That can be arranged," Kanaye said and formed a small but very lethal ki-blast in the palm of his hand.

"You can make me sweep the floors, but I WILL NOT DO TOILETS!"

Kanaye smiled. "That was just a joke … to see what you'd say."

Alyx grabbed Freeza's hand. "Come on, we have to go now, or they will see you."

"Who cares? I will blast them out of my way…." He slapped his hand across his mouth and gazed at Kanaye. "I didn't mean that… really…" he mumbled behind his hand.

Kanaye enjoyed seeing Freeza so scared of him. He wasn't gonna kill them, but he wasn't gonna tell them that just yet. Let them squirm for a while. It was amusing.

They ran to the forest that covered most of the planet's surface until they came at a lake. There they stopped. Kanaye took out a small remote control and pressed a few buttons.

The water in the middle of the lake small waves appeared that grew larger quickly. Then the water started to rise upwards and it ran down a metal surface. A light blue ship emerged from the water. It had a stealthy appearance and a few long but low windows, two wings that were bent slightly downwards and pointed forwards and two tail pieces that pointed backwards in a smooth line.

The ship seemed to be pushed up by pure energy, there was no clear sign of any engine. It also was nearly soundless. The splashing water was louder then the sound of the ship.

"How does it fly? What kind of engine does it have?" Coola wanted to know once they were on board.

"It doesn't have an engine. It's powered by the ki of the pilot."

"Such waste of ki!" Coola commented.

"This is way more efficient than an engine. And way faster. You'll see."

As soon as everybody was seated, the ship took off with dazzling speed, but they were not effected by any G-forces.

"The pilot's ki protects us all against the G-forces. We can go as fast as we like without any nasty consequences to our bodies," Kanaye explained.

"You must have one powerful pilot," Freeza concluded.

"It doesn't take that much power. You should be able to fly a ship like this," Alyx told him.

"If that's supposed to be a compliment it's not very subtle," he said somewhat offended.

She gave him a lovely smile. "No offence, but it depends on how you use you ki. We can do more things with it besides blowing things up."

"So can I!" Freeza exclaimed. "I just haven't practiced that a lot."

In a few minutes they had reached deep space and were far away from planet Freeza.

"Where are we going anyway?" Coola wanted to know.

"Home! To a beautiful tropical planet, just an hour away at this speed," Alyx told him.

"No poles?" Freeza wondered out loud.

Alyx shook her head. "No poles."

"You can camp on one of the twelve moons if you want to be in a cold place," Kanaye joked. "You can breath in space, can't you?"

"Is he always this 'wanna-be-funny'?" Freeza growled.

Alyx nodded.

"Can I stay at another place than him when we get at your planet?"

She shook her head. "We live in a community. And he's a part of it too. You won't have to share rooms, promise."

He frowned, crossed his arms cross his chest and pushed himself even deeper into his seat.

"Lighten up, will you. He's not that bad once you get to know him. Really."

"Lighten up? LIGHTEN UP! I have just been kicked off of my planet and everything I have has been taken away from me! And you want me to lighten up!" Freeza had about as much as he could take.

"You don't like that feeling, do you?" Kanaye said with a big grin on his face. "That's exactly how you made millions of people feel. GET OVER IT!"

Freeza shut up again and gazed out of the window he sat next to. He sure hoped Alyx was worth trying this for. This might be harder than he had thought. He wondered if he could pull it off. He had never known another way of life like he had… his father had taught him to be who he was and what he did. He liked being in charge. He liked being in control of things. Now he was handed over to the mercy of others… and he didn't like that one bit.

Alyx put her arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I will help you. And I won't leave you."

It was like she could read his mind. He leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, wishing he'd wake up in his own warm bed on his own conquered planet.


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

* * *

**- - - - - - CHAPTER THIRTY ONE - - - - - - -**

* * *

The ship had landed on planet Shinju (Japanese for pearl) just outside the community where Alyx and her brothers lived. It was located in a mountainous part of the planet, close to the sea. On the horizon the mountains were high, closer to the sea they became lower and lower.

From the ship you could see the beautiful shades of blue in the ocean. Darker blue where the water was very deep and lighter in the shallow parts. They even could see several marine animals that inhabited the sea from the ship.

The community was located at the outer edges of a large city with lots of streamlined buildings, kinda like the cities out of Star Wars Episode II. The city lay between several mountain ridges and really stood out of all the green forests and mountaintops around it.

The community looked peaceful and didn't have a lot of high buildings. It had lots of cute houses and a few shops (most shops were in the city). The houses were built around a winding brook that started somewhere way up in the mountains and ended in a gorgeous lagoon not far from the community.

Kanaye stepped out of the ship first, followed by Alyx, Freeza and Coola and the twins. It didn't take long before they were surrounded by children from the community. Two of them – little half-blood Ice'jins - ran right to Kanaye, one of them jumped in his arms and the other clung to his leg.

"Hi guys!" He said as he hugged them.

"DADDY! We missed you sooo much!" they said cheerfully.

Freeza looked at all the kids as they nosily looked back at him and Coola. Some even dared to poke them in the legs and side to feel what they were made of. One bold girl with Ice'jin features (like a tail, no hair, three toes on each foot, two small horns) stepped up to him and asked, looking up to him: "What's your name?"

"Go away!" he snorted.

"What's your problem?" the girl asked him. "Do you hate kids or something?"

He rolled his eyes. Now he had to explain himself to some brat! "Actually, I DO! And I had a very VERY bad day."

"So why did you have a bad day?" the girl wanted to know.

He looked at Alyx for help when more kids came up to him cause they wanted to hear what he had to say. She grinned and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, they won't bite hard. You can handle yourself."

He looked back at the girl. "I was kicked off of my planet!"

"Ow… so am I!" she said with a grin. "Who kicked you off? We were kicked off by some jerk called Lord Freeza. He sold our planet to some one."

Freeza pointed at Kanaye. "He kicked me off of my planet."

"So what did you do to deserve that?" A boy asked him.

He slightly tilted his head. Those kids were no older than ten… why was he explaining himself to them anyway?

"What's your name? Mine is Akemi." She looked at him with her big blue eyes.

A mischievous smirk formed on his lips and his eyes tinkled. There was a way to get rid of them. He had been hoping for that question.

"Lord FREEZA!" He said loud and clear, hoping that would scare the kids off and make them run for their lives.

"Oooh, so that's why Kanaye kicked you off of your planet! It probably wasn't even yours to begin with, was it?" Akemi stated with her clear voice.

Freeza frowned. "Why aren't you running for your dear life? Aren't you petrified of me?"

She giggled and so did the other kids.

"Are you really Freeza?" A small boy asked him. He belonged to some race that was almost wiped out by him.

"I am." He crossed his arms across his chest and took a proud stance.

"You don't look very impressive…." The kids giggled behind their hands and some giggled without even hiding it.

Kanaye walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Aren't they the cutest bunch?"

As soon as Kanaye put his hand on Freeza's shoulder, the eyes of the kids grew large.

"You hadn't done that yet?" Ameki asked him and she seemed scared for a moment. The other kids were silent and held their breath.

Kanaye smiled at them. "Nope, I hadn't."

"Done what?" Freeza wanted to know. Then he felt a strong tug all over his body, as if the life was pulled out of him. His sight faded for a sec and he felt the ground below his feet disappear.

"Done that," Kanaye said as he grabbed Freeza by the arm to keep him from falling down.

His voice sounded like it came from miles away. Freeza blinked with his eyes and soon his sight came back to him and he felt the strength return to his legs.

"W-what just happened?"

"You hadn't done that yet!" Akemi screeched at Kanaye. And so did several other kids. "He could have blasted us away!"

Kanaye snickered. "Better be careful than the next time we bring people back with us."

"What did you do!" Freeza demanded to know. He seemed to be fine again but something felt different.

Before Kanaye answered him, he grabbed Coola and did the same thing to him. "I have the ability to take away ki from anybody."

Freeza's eyes grew large. "You did WHAAAT!"

He tried to form a ki-blast in his hand, but nothing happened. He jumped up from the ground, expecting to levitate himself, but he just landed back on his feet.

"What the heck did you do with MY POWER?" Freeza exclaimed at Kanaye.

Coola was still recovering from having his ki taken away. Everything dazzled in front of his eyes. Kanaye had to hold him up to keep him from falling to the ground as well.

He held up his hand with all his fingers folded down, except his little finger. "I put it in my pinkie."

Freeza's eyes almost popped out of his head. "How can you put it in your pinkie! That's impossible! You can't control it…. "

Kanaye crossed his arms across his chest.

"I want to know EXACTLY how high you power-level is! RIGHT NOW!" Freeza demanded.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't have a clue. It can't be measured by any equipment we have or any other equipment we have ever come across."

"So where did you put my ki?" Coola asked him. It couldn't be in his other little finger, cause he was way stronger than his little brother.

"Oh… I stored that in the very tip of my tail," he said negligent.

"… etter not swing it to hard than," Coola commented.

"Don't worry, I can control it", he said and walked off with his kids.

"Hey, wait up! I want my power back!" Freeza grabbed his arm.

Kanaye stopped. "You'll have it back when I believe you will use it well."

"And who the heck do you think you are to decide that for us!" Coola snapped at him.

"I am the one responsible for the safety of everybody on this planet. Just see it as a preventative safety measure."

The Cold brothers stared after him as he took off with his kids again.

"And what are we supposed to do now"? Freeza wanted to know.

"You can stay at my place," Alyx said.

"Are you sure your brother will let you take us in?"

"Hmm… he will, but I'm not sure father will be too pleased about it…" She said with a frown.

"F-father?" Freeza sighed. "Great, not only powerful brothers, now there's a father too! Is he powerful?"

She nodded with a smile. "Very."

"Is he a half blood too?" Coola curiously asked her.

"No, he's pure Ice'jin."

"Do we know him? Being Ice'jin… there aren't that many of us left in the universe."

"I don't think you know him, but your father knew him."

"In what way?" Coola asked.

"They used to be friends at some academy. But something went wrong and our father kicked your father's butt."

"He's more powerful than father! Than why isn't he the Ice'jin king?" Freeza wanted to know.

"Because I didn't want to," a deep voice said behind them.


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

* * *

**- - - - - - CHAPTER THIRTY TWO - - - - - - -**

* * *

Freeza turned around to see where that deep voice came from. It didn't sound as dark as his father's voice, it sounded kinda friendly actually.

"Hi daddy!" Alyx greeted him.

He was about as tall as Freeza's father used to be. But he looked way different. His horns for example were not jutting to the sides and then bent upwards… they were bent backwards in a graceful curve and the horns themselves were curved too.

The expression on his face was a gentle one, very unlike the one his father always had. And he wasn't wearing a uniform with huge shoulder pads but some casual shirt and a loose pair of pants. Casual but stylish.

Freeza blinked a few times with his eyes as he looked up to him. In stead of two mean red eyes staring back at him his eyes met two friendly eyes. Red, but friendly and with a humoristic sparkle in them.

"H-how can you not want to be the Ice'jin king?" He'd like to know. He tried to stop shivering, but if that guy was more powerful then his father, he'd better not piss him off. Especially now that he didn't have his power.

A smile formed on his face as he saw how hard Freeza tried to keep up the act of not being afraid of him.

"Would you please stop looking at me as if I'm about to eat you?" he grinned and held out his hand to shake Freeza's. "I'm Storm," he introduced himself.

Freeza took his hand. "Freeza."

Storm shook Coola's hand too.

"Would you mind if I let them stay at my place?" Alyx asked her father.

Freeza and Coola freaked for a sec. Did she have to ask that now? They were just starting to get along with Storm…

Storm frowned as he looked Alyx deep into her eyes.

"Come on daddy, I can handle them," she said and looked back at him with her big eyes.

The brothers gave him a most innocent look as he glanced at them.

"Did Kanaye do his thing on them?" Storm asked his daughter.

She nodded.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Ow, very well then." He turned to the brothers. "But if you two give her any trouble, I'll burry the both of you on the beach with only your heads sticking out."

They seemed relieved.

"Just keep in mind that we like to play football on the beach. And we might mistake your heads for our ball," he said with a most serious look on his face.

Alyx grinned.

"Will he really do that?" Freeza asked her.

She nodded. "It wouldn't be the first time that happened."

"Please don't remind me of that…." Storm had a somewhat guilty and ashamed look on his face.

"He kicked off some asshole's head once!" Alyx said. "He feels really bad about that."

Storm growled at her and took off. "Make sure you're not the next ball," he said over his shoulder.

The brothers grinned and followed him with their eyes to make sure he left.

"If our father would act like that, I'd be very worried," Coola said.

"Ow, don't worry about him, he's always like that. He can be real amusing."

She took them to her house at the edge of the community and very close to the beach. It was made of wood and looked very simple on the outside.

"You do have running water and plumbing, do you?" Freeza wanted to know.

"Of course I have!" She rolled her eyes as she stepped onto the wooden steps to the porch. "This may not look like one of your castles, but I'd choose this house over any of your castles any day!"

"I didn't expect a castle… but for a group like Universe Free, I'd expect some kind of headquarters with training soldiers and ships and such."

"Oh, we have that, but not in plain view," she replied his question.

When they came inside, they quickly saw that the house was provided with all the luxury of a modern home. And it looked bigger once they were inside.

"You live here all by yourself?" Freeza asked her.

She nodded. "I like my privacy."

Freeza noticed that the tv was on. There was a couch in front of it which they saw from the back. He could see someone was sitting on it, watching some kid's show.

"Hey!" Alyx exclaimed.

A cute little head with Ice'jin features looked over the back of the couch. "HI!"

Freeza's eyes almost popped out of his head. It was the girl that had bugged him with her nosy and most annoying questions earlier that day. "DON'T TELL ME SHE'S YOUR KID!"

Akemi grinned.

"She's not, don't worry. But she likes to hang out here a lot."

Freeza let out a long drawn out sigh. Coola snickered.

"Are you staying here?" Akemi asked as she jumped off of the couch and stepped up to Freeza and Coola.

"I'm afraid so," Freeza snorted.

"Cool! Now we can play together!" She jumped with joy and clapped her hands.

Alyx grabbed her arm before she could wrap her arms around Freeza's waist and showed her out.

"You can not play with them just yet, Akemi! Go and play with the other kids now," she told the girl and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you!" Freeza said most grateful.

"She seems to like you," Alyx said with a smile.

"Usually I do not have that effect on females. Most of them are terrified of me. Especially the younger ones."

"Didn't I always tell you, you should use your ultimate form more often?" Coola said. "In that first form you look like a troll."

Freeza growled at him. "I never had any time or interest in female foolishness."

Alyx crossed her arms and frowned. "Is that so?"

"Conquering the universe takes up a lot of my time. Besides, most females are way beneath me when it comes to power-level, and that can be quit annoying. You know, like when you make wild love to some chick and she vaporizes when your ki rises when you're about to cum."

Coola nodded in agreement. "That IS annoying."

Alyx frowned. "So is that how you see women?"

"Well, you did somewhat change my opinion on the matter …" he quickly added to his statement.

With a smile she put her arms around his neck. "You know, I think you're really cute in your troll-form."

Coola burst out into laughter when he saw Freeza's most insulted look to that comment.

With a pouting face Freeza dropped himself onto the couch. Coola sat down in a more civilized way.

"So where do we go from here?" Coola asked Alyx as she poured them something to drink in the open kitchen.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"First I'd like to have my revenge on father's death!" he stated.


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

* * *

**- - - - - - CHAPTER THIRTY THREE - - - - - - -**

* * *

"How are we gonna revenge father's death? He was no match for Kanaye, so what are we supposed to do against him?" Freeza wanted to know. "Come on Coola, he has even taken most of our ki away…. and stored it in his pinkie!"

"And in the tip of his tail!" Coola added to that.

But Freeza did have a point there, so Coola decided to keep his ideas for his revenge to himself for now. He didn't want to discuss it in front of Alyx. She might just tell Kanaye about it.

He emptied his glass and asked Alyx to show him his room so he could retreat for the night.

When Alyx came back into her living-room she found Freeza standing before the large window that gave a nice view of the sea. It was the late in the evening and the sun started to set at the horizon.

She came up behind him, caressing her chest against his back. Her arms slid around his waist and she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"Am I asking too much of you?" she asked him as he let out a long sigh.

"Don't you want to rule the galaxy by my side?"

"You're terrorizing the galaxy!" she replied while her tail coiled around his.

"It worked just fine for me."

"Why don't you try to have a life without ruining that of others?"

"I do not necessarily ruin anybody's life. I do give them a choice remember."

"Do you like the choice we gave you?"

"NO!" He stared at the setting sun that almost touched the horizon now in the pink, orange and golden sky. Long graceful streaks of clouds gave the sunset a most impressive look. "But I sure hope you're worth it."

She released her arms from his waist and stepped in front of him so she could look him in the eyes. His look wasn't ruthless at the time. It was more kinda troubled and emotionally wounded.

"What did you do before you started trading planets and conquering worlds?" she asked him.

"Learning how to do so," was his somewhat obvious reply.

She let out a sigh and grinned. "And before that?"

"I was a kid, enjoying the attention my mother gave me."

"So when did you decide to become what you are today?"

"What I was until today, you mean."

Alyx: grin.

"I never did decide to become that. My father just trained me to become that when my mother died. He didn't know what else to do with me. And it was what he wanted me to become."

"What happened to your mother?" She hoped that wasn't a too painful question.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know exactly. Our castle was attacked and she got killed. I almost did too."

"Did she want you to be a conqueror and trader of worlds?"

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Do you want to hear my whole life story?"

"She didn't, did she?"

He shook his head. "No, she did not."

"Hmm… don't mind me saying so, but that's convenient for your father, that she was killed."

Freeza frowned. "Are you calling my father a murderer! Of my mother that is…"

"Nooo…. But it's convenient, isn't it?"

"It is indeed." He said with a pondering frown. "I can remember thinking about that when it had just happened. But I never dared to speak of it."

"Can you remember what you wanted to be before your mother died?"

"Yeah, I wanted to become the Ice'jin King. But that was impossible, because my brother was first to the throne."

She giggled. "I could ask Kanaye if you can be king of our community?"

He pulled his tongue at her.

The next day Freeza was up early. He just couldn't sleep anymore. Alyx was sleeping like a baby next to him. She had a huge bed and it was most comfortable. But not if you can't get to sleep anymore.

So he got up and helped himself to a cup of tea. With the cup of tea in his hand he walked up to his brother's room and peaked around the door. He wasn't there.

Hopefully he wasn't up do doing something stupid, like taking on Kanaye.

He probably wouldn't, Coola wasn't the one to do stupid things; usually that is.

Freeza got out of the house and sat down on the wooden stairs to the porch. He looked at the sea. It was quiet and he could see different shades of blue. The sky was so blue that he had trouble seeing where the sea ended and the sky began.

"HI FREEZA!" Out of the blue the Akemi jumped in front of him.

He jumped like a meter high and spoiled his tea all over him. He really had to control himself to not slap her right out of his way and mumbled several nasty words. In stead of going nuclear on the kid, he got up and walked back into the house to clean himself up and get a new cup of tea.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled over his shoulder cause he did want to give her some notice of his annoyance.

"Geese! You're just like your brother! Do you two always have such a bad humor in the morning?" Akemi followed him to the kitchen.

Freeza stopped and turned around. He bent down through his knees in a most agile manner and looked her in the face. "When did you see my brother?"

"Just now." She said, very happy that he actually spoke to her.

"Where?"

"Back there, close to town," she said and swung her arm backwards with a pointing finger towards the community.

"Did he say what he was going to do?"

She rolled his eyes. "Nooo! He was cranky, just like you!"

He got up as agile as he had come down and made his way to the kitchen to get his new cup of tea. Akemi watched him as he did so.

"I am not cranky. I was just enjoying my tea and the view when suddenly out of nowhere some kid jumps right in my face," he said. "It annoys me when people do that. Until yesterday, if someone would dare to do such a thing they'd end up as a pile of ash or a bag of broken bones."

He looked at her with his bright red eyes and raised one brow. "And you're still walking and talking, so I am NOT cranky, okay?"

She nodded.

With his new made tea he sat down on the steps of the porch and took a sip.

"Can I sit next to you?" Akemi asked him.

"Well that's an improvement," Freeza stated and gestured her to sit.

"What are you going to do today?" She wanted to know.

"First I am gonna find out what my brother is up to."

"Can I come with you?"

He was afraid she would ask him that. "Would you come with me anyway even if I told you not to?"

She nodded.

"I thought so."

"So I can come?"

"Just don't cause me any trouble."

They took off when he had emptied his cup. He put his head around Alyx's bedroom door. "I'm out!"

She just mumbled something and rolled to the other side of the bed.

He walked off the wooden stairs of the port and followed the path around the house. Then he stopped. He looked at Akemi.

He didn't really remember how to get to town and he wasn't going to admit that to a small kid so he said: "You lead the way."

"Okay!" she ran ahead, turning around. "Come one, or I'll beat you!"

"People will think that I'm chasing you!" he wasn't gonna run this early in the morning.

"Are you older than you look?" she asked him when she ran back to him. "You can't keep up with me, can you?"

"Stop daring me, I don't feel like running after some kid. And people ARE gonna think that I am chasing you. And then they will warn Kanaye and he will kick my behind." He watched his language a bit around Akemi.

"I'll tell him that you're not chasing me."

"Hmm…." A childlike daring smile appeared on his face. He took off running, leaving her standing there. "You could of course chase me!"

"Hey, not fair!" She ran after him as fast as she could.

Akemi did have to call him back a few times when he ran on to the wrong path, but than he still kept ahead of her. He remembered the last part to the community and he ran as fast as he could. He decided to wait for Akemi at the gates 'cause he didn't know where Kanaye lived.

When she finally reached the gates she could hardly run anymore. "Are you younger than you look?" she asked him while gasping for air.

He grinned. "I have great stamina. Even without most of my power."

She walked passed him. "Come on, I'll show you where Kanaye lives. But walk slow now please, my feet don't work no more."

He chuckled behind his finger and followed her.

Kanaye lived in a nice villa like house, like villa's you can find in Spain. Not too big but very nice looking. ((type 'villa spain' in Google and search for pictures, you'll see what I mean)) A broad driveway, with palm-like trees on the sides, led to the front of the house.

Freeza followed Akemi along a narrow path around the back. In the backyard there was a large swimming pool, a terrace and more palm-like trees. And bushes with lot's of colorful flowers.

"Why isn't Alyx living in a house like this?"

Akemi shrugged. "Don't know, she likes the one she has."

Something was thrown out of the window on the first floor. It landed in the pool with a great splash.

"What was that!" Akemi ran towards the pool and looked over the edge into the clear water that looked blue because of the blue sides and bottom of the pool.

Freeza followed her and looked into the water as well.

"That looks like your brother!" Before she had finished saying that he dove into the water to pull Coola, who had sunk to the bottom, out of the water.

He climbed out of the pool, using hands and feet while holding Coola above water with his tail. Then he pulled him out of the water onto the tiles next to the pool.

"COOLA!" he called at his brother and smacked him in the face. He looked quit battered, was knock out and was bleeding from several wounds.

A shadow fell over Freeza and his brother and he looked up. It was Kanaye. He had a most aggravated look on his face and crossed his arms.


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

* * *

**- - - - - - CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR - - - - - - -**

* * *

Freeza slapped his brother's face again and finally he regained his consciousness, coughing up water from the pool all over him.

"Yes, thank you…." Freeza sighed.

Coola wanted to sit up but he could not because of the wounds Kanaye had inflicted in him. He reached for his rib case where several ribs were smashed.

"What were you thinking!!" Freeza burst out at him.

Kanaye pushed Freeza aside, grabbed Coola by the arm and pulled him up. His one leg was broken and he could hardly stand on the other but he did it anyway because he refused to fall down in front of the half-blood.

"Did you really think you could get to me in my sleep? I can sense you coming miles away even in my sleep". Kanaye told him.

Coola was about to fall over so Freeza quickly supported him.

"If you try this shit in my house again I will not be so lenient on you!" Kanaye threatened him with a most ferocious look in his eyes.

"You will not get away with killing our father!" Coola said with the little strength he had left.

"Would you shut up now!" Freeza hissed at him.

"You got no right to speak. You have killed so many fathers. Did any of their sons and daughters get their revenge?"

Coola was getting enough of remarks like that. He didn't chair his vision about that at all, being the supposed bad guy. He was a ruler and he was good at it! And sure, there were casualties, so what?!

Kanaye wasn't expecting an answer and he got back to the house. Freeza didn't see any point in staying here so he tried to get Coola back to Alyx's house. That didn't prove to be easy without being able to fly.

"Will you let go of me!" Coola shouted at his brother and coughed up some blood. Not an alarming lot. "You're killing me by dragging me around like that."

Annoyed by his rudeness while he was trying to help him he let go. Coola fell to the ground, hurting himself even more.

"Hey, don't blame me for being sore! You went out here by yourself, you moron!"

"I'll go get Alyx, she can come and pick you both up!" Akemi said and ran off.

"Why won't he just kill me right here?" Coola mumbled. "I will NOT bow to his rules!!"

Freeza let out a sigh. "You're quitting already? You're always the one who kicked my ass if I was about to give up on things."

"I can't believe … you can bow so easily … for this demand to be good … or get killed. I am a ruler… I am … " the rest Freeza didn't understand, it was just mumbling.

It seemed forever before Akemi came back with Alyx. She drove a small red flying car-like vehicle without wheels and it didn't make any noise. She flew it using he ki, in the same way the ship had been flown.

She jumped out of it and kneeled down next to Coola and Freeza.

"What happened here? What did he do? Did Kanaye do this?"

"I'm not sure what Coola was thinking. At first I thought he tried to kill Kanaye. But now I'm not so sure…" Freeza said. "From what he said before he passed out he made me believe he came here to dare Kanaye and make him end his life."

"Why would he do that?"

Together they put Coola on the back seat of the vehicle.

"He cannot give in to your and your brother's wishes."

"That's quickly… we just arrived yesterday! Isn't he even gonna try?"

They got into the Glider (that's what it said in shining letters on the back of the vehicle) and Alyx got them back to her house.

There Storm had just arrived to see how things were going. The Glider stopped in front of him and he saw the wounded Coola in the back.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, that's a bad start."

"Could you get him into the house?" Alyx asked him. With his huge form and strength that wouldn't be a problem for him.

"Sure", he said and picked Coola up from the backseat.

Alyx quickly ran inside to get some extra blankets for Coola's bed so his blood would not leave stains.

Storm noticed he had trouble breathing.

"He has broken ribs," Freeza cleared that up. "He probably has more internal injuries, he coughed up blood earlier. He needs medical attention!"

Storm put his hand over Coola's rib case without touching it. A dim golden light appeared in the palm of his hand.

"What are you doing? " Freeza demanded to know.

"Shh!" Alyx hushed him. "Father as healing powers, he can give him the medical attention he needs."

"Ow… Okay… That's amazing… I got to learn how to do that."

"I don't think you can learn that, you either have it or you don't."

"Shh!" Storm hissed at thim. "This takes concentration."

Slowly Coola regained consciousness and he became aware he hardly had any pain anymore. He could vaguely see Storm using some kind of power on him.

"What … are you doing?" He asked with gathered strength.

"Healing you," was Storm's short reply.

"What for? I do not want … to be healed!" He pushed Storms hand away from his leg were he was healing a fracture.

"Don't talk like that!" Freeza rebuked him immediately.

Coola gave him a cold stare. "You disgust me!"

Somewhat surprised he took a step back.

"You betray your roots so easily for some girl!"

"I do NOT!" Freeza defended himself. "I can at least TRY to be good! And since it's good… it can't be bad, right?"

"So you betray what father has taught us?"

"He didn't teach me, he forced me into becoming a ruthless tyrant! He made me believe that was the right thing for me. Well, maybe it's not! I dreamt last night that I had become someone else… and it felt good."

"I dreamt that I took Kanaye's life and that of his kids and the lives of everybody else on this miserable planet. And it made me feel excellent!" A sinister smile played around on his face. "It made me remember who I am! You have forgotten who you really are!"

When Freeza didn't say anything he continued. "You are weak within… just like our mother!"

The wicked way he said 'mother' made it sound like he hated her.

"Mother was NOT weak!"

"She deserved to die! And so do you for betraying our father's legacy!" If he could have used his ki he would have killed his little brother right there.

A lot of thoughts shot through Freeza's mind. What was he saying? Did she not get sick and die because of that? Was Alyx right about he being killed at that convenient time al those years ago?

He looked back towards Alyx who was as stunned by this as he was. Not knowing what to say, do or think he walked out of the house followed by her.

Storm stayed with Coola to keep an eye on him while he gave him a peace of his mind.

"That must have been some dream he had," Alyx said.

"Did you hear what he said? About our mother?"

She nodded.

"Maybe father killed her… or Coola could have too… he had the strength back then… But would he kill his own mother?" He pondered out loud. "I hadn't realized this gave him as much trouble… Perhaps I am more like mother… perhaps that's why I can handle it a bit better then he…"

"It's only been one day. We should give him some more time."

"I don't want MORE TIME!"

It was Coola. He had the strength to leave the house now that Storm had healed most of his injuries. He walked right passed Freeza and Alyx.

"Where are you going? What are you going to do?" Freeza wanted to know.

He turned around and looked Freeza right into the eyes. "I am getting my power back! And then I am going to kill you!"

Freeza grabbed his arm and pulled him back when he wanted to walk off. "Tell me what happened to our mother!"

"Why? It wouldn't change a thing."

"Did father kill her?" he asked reluctantly.

Coola grinned. "She didn't want us to become as ruthless as father. Especially you… her favourite mama's boy!"

He gave him a questioning look.

"You don't even remember, do you?"

He didn't, he was only like 3 years old at the time.

"She didn't want you to be trained to use your ki to fight and conquer. Father didn't agree with that so she took off with you." He shrugged his shoulders. "She shouldn't have done that, cause that was the last thing she did."

"Father went after her?"

"Yes he went after her. She took one of their ships. Those have tracers built into them - of course - so it wasn't very hard to find her. You were sleeping like a baby when father ripped out her heart and vaporized her remains. He took you back home and formed you exactly as he wanted you to be. Except for your ridiculous Saiyan-mania you picked up along the way."

Freeza stared at the horizon were the sea met the sky. "So my whole life is based on a lie…" He mumbled.

"You weren't doing badly, were you? You were living in prosperity all your life! You were a ruthless ruler feared by all. That's what you are betraying now!"

"It is based on a LIE!"

Alyx looked at her father with a 'help-look' in her eyes but he shook his head. This was something between the brothers.

Will Coola pull his brother over to his side? Or will Freeza decide to have a life like he was supposed to?


End file.
